It takes a while
by xXShukakuzGuurlXx
Summary: Hinata is abused, in more than one way, shes now a seemingly sad, empty shell of her previous self. Gaara is a unemotional'freak'that doesnt know what love feels like, but unconsciously is desperate to learn. It Takes Awhile for wounds to heal, both kinds
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School

_This is so stupid! _Gaara marched angrily down the hallway _Temari just had to enroll me here! Was she crazy? Well, okay a little, but still practically everyone I have ever hated went to school here, not to mention that the principle was a wacked out drunk. I have tried to kill people that lived around here, literally! No I have killed people!_

**Angry, Gaara?**

_Oh great now you're here!? I thought you had crawled into a hole and died it was so quiet I was starting to forget about you!_

**Well I had to shut up for a little while didn't I? That mental place stank and you can not really kill anyone there now can you?**

_Shut it!!_

**Well, excuse me, mister I-Am-Constipated**

_You are?_

**Wha-NO YOU IDIOT!**

_Heh, coulda fooled me.._

**Well..your mean!**

_Yeah and you're a thousand year old raccoon, who's laughing now!?_

**Probably Kami..**

_Oh Kami…_

**So you get my point?**

_Hn, no._

"Uh excuse me, HELLO!!" Gaara looked up angrily after his mental argument. A young blond haired girl was looking at him in a annoyed way, she was smacking her gum, it was driving him crazy. _Even worse._

"NANI?!"He said annoyed unconsciously using a killing tone.

"UHHHH, well um, I mean um you see um," Gaara glared at her menacingly "Uh here is all of your needs for the semester!" He took the papers and stared at her " Sabaku no' Gaara, right?"Gaara gave one final glare then stormed off, to his doom, or homeroom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmmmm, my first impression , your all idiots,"Their new sensei looked around "yep, idiots"

_Oh great, hell be my favorite teacher forever and ever _

Gaara mentally grinned

**Mhmhm its not like you have to worry about failing I mean with his nose stuck in that Icha Icha book-**

_LOOK I DO NOT NEED THIS!!!! Shukaku?_

_**Silence…**_

_Well, good riddance_ He noticed the annoying blond who had try to hit him with a paper ball earlier stand up.

(FLASH BACK)

_**Gaara marched to his new homeroom with a threating air. People in the halls backed silently from him, except a few daring girls trying to get his attention. He silently walked through his classes door which was barley noticed the noise level being so loud, then all of a sudden there was a small sound of something wizzing through tha air. **_

_**Everyone had noticed Gaara right now and immediately noticed the paper ball flying towards his head.**_

"_**YEA!!! Its gonna be a direct hit!!" A orange clad blond screamed loudly. Then….**_

_**Gaara looked at it as it came straight towards him, he looked bored, right before it would have hit him he grabbed it, then trew it in the trash**_

_**Everyone gasped, Gaara just continued towards the teachers desk and asked for his seet.**_

" _**Ah new student? You can sit with…. Oh Miss Hyuuga! Yes, hinata please raise your hand"A girl with a strange shade of blue hair shyley raised her hand**_

Oh great a weakling-_gaara thought_

"_**Fine"he responded quietly**_

(End of flash back)

"Come on, all of us are idiots Kakashi-sensei?!"The blond yelled in a _I'm bigger than you but only in my mind _way.

"Oh yes,"Kakashi smiled" there are a few exceptions, but your not one of them," This conversation continued- meanwhile

Gaara looked at the girl next to him she had pulled her hoodie over her and was lying her head down, giving Gaara time to examine her she had on light blue jeans that were too long for her, black high tops and a black hoodie, blue bits of her hair came from under the hoodies opening. The bell rang and she swiftly stood up, not swiftly enough, because gaara saw and smelled one thing on her face-

**BLOOD. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Okay I just did that over, it's a little better!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 FIGHT

Oh for the record I only own Jupiter and Fred the 3rd and the other Fred's corn, okay!?

**Chapter 2**

**FIGHT**

Blood shouldn't just be there and she seemed fine too! He was going to talk to this girl (A/N this story will switch between povs k? it should be obvious which one it is). In fact he was going to do it right now, he would say-

"Hey you,"came a deep voice. Gaara turned around seeing a tall pale face, with black hair and eyes, he immediately knew who it was.

"Uchiha, I suspect your school year has gone quiet well?"He said with a smirk, knowing what Sasukes complete response would be: Cut the crap Subaku, you know what I'm here fo-

"Cut the crap Subaku, you know what I'm here for, you traitor!"Gaara just smirked in return, this kid, was really in his way. So, he would just ignore him. He turned around and started to look for Hinata, leaving an angry and pink cheeked Sasuke behind just in time to see Hinata go into the girls bathroom. _ Darn _He thought _I'll just have to wait- wait (LOL)! Why do I even care, I use to get hurt all the time way worse than a little scratch!!!Stupid-_

" I was talking to you! How dare you disrespect me!!"_awww great Uchiha again!_Suddenly Sasuke was up against the lockers with his eyes wide open staring at Gaara.

"You little punk!You think you can just waltz up to people like you use to! None of us are little kids anymore and I could kill you in less than 10.5 seconds!You call me a traitor but you just got back from that snake Orochimaru, you left all your friends behind to kill your found **innocent** brother! ME!? A TRAITOR!? That's insane Sasuke and you know it!" Sasuke looked enraged ( all of the past will be revealed during the story) Gaara and him were friends _almost _before and he was right but remember, he was an Uchiha and wasn't going to go down with out a fight.

"Gaara, I can't believe you would say that even though it is true you know how I feel about that, well it doesn't matter, you'll pay anyways!!!!!"Sasuke aimed a powerful punch at Gaaras face the impact would surely break his nose and some of Sasukes knuckles Gaara got ready to move out of the way when suddenly Sasukes fist was caught-and _not_ by Gaara, by _Hinata!_

"umm p-p-plea-ease d-d-don-t f-f-f-figh-fight, i-its dan-ger-ou-ou-ous! A-a-nd s-s-sca-scares p-p-p-people!"Hinata stuttered out smally(?)Everyone stared- what the heck just happened!? Hinata, little Hinata just stopped Sasuke Uchihas punch, with her fist!omg weird!

"Hinata how-"

"Id re-eall-eally like to k-k-keep this to m-myself t-t-t-thank you" And with that Hinata scurried away with everyone staring at her back.

Sasuke and gaara were thinking the same thing

I need to have a talk with her later.

To be continued

HEEEEEEEEYY guyzers! To make this clear sasuke is head over heals for hinata haha! Its not alove triangle though its like a love zmphadoid! Plz review!!

By the way, Ever notice Hinata doesn't acctually stutter? Shez just quiet!


	3. Chapter 3

This might be kind of random but it is partially to get out Hinatas views. Thank you to the three people that have reviewed you have no idea how much that means to me!

**Chapter 3**

**ANYTHING**

Hinata sighed, why did she go an do that? Oh that's why- wait whats why? Now shes confused! She banged her head on the table causing her classmates to stare at her she blushed and looked was hansom she realized and she thought he looked hurt enough- Sasuke too, they both looked so sad, like they were in pain. She looked at the assignment in front of her.

_What are your opinions?_

_Death_

_Love_

_Hate_

_Friendship_

_Trust_

_Love at first sight_

_Sadness  
_

_Revenge_

Hinata looked at the board confused. What the heck! Oh right some story she had already read had inspired this worksheet, that makes sense.

Hinata took a breath to calm herself down and than looked back at her paper, well she thought she might as well start.

Death is part of our cycle, it must happen, without it nothing would be real it causes suffering, but that's necessary.

I do not know what to believe when it comes to love I am young and there is much to learn about the world, that I do not yet know and may never know. Some love there is but you never know what is around the corner. I have yet to experience love but I know its there.

I do believe in hate and I also think its necessary to get along in the world you cant love everything and you cant hate everything, but you have to have something.

Friendship is something that everyone should experience and want.

She stopped what else should she say? She didn't have any friends at all, and she never had so what should she say?Umm…

(continued) Friendship is good.

5.

She stopped again she thought trust was good but she didn't trust anyone

Trust helps you live. Its lets you know your alright. Trust is nearly impossible to find.

I have not known this feeling but it is a romantic exaggeration.

Sadness is all around us, people faking a smile, or hiding in the bathroom sobbing until they puke, it happens and some people don't know how sadness feels, it is painful, sharp, _Sad_, and forever lasting its all around us.

Revenge can be necessary at times and it's a reminder that we are human and have human qualities.

She looked over the paper and figured it was good enough, then decided to think about what had happened earlier…

_(flash back)_

_Cut the crap Subaku, you know what I__'m here for, you traitor!"Gaara at __smirked __him. He turned __around and started to look __aroun, Hinata watched while going into the girls bathroom.__ " I was talking to yo__u! How dare you disrespect me!!" __Sasuke was up against the lockers with his eyes wide open staring at Gaara. _

Oh no! _Hinata thought _What do I do? I mean I could uhhhhh……

"_You little punk!You think you can just waltz up to people like you use to! None of us are little kids anymore and I could kill you in less than 10.5 seconds!You call me a traitor but you just got back from that snake Orochimaru, you left all your friends behind to kill your found __**innocent**__ brother! ME!? A TRAITOR!? That's insane Sasuke and you know it!" Sasuke looked enraged __and obviously wasn't about to let this go._

Oh my gosh oh my gosh!!!!

"_Gaara, I can't believe you would say that even though it is true you know how I feel about that, well it doesn't matter, youll pay anyways!!!!!"Sasuke aimed a powerful punch at Gaaras face the impact would __definitely going hurt him. __Gaara got ready to move out of the way when __he saw a blue blur then saw Hinata holding Sasukes fist looking fin- well she didn't have blood on her face…_

_Sasuke looked alarmed and stared at Hinata, before she walked away looking embarassed and red._

Why Hinata are you crazy!? You should of just left after coming back out of the bathroom!

_(End Flashback)_

"Hinata? Hello? HINATA!!" Said person looked up startled And saw Kurenai-sensei standing above her looking concerned

_Oh Crap_

"The periods over! You can leave for lunch!"

"oh s-s-s-sorr-orry s-s-s-sensei!"Hinata quickly picked up her books and started to scurrie out of the door.

"Hinata you know you can tell me anything, right?"seeing a tiny nod from Hinata she continued, smiling " whatever you need you can tell people you don't have to be so quiet you can tell people things you don't want to keep cooped up, you understand?" again a tiny nod

"okay then Hinata go to lunch now,"

_Oh how wrong Kurenai was…. _

**LUNCH**

"did you see it!?""omg I know!""Who knew!?!""Is that her?"

This is what followed Hinata through the lunch room the whole time she was walking through it. Then Sasuke saw her…

Thanks again for the reviews, if you need help understanding something let me know and I"ll explain it immediately!!

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story might make you cry.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lunch**

"did you see it!?""omg I know!""Who knew!?!""Is that her?"

This is what followed Hinata through the lunch room the whole time she was walking through it. Then Sasuke saw her and immediatley came towards her, too bad she didn't notice in enough time to run, but just kept looking for Gaara even though she didn't know why.

Gaara, saddly was on the roof, sulking.

_Oh why am I even looking for him_ Hinata thought _he doesn't even know me and is probably mad for stopping his fight, he looked pretty angry, well he did in the first place but I mean well its just tha-_

"HELLO!" someone yelled making Hinata jump and look wildly around at the people staring at her, then at Sasuke who was also staring.

"u-u-u-um y-y-y-y-yes!?" Hinata squeaked. Sasuke looked…._concerned!._ whoa rewind.

" I have been calling you Hinata but I guess you spaced out a little," His eyes hardened " can I talk to you?" Hinata looked at him, scared like shed always been of him, he had never been nice to her or anyone for that matter it was weird to see him acting like that and around _her_ too.

"s-s-s-sure," She looked at him expectantly, as did everyone around them Sasukes eyes widened.

"I mean somewhere else" He gestured to their huge audience and Hinata looked sheepish, nodded, then started walking towards the doors and Sasuke followed.

______________________________________________________

Gaara huffed, this is just what would happen as soon as school started, that girl looked familiar, what was her name? Hinami, Hanama, Hanamia- oh right, Hinata, a sunny place.

_How did she stop that fight _Was his current mental battle _She is so small and weak looking but it must of took a lot of force to stop that punch which I must admit, was formidible._

**Too much stress is bad for you ya know! And in this case for me too! So a girl stopped a punch big deal school fiasco, blahblahblahblah, and so on whats the big deal?**

_Dude did you see her!? Oh wait-_Gaara took on a mentaly sarcastic tone_You wre sleeping werent you, just like a baby-_

**AWWW, Gaara I knew you loved me-**

_Pig_

**What?**

_Baby pig, just like a baby pig._

**Your so mean-**

_Shut up!_

**Huh? Jeez man bipolar much-**

_I said shut up! I'm thinking!_

Then he remembered, he had thought about his time spent in the mental hospital, then he remembered were he had saw Hinata before!

On the news he was watching on the tv at his hospital he had seen a thing about Hinata!

_(FLASH BACK)~news bulliten~_

_**And on another note, rich and famous Hyuuga Hinata was finally admitted to Sound vil Insane Asylum**_

_**For the mentally dangerous**_

_**After words with the father we have found out that **_

_**Had tried repeatedly to commit Suicide by throwing herself out of her 3**__**rd**__** story window as well as being both anorexic and bulemic**_

_**She also made numerous accusations at her father that he had been viciously beating her**_

_**Blaming her for his wifes death which had happened during the birth of her 2**__**nd**__** child Hyuuga Hanabi who later said that**_

"_**My sister was cruel, she would chase me around then hurt me because of her troubles, she needs help and I don't ever want ro see her again"She said this while cring her eyes out.**_

_**Aparently Hinata was very depressed, to the level that she will never be completely sain again.**_

**More at 11**

**%$^&*O*&$$#!*()+()*^!!!!**

**(Gaara was forced to his room)**

_(END FLASH BACK)~news bulliten~_

But that didn't make sense! Hinata was, well Gaara didn't actually know any thing about her, so it _was_ possible.. oh this suxz….

**Now I remember to! I did think she was famili-**

_Shush now!_

**Will you stop cutting me off-**

_**SILENCE!!!!!!!!**_

**Oh snapski…**

**________________**

**With Hinata and Sasuke $#^^&*$^&*******((*^^$%##$&*)((&(^*&%$&&^9**

"y-y-y-y-you w-w-wanted to t-t-talk Ss-s-sasuke-san?" Hinata looked worried while staring at the ground to avoid the boys frightning gaze, knowing as soon as she saw him what this would be about, and being quick to fear Sasukes reaction, to her answer.

"yes Hinata, I assume you know what this conversation is about?"He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"U-u-u-um y-y-y-yes…" Then she got scared and in a rush she blurted out"YES SASUKE-SAN I AM SORRY I INTERFERED I KNOW I SHOULDN'T OF BUT FIGHTING SCARES ME AND BRINGS BACK MEMORIES SO I WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME FOREVER AND I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE MANY PEOPLE ALREADY' OH I AM SORRY I SHOULDN'T BE ASSUMING THINGS LIKE THAT GOMEN GOME-mphm" Sasuke was- no not kissing her just covering her mouth with his hand as they both stared at eachother with wide eyes.

"I don't hate you! I never have and your right for to assume that I don't like many people because its true, I am glad in a way that you interfered with that fight I didn't need it right now, the punishment I mean, I am sorry that I BROUGHT BACK MEMORIES AND Hinata the truth is…" Sasuke stopped this would be sudden, but come on, who could resist the charm and good looks of Sasuke Uchiha!

"The truth is Hinata-,"briiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg- of course, the bell as always, which didn't make any sense what so ever…

"I-I am s-s-s-sorry I h-h-h-have to go!!!" And with that Hinata went to go join the circus, or to art.

_________________________________

**Chapter 5**

**Art**

Not watching where she was going Hinata rushed away from Sasuke at light speed, she should join track! Then after dodging enough kids to build a school, she crashed into someone and terrified she looked up into the persons eyes, which were aquamarine with large, dark, black circles around them, no eyebrows and a tatoo that said simply Ai. Oh no she was sure he was going to scream at her or something which would bring back awful memories of her father, who would be home for the first time since she was in her hospital.

She was looking at an Angry Subaku no' Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I am sorry that it has been so long since I updated but my computer completely crashed!! Okay please no one alert my story the disorder thing isnt real!!and I am going to make this as long as possible to make up for that

**Chapter 5**

**ART**

Not watching where she was going Hinata rushed away from Sasuke at light speed, she should join track! Then after dodging enough kids to build a school, she crashed into someone and terrified she looked up into the persons eyes, which were aquamarine with large, dark, black circles around them, no eyebrows and a tattoo that said simply AI. Oh no she was sure he was going to scream at her or something which would bring back awful memories of her father, who would be home for the first time since she was in her hospital.

She was looking at an Angry Subaku no' Gaara.

"uh o-o-oh g-g-g-gomen I-I a-a-am s-s-s-sorry!!"Hinata whimpered, Gaara looked at her with his ~cough cough~ eyebrow raised and then looked thoughtful.

"Do you have a phone, Hinata?" Said girl froze and looked at him sharply _He knew her name?! Oh wait, duh they sit next to each other(lol I accidentley put gopher)okay then Hinata think what did he say something about a phone-_

"Hinata! Did you here me?!" He looked angry and stared at her expectantly, while she looked apprehensive.

"I-I u-u-um.. I-I n-n-nani?" She stuttered out slowly, avoiding the tall, scary, red head, hot- wait what!!-boys eyes. With that thought she almost fainted

Gaara getting very frustrated with the meak, stuttering girl, grabbed her face forcefully and held it so she couldn't look away, she didn't even attempt to but in her fear, Hinata grabbed onto his wrists as if to pull them away, but just left them there. He gave her a weird look and continued.

"Now are you going to listen?" She nodded meekly with wide eyes

"Do," He said slowly while staring back at her.

"You," She looked very scared for some reason

"Have," Now Gaara was just being weird

"A,"

**Dude what the heck, are you **_**Trying **_**to traumatize the girl?!**

This made Gaaras eyes darken and Hinata almost whimpered.

"Phone?" Hinata looked confused and then after a moment for her mind and heart to catch up to each other she nodded and moved her hands from his wrists to her pocket and slowly pulled out a black, silver, and red sidekick.

Gaara, relieved that the shy girl was cooperating took the phone put in his number and stared at her for a minute before holding it out for her she grabbed onto the end. He caught her arm before she could take it and menacingly said

"You call me after school, or we will have a serious problem, you got that?" She nodded

"Good now, where is the art room?" he questioned, Hinatas eyes widened

_Oh no!!_ She had art too _he- has- art with me!? Oh crap!_

Gaara was staring at her without blinking. She gulped.

"Hinata!"He almost yelled

"T-t-this wa-way!"

______________________________________________________________________________

(in art room)

"ah just on time! You were almost late for the first time! How disappointed I would have been if you had not shown up!"

The class got very quiet and stared at Hinata. Then, the world exploded, or Naruto decided that this was a good time to yell.

"oh come on purvey-sensei! Stop harassing poor Hinata!!" Apparently Sakura found the same thing.

"NARUTOOOOO!!!!!!STOP BEING SO LOUD EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL CAN HEAR YOU AND THIS IS HURTING SASUKE-KUNS EARS!!!! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LOUD AND ANNOYING ITS SO ANNOYING AND YOU THINK GIRLS FIND YOU ATTRACTIVE BUT YOUR NOT NEARLY AS COOL OR HANSOM OR STRONG OR AMAZING OR BEAUTIFUL AS MY SASUKE-KUN AND YOU WILL NEVER BE SO STOP ACTING LIKE A SIX YEAR OLD ON STEROIDS AND EVEN IF YOU WERE SASUKE-KUN IS A THOUSAND TIMES STRONGER THAN THAT……"Sakura continued with her speech while Jiraya (UHH..) introduced himself to Gaara and asked Hinata to take a seet.

"Okay Subaku-San looks like the only seet open is…"

Meanwhile at Hinatas seat she looked around and realized the seat next to her was the only one open (at the beginning of the year they were allowed to chose their own seats and no one sat with Hinata) and meeped as she did so that means-

" seat!! Okay you can sit with her!!" Jiraya said loudly with a grin. Hinata paled more than usual and Gaara looked at her with a smirk. He slowly walked towards toward her and with his eyes never leaving her face he sat down, still smirking. Sakura was still rampaging…

"AND SWEET AND KIND AND LOVELY AND PERFECT AND MINE AND-"

"Sakura,"came a quiet voice. Sakura froze and spun around like she thought she was a princess.

"Yes my Sasuke-kun?! I know that Naruto hurt your ears but he will pay, I promise!!"Sakura was grinning widely, sure Sasuke was going to ask her out finally for her beautiful speech.

"Stop it,"Sasuke said rubbing his head. Sakura looked at everyone in the room and screamed

"YEAH YOU ALL HEARD HIM STOP YELLING AND STARING!!!!!!!"Sakura looked at them all threateningly.

"No Sakura I am talking to you, stop acting so immature I am never going to ask you out you are worse than Naruto and _you_ gave me a headache, there is only one girl in this school who I would go out with and it sure as heck is not you!"Sakura just grinned more

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, think about if you had to chose being stuck in closet with me, _**Naruto**_, or one of those disgusting fan girls, who would you chose?" Sasuke just stared at her, making her grin more

"See everyone of course he would chose me-"

"Naruto,"

Sakura and everyone else in the room froze.

"WHAT!?"Sakura yelled.

"You heard me Sakura, He is the only one out of the choices that wouldn't suffocate me." Naruto looked embarrassed and Sakura looked hysterical.

"Well fine if you had too chose out of all the girls who would you chose?"Sakura looked triumphant. Sasuke forgetting what Sakura and all of her fan girls would do to her blurted out-

"Hinata," Everyone in the room froze Hinata looked at Sasuke shocked

_Me!? Why not Ino or Kin!?_

Hinata obviously knew the answer to that.

Sakura started walking towards Hinata with _**I AM GOING TO RIP THAT PRETTY HAIR OUT OF YOUR HEAD**_ written all over her face.

"Okay everyone I think that's enough for all of us sit down Haruno."Jiraya yelled causing Sakura to give one last dirty look in Hinata and Gaaras direction, then stalk off

"Alright now that that's done with today we are going to write poems about love then present them (classes are super long because they go to a special school that starts at 4:30 and ends at 5:00)

_**Short time skip**_

"Okay, everyone done?" Jiraya was answered with a few nods and a frustrated Naruto screaming

"THINK, DARN YOU THINK!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay first up um ahhh Sakura!" oh no this will be-

Sakura stood up with a **IM PREPPY AND A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOU **look (ano, no offense to preps or Sakura fans, I don't like her and she _DOES _Look like that)

_His blue hair blows in the wind_

_His Dark eyes adore me_

_His pale skin is so soft-_

"Uh yes okay Naruto, next"

Naruto looked nervous and-

_Her pink hair Reminds me of ramen_

_Her green eyes are beautiful_

_Her tan skin is like my favorite color_

_ORANGE_

"oh my gosh!"Jiraya yelled "SIT DOWN NARUTO!!!"Naruto grinned sheepishly and sat down

After a while almost everyone had gone, except Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata.

"Alright Hinata you are NEXT!!WOOT X]"everyone stared at him.

"u-u-um o-o-o-okay…"

"haha!!"Sakura laughed "Sorry Hinata but you will never be as good as me!!!CHA!!!"Hinata looked scared

_OH NO!! what if she is right?!_

_If I had a perfect nightmare_

_You would be the only one there._

_Then it would rain _

_and you would cry_

_But not for the rain _

_and not for the souls moaning_

_Their __pain_

_You would cry because_

_She wasn't there to watch the Rain with you_

_And I would just watch_

_I would tell you its pointless_

_She never loved you_

_But I do._

_And you would reject me _

_You love only her_

_Then my nightmare would end_

_Now if I had the perfect Dream_

_You wouldn't be there_

_Then it would rain_

_And I would cry_

_But out of happiness and pain_

_With No shelter _

_And then you would be there_

_Asking me why_

_I was walking in the rain and I_

_Would smile and say simply_

_I Like walking in the rain _

_because _

_no one can see me crying._

_Then we would kiss._

The class was silent and stared at Hinata Jiraya was crying and Sakura yelled

"OHMIGOD THAT SUCKED!!!"

_OH NO!!_Hinata thought_ I did suck!!_

"WONDERFUL WONDERFUL!! HINATA YOU EARNED THE WHOLE CLASS A+++++!!!!" Jiraya screamed

Hinata looked shocked.

"Alright, sniff, sniff Next is Sasuke!" All the girls except Hinata were sure it would be about them.

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.  
_

Sasuke finished off the whole time looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"very good Sasuke, now Gaara,"

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love"._

Everyone stared at Gaara shocked that someone could have such a morbid outlook on love, except Hinata who knew exactly what he meant.

The bell rang and class was dismissed

**Next time!**

**OUCH**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
oh Sasukes poem was actually by Courtney Kuchta and Gaaras was by Neil Gaiman


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god my inernets getting shut off so I have to update!!and coffee is sooo good!!!thnxz for the reviews I heart you alll!!

**Chapter 6**

**OUCH**

Hinata looked around, nervous, knowing Sakura was coming for her and getting nervous felt what was going on in her body and immediatley ran to the bathroom and into the first stall she saw, too bad Sakura saw her…

__________________________________________________________________________________

_That little-_

_She thinks shes so kool-_

_But shes an ugly freaking witch-_

_I will rip her apart-_

_Wait now what is she doing?_

Sakura watched Hinata-ugly run into the bathroom and quickly followed, it would be a while before some one found her, most likely unconcious lying there. She entered the bathroom and heard the distinct sound of someone puking, and Sakura knew who it was.

She grinned and pulled out her phone and turned on the video camera, waiting for Hinata to come out.

It was a few minutes of the phone recording Hinatas stall, from Sakuras hiding place and catching the sound of puking before Hinata came out wiping her mouth and being in the state she was in did not notice Sakura hiding in one of the stalls. She washed her mouth and walked out, leaving behind a grinning Sakura.

_I will save this, there will be a right time to show it to everyone, and it will kill her bulemic self._

_________________________________

**For the record, if you do have an eating disorder than please, please tell some one and get help, this is a horible thing to have on your shoulders and you should always have someone to talk to.**

**It may be weird but I know people who have had eating disorders and if you want to tell someone that wont judge you, you can message me, I don't know you so no one you know will have to know.**

**______________________________**

**Shukakus pov random!!**

_Wow, who knew that watching Gaara like this would be so much fun? Ha ha I wonder if he has an interest in this girl…_

_______________________________

Hinata looked around, nervously as her cousin pulled up to her seet on the bench, he was late, that meant her father and Hanabi were already home, and that wasn't good.

"Hinata, I just want you to kno-" Hinata cut him off before he could go farther.

"They are here already aren't they?" She didn't stutter she never does when shes scared, ever, except around Hiashi. Neji nodded grimly, he had never felt anything towards her before Hanabi was born or when her mother died, back then she was just another main branch member, she was just like everyone else in the main branch, then THAT happened, he hadnt been her friend and could have been there for her more after it and during it but that was the last thing she needed even now, even though she had it way worse than him, and it was sad.

"Unfortunatly, and Hinata… They are… be careful Hinata.." Hinata looked terrified and Neji resisted the urge to hug her.

"Neji-neesan.. I don't know… they havent… Im scared neesan.."She had a weird look in her eyes.

________________

**The way home**

"Hinata, has any one, you know found out?" Hinata looked at Neji strangely and sighed.

_This is odd, he never brings this up, he knows what a touchy subject it is that's….strange…_

"Hinata, you know have too talk to someone about it," Neji froze, what was he thinking!? That was retarded, of course she didn't, she _shouldn't!!_

Hinata knew that Neji regretted those words but decided to answer him anyway, to his surprise.

"No, how could they? The news was forbidden for months about it and no one c-cares where I went anyway they could if they looked it up, but they don't because no one watched it anyways,"Hinata looked at her cousin, awaiting his response, it must have been hard for him, having this burden on his shoulders, he couldn't tell anyone, not even Ten Ten and Lee, his best friends.

"Oh yes, I suppose that makes sense," He looked at her, she didn't even cry anymore, part of her was dead about 10% left of her maybe less how.. sad.

They pulled into the drive way, which was mostly blocked off due to Hiashi and Hanabis many cars. Hinatas heart began beating loudly in her ears and felt her body react, but she pushed it down gagging.

Neji gave her a dirty look, if her family saw him giving her any sympathy, it would only be worse for her.

Hinata approached the stairs leading to here mansion slowly, just before she was on her third step her sister came bounding out of the beautiful door cackling like a witch, and wearing clothes that revealed WAY too much skin, a short short skirt, a tube top too small for her that was reaveling her stomach and cleavage and 5 inch heels.

Hinata froze. This was Hanabi?! Her sister looked like a paler, darker haired version of Sakura! Hanabis heavely makeuped face interupted her thoughts..

"HAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Father wants to see you!" She turned away then turned back around.

"Oh and nee-chan, I didn't think you would be THIS ugly!! I mean you were ugly before but this is just gross! I am embarassed to have you as a sister, like always, Toodles!" With that Hanabi stalked off, swinging her hips in a weird way with each step. Neji meanwhile had walked past Hinata, purposfuly crashing in to her, knocking her down and without turning back stated:

"You idiot, stay out of my way, piece of trash." Hinata got up, losing all hope of escape and hurridley walked to her fathers office, dropping her bag in her room on the way by.

___________________________________________

Hiashis office…

Hinata entered quietly after knocking shyly and being answered by a booming

"ENTER,"

She went slowly to her father desk and seeing him silent, knew she was in for it and walked faster than got on her knees in a low bow. Her father stood up.

"Hinata…" She looked up and saw THE look in his eyes and looked back down.

"How dissapointed I am in you, well no I have never been proud of you, you are so worthless just like your mother," His quiet tone meant pain, lots of it.

She almost choked. Her mother? She was an amazing women, she knew she was.

"Soo do you want to say anything to me? Daughter?" He smiled evilly.

She wanted to scream, but instead.

"I k-k-k-know I am w-w-w-worthless, F-father. H-h-h-how w-w-was y-y-your t-t-trip? I h-h-hope it w-w-w-was s-s-s-satisfactory." She looked at him this is how it always went.

"Hmm, yes Hanabi got so little though, she deserves so much more, don't you think?" Hinata almost puked, yeah right Hanabi was a completley spoiled brat, but saying that meant death.

"Y-y-yes, s-she is t-t-truly a p-p-p-perfect c-child, I a-am o-of c-c-course j-j-jealous of h-h-h-her b-b-b-but s-s-s-s-she d-d-d-deserves m-more, t-t-t-than a-a-a-anyone in the w-world, w-while I d-d-deserve n-n-n-nothing a-at a-a-a-all," She feared him and wanted only to please him, but he loathed her.

" clever answer, you are right, here, I shall tell you why you are so worthless, Hinata you are a stupid, ugly, annoying, spoiled, cruel, harsh, weak, rude, smart alic, hateful, unworthy, ungraceful, clumsy, stuttering, jealous, ungrateful, pathetic failure. I suppose you know this?" He smiled at her and her eyes were as wide as sausers.

"Y-e-ess F-f-father I d-d-do," He smirked, she whimpered.

"Then come here, child," She looked at him and slowly stood up only to be knocked back down, by her father.

"YOU STUPID CHILD!!! FASTER, YOU ARE SO SLOW ITS DISGUSTING, YOU UGLY BRAT!!!! BE MORE LIKE YOUR SISTER AND COUSIN" He grabbed her shirt and pulled her too her feet and slammed her body into the wall, then kicked her back, she stood up quickly and he slapped her, then punched her in her face and stomach repeatedly, this stopped when the door was opened.

"Who dares-" He stopped when he saw his precious daughter standing in the door way, letting light into the dim room and smirking.

"Oh Hanabi my dear, would you like to help me?" Her smirk grew wider. Hinata looked panicked. Hanabi saw this and grinned.

"Of course Father, but before that, can I have some money, I am going shopping with my old friends, you know, too catch up!" Hiashi smiled at her.

"Of course my dear!" He stepped over Hinata and went to his desk, got a pen and pape(check) and quickly wrote a check of two million dollars to Hanabi and whe he gave it too her she pouted slightley and Hiashi, seeing this quickly took it back and changed the two to four, she looked happier.

"May I ask darling were you intend to go?" She smiled.

"Oh no where big, Paris, you know somewhere small," She was so stupid.

"Ah Paris, yes quite a nice place. Now," He looked at Hinata " Where were we?" He smiled brightley Hinata tried to curl her arms around her body on the floor, but,

"I think right here," Hanabi smiled happily and kicked Hinatas face like it was a soccer ball.

**Two hours later…**

Hinata was lying in the the floor, gasping in pain, there were cuts and bruises all over her body, they would take a while to heal, and the pain would be a problem.

"Get up Hinata, and clean this mess. I am going out for a while." Hinata knew what that meant, he was _drinking…._Great that meant more pain.

"I expect dinner to be made when I am back and you too be out of sight, I may have guests," With that he left and Hinata slowly stood up and looked around the room, there was blood on some things and some broken vases, she turned to go get a mop, then froze,

_OWWW!!! OUCH!!! Oh my god it hurts!! _Hinata hurt all over, but she forced herself to go to the supply closet to get the cleaning supplies. As sh made her way to it Neji saw her limping and gave her an apolegetic look before walking away.

She quickly cleaned the room before getting started on dinner.

Hinata could cook! She made everything you could imagine (go ahead imagine cuz I don't feel like typing it) and it smelled delicious, knowing her father would be home soon with many many people she showered with the water running lightly, as too not hurt her, she watched as the blood ran down her drain and stepped out and started to pat herself dry, when a slight knock came at the door,

"Its Neji, can I help you wrapp the bandages?" Hinat thought before wrapping the towel around her and calling to him,

"Yes Neji I would appreciate that," He came in and stared at her, the towel had blood seeping through it and she had bruises covering her back and parts of her face. It was sickening that someone would that to a innocent girl like that.

"Neji, are you okay?" Neji moved his eyes to her pain filled face and nodded. At least she wasn't stuttering…

"Hinata, I am so sorry,"

"It is alright Neji nee, it is not your fault," He nodded and showed her the healing cream she had made a few days ago, and the white bandages, and she smiled.

"Thank you," He nodded again.

"let me see where the bleeding is the worst!" She turned so he could see her back and without hesitation he gently rubbed the cream on her back.

"raise your arms!" She did as she was told and he wrapped the bandages around her whole chest and back, this continued for a while until she had bandages on her thighs to the bottom of her neck, she was practically covered in bandages like a mummy Neji sighed and then looked out the bathroom window

"They are here, I should leave" Hinata nodded and Neji turned to leave only to be stopped by hinata, who now had a huge t-shirt of his and small pajama shorts on over the bandages.

"Thank You, Neesan, for everything." Neji turned to her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Of course, Hime," and he left, Hinata blushed at the nickname her mother had givin her before she died.

She turned, hoping some of her fathers friends would stay so she could sleep soundly and walked over to her bed, after setting her phones alarm to 3:30 and then remembered

_Oh no! Gaara-san told me too call him today! But he is most likely asleep but he insisted, sooo….._

She quickly found his number in her contacts and called him,

"_Hello?" _came a voice that didn't sound like Gaara at all,

"G-g-gaara-san?" There was a silence and then she heard

"_Gaara, dude there is a __girl__ on the phone for you!" _Then a girls voice

"_Gaara, a girl? You never give girls your number!"_Then Gaaras voice

"_Yeah Yeah, Kankuro why the heck do you have my phone?"_

"_Ummm, I actually don't know" _Silence

"_Just give me my phone…" _Silence

"_Hello?"_

"G-g-gaara-san?"

"_Hn"_

"Its H-h-hinata,"

"_I thought you wouldn't call,"_

"…"

"_Are you there?"_

"u-u-um s-s-somethings j-j-just came u-u-up…"

"Oh,"

"You w-w-wanted m-m-me to c-call?"

"_We need to talk, Hinata about something tomorrow at school,"_

"A-a-ano O-o-okay,"

"_Just not NOW!"_ Hinata was confused

"_Oh come on Gaara if you have a girlfriend-"_

"_She is not my girlfriend Kankuro, This is my first day, and she is not like that,"_

"_Whatevs!"_

"_Temari," _Gaaras voice was threatning

"_We will talk tomorrow Hinata," _He hung up.

Hinata sat there, confused that was weird of course.. Oh and school tomorrow, that was scary and painful sounding, she fell into a crappy sleep

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_She was running and from what she didnt know_

_She looked around and saw the faces of eveeryone she knew_

_They were all laughing_

_Or looking at her with disgust and then there was_

_Gaara _

_He was smiling slightly and holding his hand out towards her as if too help her from all these people_

_Then her father came behind him_

_She tried to call out to him but nothing came out of her mouth_

_He killed Gaara_

_There was her therapist behind her with sedatives_

_She was in the hosipital again with the big white walls and everything_

_Then she saw Sasuke dead, locked in the room with her, and it started moving his eyes were blood red with black dots in the middle that began to spin wildly_

_She saw everything that had happened to her_

_Then-_

She woke with a start, her breathing was harsh and loud making her wounds hurt, she looked at her phone it said 3:29- then it began ringing- her alarm going off, she jumped at the sound and hurried to shut it off. Then got up to refresh her bandages, which blood had already soaked through. She rushed too put on clothes that completely covered her bandages, the one on her arms covered them to the middle of her fingers. She left immediatley, Neji was already in the car waiting.

"Sorry, were you waiting?" Neji looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"No, that was fast Hinata," She nodded smiling sheepishly

"I- well didn't, you know," Neji smiled

"I know Hinata, don't worry about it,"She nodded again, then winced in pain holding her stomache

"You okay, Hinata?" She just buckled her seat.

"Lets just get out of her, Neesan," Neji started the car and drove off.

Later in the car

"Hinata you have been thin lately…" She looked at him like he was missing something.

"OH, right that, sorry," She turned towards the window.

"Its okay, I just have to get through it," He was quiet, thoughtful.

"you know Hinata you are a wonderful cook, but you havent eaten since you were 6, I- I am sorry I shouldnt have said that!"

"Mm, no Neji it is true it is alright to say that, but I am not that good of a cook.."

"Yes you are, Hime," She went to argue but Neji shook his head, they were at her school.

"Hinata if you need anythin-"

"I know Neji call you, Goodbye," And she left

___________________________________________________

Sakura watched her leave the fancy car and scowled,

_that stuuuuupid girl she had everything I am guessing 7 cars, and she doesn't even show off, its just to make us mad! Know ing shes spoiled, she gets home and laughs at us, then forces herself to puke she even looks fat! Wearing those clothes its not even a fashion statement it's a freaking deathwish!_

_Well I think today will be a good time to show my little video_

________________________________________________________

"_Remember Gaara, I am picking you up early today, okay?"_

"Got it Temari,"

"_Okay, see you then,"_ She hung up

Gaara sighed,

_Okay, have to talk to Hinata before that!_

**You like this girl, huh**

_Mm, she is of interest to me_

**Right, of interest, well, she IS pretty hot**

_Shut up that's not what I think of her_

**Yeah RIGHT…**

**______________________________________**

**Next time**

**SIBLINGS**

Omg that waz loooooooong!

Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG yeah, while I am typing this my internet is shut down, so I am trying to get too 12 chapters while it is shut down so did I do it? 5 days it is my challenge!! YOUTH!!! Om god….

So I am going to write another HinataX? Story and I need voters! Tell me what pairing you want! Only choji and Naruto aren't allowed because I don't think Naruto cares for Hinata at all and I just cant see her with Choji!

Also my chapters have been a lot longer! Do you like that? Oh and no cussing in this fanfic! So some things might be different!

I don't own anything and for any of the rest of my chapters I do not own any songs!

**Chapter 7**

**SIBLINGS**

Homeroom was very boring, Kakashi-Sensei was forced to show up an hour early and apparently, had a bad hangover.

No one spoke.

Absolute silence.

You could here a pin drop.

But the pins were silent.

SHHHHHH…….

And the bell dared to ring.

So now it was 2nd period

Sakura was thinking hard about the video, she had just gotten it, and she needed more proof, making the puking sounds in the bathroom could just be audio hooked up to a video. Hinata was pretty famous, being the Hyuuga heiress and all, so looking her up on the internet should give her plenty of info on the subject, she would just do that and wait a few more days to show it, and at a time it would destroy what rep she still had left, which wasn't much, Sakura thought about it for a minute and realized why no one said anything about her, Hinata had been gone for 4 years, last time they had saw her was when she was 13, with short hair and a huge ugly bloody jacket (lol, IDK why I put bloody I was reading over and was like wait- what?!)now she had long hair and was even more pale. She had left middle school (They start middle school at that age) acting normal and later when she returned she was quieter then before, if that was possible! She seemed afraid of her own shadow, and still did. Sakura, with a snicker remembered the time her and Karin had locked her in a supply closet after she returned and she had a panic attack, she was in the hospital for weeks! When she was gone she was probably at some fancy mansion made for her with people bowing to her, and imagining all the populare (I Love that! Its like pop-you-lare all like long and stuff) people bowing to her- Sakura froze- her, bowing to weird, silent, ugly Hinata?! That was too funny to contain-

"HAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!" Sakura cackled.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Haruno?" Sakura looked up grinning and Anko-sensei raised an eyebrow. It was second period, even though their classes were always in a different order everyday, to keep kids thinking, it was weird to have Anko as a gym teacher, her and Gai were so different. Gai had, ironicly, broke his leg cheering on the roof of his one story house for youth, after being admitted to the hospital he had declared

"IF I DO NOT TEACH THOSE YOUTHFUL CHILDREN HOW TO BE VERY VERY YOUTHFUL, ANKO SHALL RUN THEM EXTREMELY YOUTHFULLY!!" And proceeded to try to run on his hands to the school from the hospital, but his leg threw him off balance, he fell down and a fat chipmunk had fallen onto him along with all its winter savings and had gotten very angry at him and his face was rather bloody and scratched now. His eyebrows had taken most of the damage.

"Sakura?" Sakura stood up, still grinning, no reason not to start now. Sakura smiled happily, and evilly.

"Actually Sensei, yes, there is," Everyone looked at her except Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke. Hinata was lying her head on the wall she was sitting against. Gaara was thinking about what exactly he wanted to ask Hinata. Sasuke was staring at Hinata. Sakura noticed this and clenched her fist.

"So Sakura, now what did you want to say?" Anko didn't like this girl and wanted to get on with the class. "I am waiting," She was calm today, that was…odd. Sakura grinned, this was perfect.

"I was just thinking, _everyone," _The three not looking at her focused on her. "Well, it was just kind of odd, have you ever thought about.." She made a dramatic silence. "Why Hinata went missing for 4 years?" Hinata and Gaara both froze, and everyone stared at her. Hinata looked panicked. Anko didn't say anything.

_Oh my god, why is she asking this!?_ Hinata thought _She knows something! I have to lie, I am sooo bad at lying!!_

Gaara, meanwhile had thoughts about the same kind of thing, kind of _What is she talking about, and why does Hinata look like that?_

**Isnt it obvious boy?**

_Isnt what obvious?_

**They don't know, Gaara. Think about, Hinata is the heir to a famous and powerful- not to mention rich- clan. Of course they wouldn't want the news of what happened to get out, it would ruin the clan forever, my guess is that the above us people told all of the little people that live here that there was a problem with all of the news stations for those years and if you looked anything about the news up, or wanted to, you would have to sign certain papers signing you to secrecy, that you wouldn't tell, of course, Hinata isnt anyones friend, and the above us people know that, so they don't care anymore, besides Hyuuga Hiashi costed millions of people their jobs, so that helps, but now anyone can find out on the internet, they just have to type two words into the search bar: Hyuuga Hinata, and poof everything, right there…and there…and there….**

_That was….detailed_

**I was bored, and hey getting trapped inside someones soul does that to you. I have… time to think about these things….**

_Oh._

**Yeah.**

"Yeah, Hinata where were you?"

"Oh puh-leez she was probably basking in like america or something with a bunch of guys!"

"No one told us what happened to you,"

"I mean no one really talks to you so you probably knew back then!"

"So Hinata," everyone got quiet, Sakura was speaking."where were you?" She asked.

"U-uh I-I was u-um t-t-tak-taking c-c-classes…"She said nervously, it wasn't a total lie, to keep her amused at the asylum they had hired a psychiatrist (?!) that also taught how to sing to gifted musicians, which she modestly, was.

"Oh, really what kind of classes?" Hinata gulped, Sakura smiled.

"…s-s-singing…"Sakura laughed.

"You cant sing Hyuuga, so don't lie to me, I mean, come on you cant even talk!" Everyone laughed. Except the obvious three people. Hinata just shook her head, she wasn't lying.

"Haha!!! Sakura-Chan you are _sooo _funny!!" Naruto shouted. Hinata looked down, sad. Sasuke noticed this.

"Shut up dobe."Sasuke glared at the hyperactive dunce.

"No you shut up teme!"And Sasuke did, making Naruto even madder.

"So you aren't lying? Then sing us a song! I mean if you took classes for it…." Hinata took a deep breath. Everyone thought she was really gonna do it.

"S-s-sakura, t-t-this i-is g-gym, i-its n-not f-f-for sin-singing…" Anko nodded.

"Sakura, I may be a sub, but I have a job to do, so listen to Hinata and in other words, **SHUT UP!" **Sakura looked embarrassed and proud of herself at the same time. "Alright, now that that drama is kind of over, Gai told me to run you all to the and I quote 'youthful youthfulness your youthful bodes and youfuller minds can contain!!Youth!' so start running!" Ino and Sai raised their hands at the same time."WHAT!" Ino put her hand back down, looking scared. Sai smiled, a fake smile.

"We have to change into our gym clothes, Sensei." Anko nodded.

"I forgot, okay, go and change," Anko looked around, no one moved."WELL?!" So much for calm, everybody ran to the locker rooms, well, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Sakon, and Haku all walked-Hinata went towards Anko. Anko looked at her.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata blushed.

"U-um well yes-yesterday I-I f-f-fell d-d-down the s-stairs and I cant move a-a-around b-b-because I g-got h-h-hurt," Anko took a minute to work out her stutteri-stuttering.

"Oh okay, that's fine then you can sit out today," Hinata nodded and sat back by the wall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The locker rooms were around the corner from the gym and right next to each other Sakura and Sasuke were the first ones done 1st+Sakura+Sasuke=X[[=

Sasuke knew Sakura was there, but he ignored her and attempted to walk faster, but she ran up to him and pulled him into a supply closet, when they were both inside she proceeded to playfully slap him while giggling-

"Oh Sasuke, you bad boy, I am not that kind of girl!" Sasuke in a bored way reached for the door, and Sakura slapped his hand away from it"So, Sasuke-kun, what did you want?" Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, let me go,"He pushed her off him.

"Oh I think I know now!"Sakura started making out with Sasuke and he angrily pushed her off, she looked like she was going to cry."WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?"She started to sob, and it wasn't pretty, she looked hideous, even more like a monster and not to mention Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Sakura,"She looked up, hopeful that he would finally want her to be his.

"Yes my Sasuke-kun? Are you finally ready to be mine forever? I knew you would come around eventually!"She was giving a seductive (Or so she thought) smile at Sasuke.

"Sakura, no I am not anyone's, and that was disgusting, just because we were on the same team in that ninja class thing, doesn't mean I like you. Sakura I don't feel anything towards you except annoyance."She kept smiling.

"You will come around Sasuke-Kun, you just wait!" Sasuke glared at her and walked out.

_Jeez she needs something done to her thick head._

_______________________________________________________

Both Sasuke and Sakura were now in the gym, along with everyone else and Ino was complaining.

"But Sensei, I don't see why _SHE,"_Ino pointed in Hinatas direction."Gets to sit out, its not fair, she is just being a big whiney baby! Like always!"Anko sighed.

"Ino, how is she a whiny crybaby if she never talks? I just told you she got hurt yesterday, and injurys excuse people from being included in gym!"Ino pouted and walked away from Anko, who rolled her eyes and later people could have sworn that they heard her mutter-

"Dumb blond,"Under her breath.(NOTHING AGAINST BLONDS)

Gaara looked at Hinata who was holding her body in a strange way, he smelled blood again.

Everyone had now run to the end of the world and was dying, well the girls and Choji were, the rest of the guys were just a little worn out.

"ALRIGHT!" Anko shouted above everyone."CLASS DISMISSED!!!" With a sigh everyone cleared out. On the way to 3rd period (Hinata and Sakura are the only important people in this class, for now….:::) Third period for the two girls was science with Orochimaru. On the way down to the basement that it was held (CREEPY!!) in. Sakura, at the top of the stairs saw a group of interesting people wearing black clothes with red clouds,(Guess who!) at the bottom and started to run at them, noticing that most of the guys were very hot.

There was a guy that could almost pass for a girl, with blond hair and silver eyes, a blue guy, a guy wearing a orange mask with a hole in it that looked like a pumpkin with black hair, a amazing looking guy with red hair that reminded her of a certain drop dead other red head, and a guy with long black hair, red eyes with dots in them, two lines on his face, and… he looked like a older Sasuke. Then there was a girl with blue hair that held a flower above her ear.

Unfortunately, Hinata was in front of the line of fire, or pink fire. She was of course knocked to the side, causing half of her body to hit the wall(They were at the bottom now) And gasp in extreme pain. She had noticed the people of course, but ignored them, being the quiet girl she was. She was hunched over holding her body. Her makeup was covering the bruises on her face.

Sakura was now introducing her self to the people acting like a (Insert word here…) and showing off her cleavage, which she didn't have much of…. The people though were completely ignoring her, and were much more concerned with our favorite little Hyuuga who was still leaning on the wall holding her chest. While Sakura…

"So I am like Haruno Sakura, and all of you guys,"She motioned to the guys"Are like sooo totally hot! I am free, just so you know…."She trailed of seeing the guy with blue skin glaring at her.

"Shut up!" He hissed at her, causing her to angrily gasp and look at were he was looking. The guy with the mask on was next to Hinata asking her if she was alright with out taking in air. She gasped once more before gaining her composer and walking away, muttering.

"Gomen, arigoto." With the people looking after her. Sakura snorted and continued talking to the people, but was then interrupted by the girl.

"Who was that girl?" Sakura glared at her for cutting her off.

"Hyuuga Hinata, don't mind her, I know she is amazingly annoying, but she is just a spoiled brat, who deserves someone slapping her. Who are you guys anyway?" They sighed but answered anyway.

"Konan,"The girl answered.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The mask wearing freak answered(He is not Madara in this its just a strange guy named Tobi.).

"Sasori," The hot red head said.

"Deidara, un,"The blond said looking towards the science room.

"Kisame,"The blue guy muttered. This was annoying.

"Uchiha Itachi," The Sasuke-Kun-impersonator answered. Sakura looked surprised.

"Uchiha, that means that you are related to Sasuke-kun, but he doesn't have any family!" Sakura looked angry for some reason.

"Mm.."Itachi was concentrating on why Hinata had been so hurt."Well, he doesn't like me, but we are siblings..Our group here is the Akatsuki, he thinks it is wrong," Hinata was standing behind the door to the science room looking through her stitched black and red bag for her homework, so she heard everything.

_So Sasuke-San has a sibling he doesn't like? I know how that feels!_

Sakura was annoying for a few minutes, before the Akatsuki walked away, Sakura had her eyes closed, wondering why Sasori wasn't kissing her…

Science was boring and quiet then it ended…

______________________________________

"Itachi, whats up, you are quiet man, but never this quiet…" Kisame was looking at Itachi questioningly, they were outside the school. Konan and Tobi had gone to talk to Pein about what Orochimaru had called them for.

"That girl, Hyuuga Hinata, she was the one on the news…" Sasori looked at Itachi with a shocked expression.

"You are right! The one with all of those problems! Jeez, she didn't seem like the kind of person the people were talking about on the news, though…"

_(FLASH BACK)~news bulletin~_

_Continuing the Hyuuga problem, Hyuuga Hiashi-Sama has_

_Finally told us why Hinata was only now admitted to her hospital He _

_Admitted this while next to a young 15 year old named Sakon_

_Hinata had tortured three people-two men and one woman_

_The men died and the woman is traumatized_

_Sakon was very shooken up_

"_She.. killed..t-those men! And blamed me! I thought they were going to arrest me!"_

"_I am ashamed of my daughters actions, but I only want what is best for her and that is why I insisted she was allowed in,"_

"_She was your girl friend, right Sakon-San?"_

"_Yes, I was a lot older than her, but she started following me around and insisting that I go out with her, so I accepted, she_

_Always acted strange and when I was going to break up with her was the first time she jumped out her window, I knew something _

_Was wrong she kept saying she wanted to hurt someone, and I was worried for her mental health.."_

_( END OF FLASH BACK)~news bulletin~_

"Well we didn't really talk to her, so we wouldn't know, Itachi, whats up though?" Deidara looked confused.

"When that pink haired girl slammed her into the wall, naturally it would hurt a little, but she was obviously in extreme pain, it doesn't make sense.." Sasori and Kisame nodded.

Sasori spoke first"She was moving like she was in pain too.." Then Kisame-

"I could smell blood and open wounds all over her, come ta think of it.." Itachi looked at them all.

"I am looking into this… It is interesting.."Deidara nodded

"I bet if you talked to Pein-Sama, he would think it is interesting to!"

"I will help you Itachi, I have been wondering what made the Hyuuga Heiress snap…" Sasori looked thought full.

"Right," Itachi said "Lets get going to the hide out," The Akatsuki members nodded and followed him.

L l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l llllllll ll l l ll l

Next time!

**Chapter 8**

**MY HOUSE?**

Gaara was surprised, stairs? You don't get that hurt from falling down stairs!

**Gaara, boy, this is getting interesting, but it is obvious she is lying…**

"I would like to talk to you about something in a place with less people," He gestured at the people milling around and staring at the two on the grass. Hinata nodded.

"W-were would tha-that be?" He thought for a second, and couldn't decide

**Come on this girl is trust worthy, at least she doesn't gossip! Invite her to your house!**

Gaara thought about that, Shukaku was right, that was a good idea.

"Would you… like to come to my house after school?" Hinata looked surprised. His house?

_________________________________________________

Whoa…


	8. Chapter 8

Okay one chapter down… sigh….. five to go! I am going to die!!

_My will_

_I Ma----, leave all my belongings to my cat, Gyzmo_

_Except for my toothbrush, I leave that to Fred_

_And my Socks, which I leave to Fred the 3__rd_

_My cookies go to Gaara, bless his soul_

_And anything my cat doesn't want goes to my reviewers!_

I don't own evanessance..or flyleaf or paramore or any band or singer.

_________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8**

**MY HOUSE?**

Hinata was just painfully glad the back up pain that Sakura had induced on her poor, frail, nutrition less body had numbed, the regular pain was still there, she was going to 4th period, which today, was art with Jiraya, and Kurenai was helping him with the art that the were doing to day, which was singing, well they were forming groups and they would have the rest of the year, to each work out a looong show for the school. The top two groups would probably get a record deal, and the best of those two would become the schools band. Hinata could play all instruments know to men and 16 known to gophers, not to mention she could sing, very, very good.

"Okay class, I am sure that you have heard about the band thing, right?" A few scattered nods"Good, then pick you groups, no less than three and don't have too many people."

About ten or fifteen minutes later l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l; l ll ll l l ll l l l l l l ll l l l l l l l ll l l l l l l l l l l l

Sakura was still insisting to get into Sasukes band, who had reached their limit (Or to many to hold Sakura), his band consisted of himself, of course, Gaara X], Kiba, and Shino. Shino played the key board, something Kiba made fun of him for, Kiba played the drums, Sasuke was one of the singers and played guitar, Gaara played all those instruments but he was lead singer and played guitar. Sasuke wanted to help Hinata, he had underestimated her, and thought she couldn't do anything. Gaara noticed him looking at her, and decided to be civil to him.

"Sasuke,"Said boy looked at him, Gaara had on black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with the kanji for love on it, and red fishnets on his arms, Sasuke had on baggy white shorts and a black t-shirt.

"What?" Sasuke wasn't to happy about having the stoic Suna boy in his band. Gaara motioned to Hinata who no one had in her band, she was alone.

"She is a big girl, Sasuke, you don't have too watch her, she can take care of herself," Sasuke almost blushed.

"I know that!" He snapped at Gaara, who just nodded and kept tuning his guitar. Sasuke looked at her one more time, she was slowly approaching Sai and Haku, who only had themselves, and didnt look to happy about Hinata coming to them.

"See?" Gaara was speaking to him again, Sasuke nodded.

Sakuras band was her, Ino, Kin, Tayuya and Karin, most of them could not play anything to well, but they thought they rocked. Kin played piano, Tayuya _could_ play well, and she played wind instruments, Karin and Sakura both sang, but Karin played the drums, and Ino played the guitar. They were all fighting right now.

Sakons band was him, Shikamaru and Choji, Sakon was as popular as Sasuke and didn't want Choji in his band, he didn't want Shikamaru, but he could do Sakons home work, so he didn't care. Shikamaru played the guitar, Choji did the drums, Sakon sung. Then Naruto joined them, he could play guitar REALLY well, but Sakon hated him so he didn't acknowledge him..

Sai and Haku were trying to get someone other than Hinata to join their band, well Haku was Sai didn't really care, so while Haku was walking around…

"So, Hinata, what do you play?" Sai gave too many fake smiles.

"W-what d-d-do y-you ne-need me t-t-to p-p-play?" Sai smiled again..

"Well, first of all your stuttering is hard to understand, so try not to do that in front of me, okay?" Hinata looked scared. She took a deep breath.

"O-okay Sai-san," Sai fake smiled again.

"Well. If you can sing, I do too and I play guitar, Haku plays the drums," Hinata looked him.

"I can d-do all of those things and any-anything else you want…" Sai was actually surprised that she could do all of those things."But, I would rather not do anything here.."She looked at all the people in the room. Sai nodded.

"Can you skate board?" Hinata was surprised, where did that come from? She nodded though. Sai was, again, surprised.

"Okay, I own that abandoned skate park next to the smaller academy, can you come there after school?" She looked thoughtful, Hanabi would be in Paris for about another week, and Hiashi was out of town till Hanabi came back. She nodded."Okay, do you know where it is?"Another nod. "Be there at 6:30 Kay'?" Nod… Now Haku was back and Sai pulled him to the side where they _thought_ Hinata couldn't here them.

"Don't worry man, I have a good feeling about this girl, she is coming to the park after school, and then we will be able to see what she can do," Haku snuck a peek at the quiet girl.

"I don't know Sai…" Sai smiled again.

"Trust me,"

And the bell rang, it was time for lunch. Hinata stood up to leave, everyone had practice times for the day, Sai went up to her before she left and fake smiled.

"Here, let me see your phone so I can give you our phone numbers," Hinata pulled her phone from her pocket, she was wearing a baggy black shirt with a long sleeve baggy black shirt under the first shirt, and then Grey sweat pants, the most comfortable thing you could wear in her condition. Sai put both his and Hakus numbers in and then handed over his phone to put her number in, which she did, Sai waved to her and walked away. She turned to leave and walked out the door, she was half way to the back door when Gaara came up to her and kept looking forward.

"Can we talk now?" She turned to him and gave a tiny nod. He looked at her.

"What you are not eating?" She looked sad and muttered:

"No," He nodded.

_Well, if she is like that with the eating problems, it makes sense…_

**I don't think she has an eating disorder…**

_Why?_

**Demons intuition..**

_RIIIGHT!!.._

**Oh what ever you are so mean!**

"G-gaara-San?" He looked back at her.

"Hn," She figured this meant 'What?'

"You k-k-kinda s-s-spaced o-o-out…"

"Sorry,"

**Dude, say something, you are scaring her!**

Gaara looked at Hinata and noticed she was farther away from him and was holding her finger next to lips as if to block herself from people. They were outside now, there were more people but no one really both sat down and Hinata looker at a rose growing on the bush next to them, Gaara saw this.

"Pick it,"He said. She looked at him for a second.

"No," He looked surprised.

"What?" She smiled.

"If I pick it, it will die, and it is still so young, there is so much it needs to do before it dies," Gaara stared at her.

"You didn't stutter…"Hinata looked embarrassed.

Shukaku was laughing inside Gaaras head

**HAHAHA I like this girl, she is cute.**

Gaara smacked his forehead angrily, Hinata looked alarmed, making Shukaku laugh more.

"A-are y-y-you o-o-kay?" She was stuttering a lot now.

"I am fine!" Gaara looked mad.

"U-um y-y-you wanted to tal-talk?" Gaara nodded.

"You know I am new here, and I know that no one knows about what happened those last four years," Hinata froze, completely, she wasn't even breathing, which alarmed Gaara.

"Hinata!" He started shaking her and she started coughing. She stared at him.

"Listen to me, you cant tell anyone that you…. know what happened, really, please, you just cant, and for reasons you don't understand,"Hinata looked extremely panicked. Gaara nodded

"How, did you get hurt yesterday?" Hinata looked even more panicked.

"I-I f-f-fell d-d-down the stairs at my house…" Gaara was surprised, stairs? You don't get that hurt from falling down stairs!

**Gaara, boy, this is getting interesting, but it is obvious she is lying…**

"I would like to talk to you about something in a place with less people," He gestured at the people milling around and staring at the two on the grass. Hinata nodded.

"W-were would tha-that be?" He thought for a second, and couldn't decide

**Come on this girl is trust worthy, at least she doesn't gossip! Invite her to your house!**

Gaara thought about that, Shukaku was right, that was a good idea.

"Would you… like to come to my house after school?" Hinata looked surprised. His house?

"U-um a-ano I cant t-t-today, maybe tomorrow?" Gaara nodded.

"Okay," Naruto came out of the doors and came towards them Hinata started blushing, and Gaara noticed

_She likes him?! Wow and I thought this school was odd already…_

Shukaku was laughing again.

"Gaara!" Gaara looked up Naruto was in his face, he pushed him away. Naruto started talking about something weird. Hinata sighed, Naruto would never notice her, he loved Sakura.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_You cant sing Hyuuga, so don't lie to me, I mean, come on you cant even talk!" Everyone laughed.. Hinata just shook her head._

"_Haha!!! Sakura-Chan you are sooo funny!!" Naruto shouted. Hinata looked down, sad._

_(END FLASH BACK)_

"Naruto," Naruto stopped talking and looked at Gaara. "What did you want in the first place?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, right your sister is here to pick you up…"Gaara got up looked at Hinata muttered

"See ya," And left. Naruto said nothing to Hinata and walked away, Hinata ran to the bathroom.

The rest of the day at school wasn't much, it was only one o clock when the power decided to go out and school was dismissed early.

Hinata didn't know what to do, her car was gone, she didn't need it because Neji picked her up, she had sold the car and given the money to a thing for abused children and animals. But Neji was at work until the time she got out of school. She was stuck here…

"Hey Hinata," Hinata looked up, Sasuke was in front of her.

"Y-yes?" Sasuke looked at her face, seeing a _what now? _Look on it and said-

"Do you need a ride?" Hinata looked sad,

_I am such a burden…_

"No I can walk home, I wouldn't want to trouble you," Hinata shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Na, It is no trouble at all," He smiled at her. "Besides, do you remember when my dad would have meetings with yours?" She nodded."Well I came sometimes and know it would take hours to get to your house from here on foot, so come on!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his dark blue car, and then oh so politely, opened the passenger door for her. Sakura, watching, cracking her knuckles.

On the way to Hinatas house, there wasn't any conversation, just a comfortable silence. They arrived within half an hour, as she got out of the car, she turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Thank you, Sasuke, I appreciate it and I owe you," Sasuke gave a grin and replied with,

"All I ask for in return is… let me drive you home and pick you up from now on, oh and your voice is pretty when you don't stutter," Hinata blushed and before she could reply Sasuke started again with"I_ insist…" _Hinata smiled sadly and nodded.

"Thank you," She said"Goodbye.." Sasuke nodded and drove off. Hinata called Neji, told him she was home already, and as soon as she hung up she got a text that said

_Skating park- one hour- from Sai at 1:46 pm_

_Reply? _Hinata clicked yes

_Can do._

And closed her phone

Next time

**Chapter 9**

**THIS IS WHERE SHE WENT!?**

Sakura stared at the computer screen with her mouth open like a fish.

_I cant believe this! Hyuuga did that!_

She started grinning

_Here I come morning announcements!_

________________________________________

Uh oh….

R&R!!!


	9. Chapter 9

That was weird…..

Anyways, this only has a few people in it and it will be short, so I might go for thirteen chapters instead of twelve.

Non owning at Google, I do have a website though…

**Chapter 9**

**THIS IS WHERE SHE WENT!?**

Sakura sighed, she hated school, she dropped her bag by the front door and kicked off her shoes.

"Mom I am home!" No one responded, Sakura sighed, again, her mom was working, she forgot.

Well at least it gave her time to look up the stuff on Hyuuga girl…

She pulled her moms laptop and pulled up Google first she went to images and typed in _Hyuuga Hinata._

She was shocked at what she found, pictures of some people, no wait! They were dead bodies! And then a women with scars, cuts and bruises all over her, she looked terrified. And then there was Hinata at a trial, and pictures of her covered in bruises and cuts! And then pictures of Sakon, which confused her

_What the heck...._

She went to the web search and clicked on the first links she saw, and when she saw the head titles she froze.

_**Hyuuga Hinata=Silent Killer**_

_**She never talks, but quiet girl aren't angels!**_

_**She killed at least two and tortured at least one!**_

_**She has eating disorders!**_

_**She is a lier!**_

_**Hurts her sister!**_

_**Blamed her boyfriend!**_

There was all kinds of things, with more pictures.

Sakura stared at the computer screen with her mouth open like a fish.

_I cant believe this! Hyuuga did that!_

She started grinning

_Here I come morning announcements!_

She quickly put together a power point that would lap over the morning announcements (They use a TV) and called Kin.

"_Hello?"_

"Kin, this is Sakura, get over here right now!" And she hung up

15 minutes later

"OMG! Sakura I knew something was weird, but this is amazing!" Sakura grinned.

"I know, and we are going to destroy her for stalking Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!"They were cackling like witches, then the front door slammed open.

"Sakura, I am home!" Sakura and Kin ran out to tell Sakuras mother about their findings,

"Is this the girl that is always mean to you and stalks that poor boy?" Sakura nodded vigorously and her mother, Aita nodded

"Well, I hope you make her suffer for doing this to you!" Sakura grinned more.

"Oh mother, I wanted more evidence, and I was wondering if you would let me buy a camera, her mother nodded and gave her $500

Sakura and Kin were at the cash register of an electronic store, flirting with Sakon, who worked there

"May I ask why you need this camera," Kin giggled

"Remember, when you went out with Hinata?" He made a disgusted face and nodded.

"Okay,"Sakura smiled sweetly."Come over to my house when your shift is over and we will show you!"

They had shown him and he was grinning ear to ear, his eyes were sparkling.

"She is finally getting what she deserves!" He declared

They were carefully planning what and how and when they would show this, Sakon thought it would be fun to make his ex girlfriend suffer for nothing, Sakura and Kin wanted her to suffer also, but it was also to get Sasuke away from her forever.

Next time

**Chapter 10**

**WHOA!**

Haku stared at Hinata, who was blushing, her whole face was red. Sai was messing with his guitar.

They all avoided each others eyes. They were all embarrassed, even emotionless Sai.

None of them knew what to say.

But they all did have one thing on their minds.

WHOA!

__________________________

Same for me!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, non stop typing and there is like three days left!

**Chapter 10**

**WHOA!**

Hinata threw her bag in to her room and left a note for Neji. She then went to the attic, where her skate board was, she never used it anymore, but she was like Tony Hawk on it (DAaAng, this girl can do everything) she also noticed that the wheels needed to be tightened on it, and sighed, her thing that tightens them was in her mothers room, her piano room. Hinata hadn't been in there since before she died.

She approached the room, warily, she didn't want to go in there. She slowly opened the door, it let out a long creek, she stared around, there was dust everywhere and cob webs in corners, the old cherry wood piano stood straight and proud in the center of the room, it was beautiful. Hinata slowly approached it. She ran her fingers over the white keys before she knew it, she was sitting on the bench playing beautifully, the song was sad, yet sweet, and quiet(It was bellas lullaby, I love that song and no I am not a twilight obsessed fan girl, but I have read the books and seen the movie) the song reached a soft climax, this song was the song her mother had played for her as a child, and the first song she had taught her. The song ended and Hinata, not able to contain the sweetness of the memories of her mother started to cry, and quietly sob she slammed her head down on the piano and let out as much of her stress as she could by crying.

_(FLASH BACK)_

"_Mother?" Hinata said looking at the pretty keys of her mothers piano, Hinari smiled at her daughter. She knew this was her favorite song._

"_Yes my sweetheart?"Hinata looked at her mother, she looked sad._

"_Are you going to forget about me when the baby comes?" Hinari looked surprised._

"_Why of course not! Hime, why would you say that?" Hinata started to cry._

"_B-because Father was talking to Uncle and he said that he hopes that the baby is better than me, because I am a waste of breath!"Hinaris eyes widened, her husband had said that!?She was going to talk to him later!"I don't want to be useless! I am trying so hard! Please always love me! I will be a good girl!" Hinata started going on about all the things she would do better and Hinaris eyes started to water, her daughter was way too grown up for a four year old._

"_Hime,"Hinari whispered softly, Hinata stopped and looked up"I will always love you, and you needn't worry, you are the best child I could ever ask for, and the baby will be wonderful too,"She took Hinatas hands and started to make them play the lullaby, she loved her daughter to no end"You are perfect Hinata, and you always will be, just believe you are, and when you truly need too, cry, let everything out, if not you will be lonely, and you always need friends,"She removed her hands and Hinata kept playing, perfectly._

_That was when Hinari was two months pregnant_

_(END FLASH BACK)_

Hinata, just had everything hit her, and she felt horrible, but she couldn't let Haku and Sai down, she also couldn't let her mother down.

She quickly fixed her wheels and grabbed her guitar, she wanted to get out of this house, and fast.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Sai, I don't know if this girl is going to help at all, I mean think about it, she is clumsy and never talks!" Sai nodded and looked Haku in the eyes

"Like I said, Haku, I have a good feeling about this girl," Haku sighed and retied his shoes. He was wearing purple skinny jeans, yellow shoes, his hair down, and a tight black t-shirt, it was weird, because it looked _good_. Sai was wearing black jeans, black shoes, and a bright green shirt, again, it looked good."Look, she is here right on time," Haku looked over his shoulder and with a pout, he pulled his skate board out and skated towards a ramp. Hinata had changed into a tighter black t-shirt, and her converse, with black and red skinny jeans and a mesh shirt over her bandages, the mesh was so small, you couldn't tell that they were bandages, and thought it was her skin.

She had changed in to these uncomfortable clothes because the loose clothes weren't holding the bandages up enough, and felt very naked in the tight clothes. Sai was surprised, she was _**hot**_…

"U-um am I late?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"You are right on time,"She looked at Haku, who was still pouting

"What is he doing?"Sai smiled

"Pouting," Hinata looked sad.

"Sorry, I can just ask Jiraya to take me out of the program, if you would like…" Sai smiled again, this guy needs emotions!

"No, hes just being a crybaby,"She nodded"Ready to show us what you can do?" She blushed and smiled

"As ready as I will ever be!" Sai nodded

"Great," Sai looked at the boy that was throwing a fit, "HAKU!!!" He screamed, causing Haku to fall over, and look very embarassed. He slowly came over,

"What?!"He said angrily, Sai smiled and motioned to Hinata, who looked awkward, standing there.

"She is ready," He looked at her "Okay, how do you want to approach this?" Hinata was obviously surprised Sai was directly asking her.

"Ano, well the best way I perform is to just….play…"Haku stared at her.

"Uh yeah right! That cant just be done, you cant just start playing all random and have it sound good!" Hinata looked at Sai, who didn't look like anything.

"Yes you can," Hinata said. Just as Haku was about to say something she started again"Look, we can try it out, and if it sucks, then we will do something else, okay?" Haku pouted some more and nodded. Sai spoke up

"So we just start playing?" Hinata nodded and Haku started playing a tune on his drums that sounded like twinkle twinkle little star. Hinata sighed

"Something harder, please?" Sai handed her a portable mic and took out his guitar and started playing a song he had been working on, Haku played the best he could, which was very good. Hinata took a deep breath and started to sing

_I'm in the business of misery, lets take it from the top_

She was dancing in a way along with the music

_Shes got a body like an hourglass that's_

She was smiling

_Tickin like a clock_

She looked beautiful

_It's a matter of time before we all run out…_

She grinned

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

She seemed to stop time as she sung

_I waited eight long months_

She showed everything in her movements

_She finally set him free_

So much emotion

_I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me_

She pointed to herself in a subtle way

_Two weeks we had caught on fire_

Just like her eyes and movements

_Shes got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile _**;]**

She grinned again and took a deep breath

_**WHOAA **_

She let out some of her frustration

_I never meant to braaag_

She was the best

_But I got him where I want him now_

Another deep breath

_**WHOAA**_

No one can beat her

_It was never my intention to braaag_

She was unstoppable

_To steal it all away from you now_

And so innocent

_But god does it feel so good_

At the same time

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

She was having fun

_And if you could then you know you would_

She could do every thing

_Cause god it feels sooo_

She had an expression of absolute bliss on her face

_It just feels so good_

And it did

"Stop," Sai stated softly. Hinata looked at him, scared it sucked. "That was…"

Haku stared at Hinata, who was blushing, her whole face was red. Sai was messing with his guitar.

They all avoided each others eyes. They were all embarrassed, even emotionless Sai.

None of them knew what to say.

But they all did have one thing on their minds.

WHOA!

"It was absolutely amazing, right Sai?" Haku was still staring at her. Sai nodded.

"Right," Hinata grimaced,

"I-I a-am s-s-sorry, I-I k-k-know I-I s-s-s-suck," Haku looked confused, Sai looked, like uhh..... look, Hinata looked sad.

"What!?" Haku stared at her like she could see through people"I just said you rocked!" Hinata looked down at her converse and shifted her feet.

"Haku."Sai was looking at her while talking to him

"What!?" Haku was very, very confused.

"The pause of what we said implied that it sucked," Haku looked confused for a few more seconds the understanding dawned on him.

"OHHHH!!!! OH OH OH OH! I understand!Hina!" He looked at said girl who looked scared"We weren't joking! It was the most amazing thing ever!" He was very hyper all of a sudden, usually he gets like this once a day, if not Sai takes him to the doctor…… Hinata nodded and sighed.

"Gomen," Sai shrugged

"You didn't do any thing, don't apologize, and plus, we are your friends now, don't act so shy around us, Hina," Hinata looked shocked

"Friends?" Sai and Haku stared at her, was she okay?

"Hai," Said Haku"We didn't know anything about tou and, well, we still don't, but O like you and Sai likes you, and you like us right?" Hinata nodded slowly and looked at the boys standing next to each other, she blinked

They blinked

She blinked

They blinked

She breathed

They breathed

Blah blah blah blah blah blah BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Phew, now that that's over

She broke out in a grin and tossed her arms around the two. Kind (NOW) Haku smiled and hugged her back, half emotionaless Sai sighed (LOL) and hugged her back, they both knew she was a loner and that friends were pretty much out of the question to her. Once they pulled apart Sai stopped and _sighed_ (LOL!!!)

"Name," was all he said. Haku had started to put his drums in their car

"What?" Haku looked back at him

"A name…"Sai was weird… Haku looked mad…

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!????"Hinata looked scared…like always….. and pulled Haku away from Sai and said

"I think he means we need a name, you know, for the band, it you know makes sense," Sai nodded and Haku glared at him..

"Cant you just say what you mean!?" Sai cocked his head and smiled.

"Yes," Haku was really mad…obviously and started to run towards Sai. Uh oh…

"Why you!!!!!" He tripped and fell on his face, Hinata ran over to him and started –are you okay!?-ing him, he sat up crossed his arms and pouted…again

"Whatever, Hina gets to choose though," She looked surprised and was about to protest when Sai cut her off

"Good idea Haku," Haku looked only angryer and looked down Hinata sighed and though about it……

Few minutes later

"S.L.B.R…." Haku looked up

"What?" That was a strange name…Sai looked at the clouds.

"What does that stand for?" Hinata didn't look at them but looked at the clouds also with her head slightly cocked,

"Suicide Loves Black Roses," Sai and Haku stared at her…uhm uh ah um ano nani what!!!???

"I like that," Haku was the speaker and Sai just nodded

They sat there for a few more minutes and then Hinata left on her skate board with a happy smile on her face.

Haku and Sai both stared after her and they both felt a little bit happier too, it was something about their Hina, that made them smile.

__________________________________________________________

Next time

**Chapter 11**

**CONFRONTATION AND A FEW OTHER THINGS**

She stared at him, her eyes were huge. He grinned at her.

"I have missed you Hinata, how was your…vacation? I hope you had a great time…**; D**" He was laughing sOoOo hard, to him it was the funnest thing, Suigetsu looked at the two of them, seeing the poor girls obvious discomfort, he was actually _concerned _and Sakon was having a ball torturing this girl so something must have happened…..Karin looked jealous, standing next to other jealous looking girl Kin.

The door burst open and light was let into the room.

"Hey… uh why are the lights off?" The light was switched on and in the door way was a guy with a hoodie on, the hoodie wouldn't have been weird…if he didn't have cat ears on the top."Whats going on in here?" No one answered him. He started to look around and noticed Hinata looking scared to death of the boy holding her shoulder. "Okay, tell me whats going on in here!" Sakon let go of Hinatas shoulder and walked up to the hoodie cat ear boy

"Nothing, we were just messin around, ya know?" And he left, everyone else followed him, except of course Hinata who looked at the boy

"Hey are you okay-" There was a strange look on her face as she ran out of the room he heard a small-

"Arigoto.." She was headed for the bath room

_______________________________________________________________________

Whoa…


	11. Chapter 11

Okay two too go… or three….I have a really good idea for the next story! Vote! Okay and all of these songs are on my myspace, so if any one else has one, I will accept friend requests and you can listen to these, they are really good! I don't own any of them though… You don't need my last name on mine soooo..

Oh! Nothing against emos cuz I might be one, Hinata is kind of to so the song just fit the moment! Some of the songs are messed up..

**Chapter 11**

**CONFRONTATION AND A FEW OTHER THINGS**

Hinata was soo glad her father wasn't here, he hated her being out at all and this would be no exception, even if it was for school. She sighed and opened the front door. She brought her stuff to the down stairs closet and neatly put it away.

"NEJI I AM HOME!!" She yelled, but it was still quiet. Neji came running down the stairs.

"Oh, Hinata hime, I… why did you yell? I did not know you could…" Hinata smiled

"Yell?" Neji looked at her and also smiled.

"Yes, I did not know you could yell, and… you are not stuttering," She nodded and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yeah well, it never lasts, you know that it happens sometimes…" Neji nodded and sat down at the table. Hinata grabbed some water out of the fridge and then looked at her cousin, he looked thin, she grabbed some chinese left overs from the fridge"Are you okay?" She questioned, he nodded and looked at her funny, what was she doing with food?. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks out of the drawer and poked the blob of noodles"Have you been eating?" He nodded his head, he was lying.

"I am not hungry…" She smiled and shook her head.

"Too bad," She put the food into a bowls and slammed it into the microwave"You always get this stuff….So hows work going?" He sighed. Neji was a scientist and studied eyes, the limit of the human eyes in different people and genders, and how heredity affected them, right now he was looking into clans and their eyes.

"We found out that my discovery of different things happening to peoples eyes at different points in their lives may be very very wrong," He stood up as the microwave beeped and opened the door, he then stopped. "This may cause us to lose millions of dollars and most of our machinery…" Hinatas eyes widened, she gasped.

"Neji I am soo sorry, if there is anything I can do-" He spun around angrily and glared at her

"THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP!!!! NO ONE CAN HELP, DON'T YOU SEE IT!!!!!! EVERY THING I HAVE EVER DONE IS GOING DOWN THE DRAIN! YOU ARE ONLY 17! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO!? HUH!? NOTHING, ITS USELESS! DO NOT SAY YOU CAN HELP BECAUSE YOU ARE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE! STOP BEING SO KIND AND GROW UP!" Hinata was near tears when he stopped, she couldn't believe he had said that to her and stood up, looking at the floor.

"I-I a-a-am s-sorry N-n-neji n-nee s-s-san, I….y-y-you can d-d-do i-it th-though, trus-trust me!...." She started to walk away."G-g-good n-n-night…" She kept walking, then stopped. "I-I h-hav-have a r-r-ride to s-s-school t-t-t-t-tomorrow, y-y-you d-d-d-don't have t-t-t-to p-p-pick me up e-e-e-either…" And she was gone. Neji stared after her.

He had hurt her…

H e was the only one she had left….

He had finished the job Hiashi and Hanabi had started…

Well, maybe not finished it, but he had helped…..

He looked down and…started…crying, he angrily slammed his fists on the table, he felt horrible, so horrible.

Hinata was in the bath room, with her head over the toilet, it was… nonstop…

They both couldn't sleep that night, Hinata didn't sleep much in the first place soooo…….. yeah….

MORNING:::(:  JH JHMN JHBMN JBH JLKP JKNKM JKNM JNN JH JKKNB MN MHJK KLKGBH JMKGN HJGB KJBJ N N N N M M MM M MM M M M MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOR NNNNNNINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!???????

Or is it?

Hinata stared at her self in the mirror, she had just woken up and noticed the pain starting to numb all over her body. The… fight…if you can call it that… with Neji had been a week ago…7 days….168 hours….10,080 minutes…..604,800 seconds…lots of moments…Kind of…maybe more….maybe less…..

Sasuke had been picking her up and dropping her off, though nothing was said during the rides, they both felt closer to each other, but like friends, to Sasukes disappointment, Sakura and her evil minions had been waiting for the right time which was getting closer, and Gaara hadn't been at school (They go seven days a week, and the teacher give them random days off…fun school…) Hinata wondered what happened to him, but he had not called her and she did not plan on calling him, he scared her, meanwhile the Akatsuki were talking to their leader, Pein, about investigating Hinata…..

She looked around, it wouldn't be long until Sasuke was here to pick her up. She quickly pulled on black jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket with red butterfly's on it., then grabbed her bag off the bed. She quickly ran down stairs and froze when she noticed Neji with his head down on the table. He looked up and looked startled to see her, he must have been sleeping. She stared at her feet and looked for an excuse to leave early. Neji noticed this and looked sad. He wanted to apologize, but he knew he could never heal what he had done. He decided to try anyways:

"Hinata, I am so sor-"He was cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. Hinata looked relived.

"B-b-bye N-n-neji N-n-nee s-s-san,"She stuttered out before running towards the door, she hesitated for a second before opening the door and leaving. She did not look back. Hinata walked over to Sasuke, who looked over her shoulder and noticed Neji standing by the door looking depressed. He opened the car door for Hinata, like always and went to his side, a few seconds later they left.

**IN THE CAR**

"So you were…looking kind of panicked when you came out of your house, Hinata," Said girl looked at Sasuke for a second before staring out the window…

"Yes, I know..I…fought with my cousin…" She looked stressed out and tired.

"He was watching us when we left,"Hinata looked sad.

"I know.." Sasuke sighed.

"So..you mean he yelled at you?" She nodded and stared at her hands sitting in her lap

"But.. I…he had not been well lately and I guess I pushed him over the edge.." Sasuke nodded and pulled into the school parking lot. "It was a week ago.."

"You could have said something." Sasuke had a small smile on his face. "This used to happen with my brother and I, we would… well I would interrupt his training or studying and he would get mad…but when he is mad, he is calm, he would say 'Sasuke, come here for a moment,' and I would come towards him…he would not ever say anything, he would just poke me like this.."He poked Hinata in the forehead "I wouldn't speak to him for weeks at a time, and he would feel bad I guess.. so when that happened," Sasuke pulled into a parking place "He would find me, pouting mind you, and sigh, then he would come up to me and…." Sasuke reached over to Hinata and said "Start to tickle me!' He started tickling Hinata, and it didn't hurt her, she was healing, she started laughing

"S-s Sasuke p-please s-stop!!" They were both laughing and Hinata was out of breath.

"We better go, before we are late.." Hinata nodded and they both got out of the car, walking towards the school together. "You two should just..talk, you said he hadn't been well, so I am sure he feels very bad, just try it.." Hinata looked thoughtful and nodded, then smiled at the usually quiet boy. Studying his face, she noticed he looked happier.

"Arigatoo, and Sasuke?" He looked at her

"Yeah?"

"You seem happier, and much more talkative.."

"I have a good reason for both.."

"Hmm.."

They then noticed Gaara looking annoyed talking to a blond girl with four pig tails. She walked to a purple car and left. Gaara looked more annoyed when a bunch of girls with I heart Gaara shirts on came running towards him at light speed.

Some how 5 minutes later he was in front of his locker, looking fine….

Hinata had gone to her locker to get a pencil. Sasuke had everything he needed and went to give the office his school fees. Gaara was walking past Hinata and muttered:

"Hey," Hinata was going to reply but when she turned, he was already half way down the hall way.

Nothing interesting happened until right before lunch… Sasuke had told her he couldn't drive her home, so she was going to walk, it would be good for her..

So the bands were meeting now, they were having the first show for their school, well their class today.

Naruto and his group were up first, Sakon hadn't been able to write any songs and Shikamaru was to lazy, so the job was up to Naruto and Choji. The band name was Losin' to Your Stupeditii

Sakon glared at the two boys, "don't screw this up!" He said angrily, pulling out the music Naruto had given him. Chpji had started a beet and Naruto was singing for this song..

I'm the sticky muck, sticky icky muck  
were gonna party, la Dee da dee  
till the sun is coming up  
im the, im the, im the sticky muck, sticky icky muck  
la dee da dee, everybody you should come  
and kick it with the sticky muck

I'm the sticky muck, getting bucked as a mofo *****,  
here to party, counting cash and dancing like a lunatic  
if, you want it, you know muck sticky's got it  
and if, your a hottie, then let me get your number  
cuz I'm hotter than a habanero,  
slicker than a water slide,  
cruising through your neighborhood,  
bumping in your funky ride,  
hell yeah, b*****s switch it up, and take a puff,  
if your in the mood for pleasure, nothing measures to the sticky muck

I'm the sticky muck, sticky icky muck  
were gonna party, la dee da dee  
till the sun is coming up  
im the, im the, im the sticky muck, sticky icky muck  
la dee da dee, everybody you should come and kick it with the sticky muck

I'm the sticky muck, sticky icky muck  
were gonna party, la dee da dee  
till the sun is coming up  
im the, im the, im the sticky muck, sticky icky muck  
la dee da dee, everybody you should come and kick it with the sticky muck

the time is now, the place is here,  
the crowd is live, the mic is hot,  
show us what you got, if you aint got it, take it to the house,  
find your purpose, be yourself, no one can do it for you,  
and if you live your mission, everybody will adore you  
now put your hands up in the air, and let me see you dancing like Fred Astaire,  
you need to get your *s* up out of that chair,  
i'm saying this to everybody everywhere,  
don't you know

I'm the sticky muck, sticky icky muck  
were gonna party, la dee da dee  
till the sun is coming up  
im the, im the, im the sticky muck, sticky icky muck  
la dee da dee, everybody you should come and kick it with the sticky muck

Sakon looked angry and embarrassed. Naruto was laughing and every one else was applauding, it was _very_ good! Jiraya complemented the group, and they sat down. Next was Sakuras group, Sakura looked proud of her self, espaically when a buff dude came through the door.

"He will be singing with me Jiraya!' She was looking at every one in a weird way. They bands name was Sakura flowers and Pink Hearts…

"Its..sensei and I guess that's okay…" Sakura grinned and her group assembled. The guy started first:

Yeah, this sounds nice

Yeah, yeah

I got a plan we can do it

Just where you wanted baby, baby, baby

As long as you want it

Come with me we can do it

Baby, baby, baby

I got a plan we can do it

Just where you wanted baby, baby, baby (Uh huh, uh huh)

As long as you want it

Come with me we can do it

Baby, baby, baby

My body is calling out for you bad boy

I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya

Baby, I'm a freak and I don't really give a damn

I'm crazy as a motherfucker

Bet that on ya man

If you like what you see

And you're curiosity

Let your mind roam free

Won't you pay attention please

What I gotta do to get you to want my body?

Quarter past three and I'm ready to leave the party

What you tryna do, do, do

(I got a plan we can do it

Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby)

What you tryna do, do, do

(As long as you want it

Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby)

What you tryna do, do, do

(I got a plan we can do it

Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby)

What you tryna do, do, do

(As long as you want it

Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby)

What you tryna do, do, do

(I got a plan we can do it

Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby)

What you tryna do, do, do

(As long as you want it

Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby)

Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked

Take it off Take it off Take it off Take it off

Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked

I'm not ashamed of my beauty you can see what I got

Shi* freak you out; imagine if I work it out

If I get on top, your gonna lose your mind

The way I put it down boy you know should be up

I understand, that you don't got no man

And I just want to take your hand

And I need you to understand

That, that, that I, I got everything

Perfectly planned in mind

Get it all inside, work that body

If you like what you see

And your curiosity

Let your mind roam free

Won't you pay attention please

If you like what you see

And your curiosity

Let your mind roam free

Won't you pay attention please (Yeah)

Get naked (Would you mind?) Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked (If I take it off?)

Take it off Take it off Take it off Take it off

Get naked Get naked Get naked Get naked

Baby, take it off

I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off

Baby, take it off

I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off

What you tryna do, do, do

(I got a plan we can do it

Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby)

What you tryna do, do, do

(As long as you want it

Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby)

What you tryna do, do, do

(I got a plan we can do it

Just what you wanted baby, baby, baby)

What you tryna do, do, do

(As long as you want it

Come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby)

Most of the guys had nose bleeds, probably because she had been…dancing…through the song….

Jiraya was looking at her like she was crazy….

Next was Sasuke and Gaaras group, there name was Shukaku Will Kill You or S.W.K.Y.

They would be amazzzzing…

And they started..

We were running through the town

Our senses had been drowned

No place we hadn't been before

We learnt to live and then

Our freedom came to an end

We have to break down this wall

When its

Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes

Ready, set, go! It's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

We are looking back again

On loneliness and pain

Never been so wide awake

Breathe slowly in and out

Somewhere behind the clouds

I can see the morning break

It really is

Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes

Ready, set, go! It's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

Leave it all behind you now

The final wall is breaking down

We are all it's all about

Nothing can stop us now

I promise you right now

I'll never let you down

Ready, set, go! It's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't turn around

Ready, set, go! It's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around

There was a standing applause. Sakura was passed out for like 5 minutes.

Next was S.L.B.R., they didn't practice songs much, they just practiced their instruments, so they had no songs, like always. Hinata approached Jiraya with Sai while Haku got his drums together.

"W-w-what d-d-do y-y-you w-w-want the s-s-s-song t-t-to b-b-be a-a-a-about?" Jiraya gave her a funny look.

"What are you talking about?" Sai spoke up.

"Just answer and you will see," Jiraya was thought ful, then he grinned. He leaned down to whisper the answer.

"Act like…sing a song Sakura would sing if she could write songs, or sing!" Hinata smiled and nodded Haku came back and was informed in what the song would be about. Sakura was laughing.

"HAHA! Hyuuga… Haku, Sai I am _sooo so so so soooo _sorry you had to take her in! She sucks soo bad, I am sorry we are so much better than you! But Sai you are mean to Sasuke kun, so I don't like you!" Sai smiled.

"Really? But I love ugly b****** like you!" The whole class started laughing well almost, Sakura was fuming.

"Okay, Sakura, sit, class settle down!" And thay did "Guys, start!" Hinata took the microphone and held it close to her mouth and breathed in. Sai and Haku started at the same time.

Lalalalalalove my body

**She spun around**

love my _BODY_

**Every time she said it she leaned her body down like she was flinching**

love my _BODY_

**And again**

Tatatatatatake my money

**She rubbed her fingers together**

take my _MONEY_

**Like she was flinching again**

take my _MONEY_

**And again**

I bet u bet u bet u want to touch me

**She grinned at the shocked looking Sakura**

U cant have me !

**She was saying it in a teasing way**

U cant have me!

**And she smirked**

Soooorraaay!

**Hello, some one say sarcasm!**

Nananananahahahh

**Flinch**

_Whoa_

**Flinch**

_Whoa_

**Flinch**

_Whoa_

**Flinch**

I'm so beeaauutiful

**She was standing still, but her eyes were scanning the room**

I'm so beeaauutiful

**She looked soo happy**

*Tiny scream*

**Every one was staring like she had sprouted a tail…awww that would be cute!**

_Whoo_

**Flinch**

_Whoo_

**Flinch**

_Whoo_

**Flinch**

Better shut your mouth or I knock you ova

**Yeah that's right!**

I will _KILL YOU_

**She was looking at every one in the room as she said this**

I will _KILL YOU_

**It was kind of scary**

Do ya do ya do ya think you got me?

Like it was a serious question, but sarcastic at the same time

I love my _BODY_

**Flinch**

I love my _BODY_

**Flinch**

_Nananananahahahh_

**Her eyes were closed with her mouth wide open**

_Whooa_

_**Flinch**_

_Whooa_

**Flinch**

_Whooa_

**Flinch**

I'm so Beeaauutiful

**And she was**

I'm so Beeaauutiful

**She was gesturing to herself**

Imm sooo Beeaauutiful

**Ha! Take that Sakura! Was what anyone else would be thinking..**

I'm so Beeaauutiful

**But she was way to nice and naive for that..**

Whaaoo!

**Flinch, She whispered**

You think I do this for you viewing pleasure?

**And then normally**

You think I do this for you viewing pleasure?

**She whispered**

Ima rip out your heart with my maniiicured fingers!

**And then normally**

Ima rip out your heart with my maniiicured fingers!

**She whispered:**

Your confused and it sets me free!

**And then normally**

Your confuuused and it sets me free!

**Grin**

I'm in a nova reaaality

**She looked dazed**

Iv got Ojs lawyers and they love me!

**Hahaha! She was kind of dancing it looked cool**

WhAAAAo

**Flinch**

I'm so Beeaauutiful

**Guys were getting nose bleeds**

I'm so Beeaauutiful

**Girls were jealous**

I'm so Beeaauutiful

**And Hinata rocked**

WHAAAAAAAAOOOO!!!!!

**She screamed it loud**

Whoa..every one was staring at them and Jiraya had passed out.. Gaara patted Sasuke on the back

"I told you," Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stared at the girl he was falling for..

Class was…well the bell rang and Hinata ran out of the door with her bag. She was embarrassed like before when she was singing with the boys.

She had to go to her locker and Haku and Sai caught up with her.

"Jeez Hinata you are so shy, that was sooo good, and well..kind of.." Haku looked embarrassed Sai finished his sentence with out emotion

"Sexy.." Hinatas whole face lit up, she passed out.

Half an hour later she woke up in the clinic, Sai and Haku had been forced to leave, and lunch had just started.

So now it was lunch, Hinata was walking towards the back doors when she was roughly pulled into a empty class room. She let out a small cry, before her mouth was covered with a hand. It was Sakon, he let go of her mouth but held tightly onto her shoulder

She stared at him, her eyes were huge. He grinned at her.

"I have missed you Hinata, how was your…vacation? I hope you had a great time…**; D**" He was laughing sOoOo hard, to him it was the funnest thing, Suigetsu looked at the two of them, seeing the poor girls obvious discomfort, he was actually _concerned _and Sakon was having a ball torturing this girl so something must have happened…..Karin looked jealous, standing next to other jealous looking girl Kin. Suigetsu was thoughtful, Sakon had just told them to come in here for no reason…"Your performance in the art or music room was very good, is that something that they teach you there?"She squeaked and tried to rip her self away from him he, in return pushed her harshly against the wall. Suigetsu remembered Karin saying something about the two going out and Sakon killing some people and framing this girl, but she seemed really freaked out instead of mad..

The door burst open and light was let into the room.

"Hey… uh why are the lights off?" The light was switched on and in the door way was a guy with a hoodie on, the hoodie wouldn't have been weird…if he didn't have cat ears on the top."Whats going on in here?" No one answered him. He started to look around and noticed Hinata looking scared to death of the boy holding her shoulder. "Okay, tell me whats going on in here!" Sakon let go of Hinatas shoulder and walked up to the hoodie cat ear boy.

"Nothing, we were just messin around, ya know?" And he left, everyone else followed him, except of course Hinata who looked at the boy.

"Hey are you okay-" There was a strange look on her face as she ran out of the room he heard a small-

"Arigatoo.." She was headed for the bath room

The hoodie boy stood their rubbing the back of his head looking confused

"Kankuro," The voice was dark and quiet, Hoodie Boy looked up.

"Oh, hey Gaara, this school is weird…" Gaara looked at his brother.

"What happened?" Kankuro looked for ways to explain what had just happened..

"Well…there was a bunch of people in here, and one girl was looking scared to death one guy was laughing and the two other girls looked jealous, and the last dude looked confused..oh yeah, the lights were off…" Gaara shrugged, there were plenty of things the people could have been doing, which is what he told Kankuro. So they moved on.

"Come on, we are going to be late for our meeting if we don't leave right now.." And they left….

L l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ll l ll ll l llll m m m m mm m mm m m m m m m l l l l l l l l . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . .. .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I don't know why I did that..

Hinata stared into the toilet for a second, and puked once more. She flushed and started to walk out, but noticed Ino standing there, in front of the mirror, completely oblivious to Hinata standing there. Ino was crying, she pulled up her sleeves and pulled out a razor lade, Hinatas eyes widened as she watched Ino slice up her wrists, every one was supposed to be at lunch, so Ino didn't expect any one to see her. Hinatas thoughts were cut off by Ino talking to herself:

"Why don't you lo-love me Sasuke?! I am tr-trying so hard for you! And Sakura, we were bes-best fr-friends a while a-a-ago.." She was sobbing now. She finished what she was doing and wrapped her wrists in cloth. She stood there for a second, then left. Hinata came out of the stall breathing hard. She leaned against the wall and slid down it. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when she heard foot steps approaching the bath room. She froze, afraid it was Ino, and then the blond girl she and Sasuke had seen Gaara talking to earlier came in and noticed Hinata sitting on the ground.

"Hey are you all right"? Hinata nodded, stood up and left.

Nothing interesting happened the rest of the day, Hinata was standing out side because school had been dismissed. She was waiting for Sai and Haku, who walked home some times and were walking with her to day.

When the two boys came out of the school, they were arguing.

"Just ask her out Haku! I am getting reaally tired of you talking about her!" Poor Hinata didn't know who they were talking about, soooooo

"NO! I will not! She will turn me down for sure! I refuse!" Hinata looked at the two as they approached her.

"Who ya talking about?" Haku looked embarrassed and looked down, not answering her.

"Besides!" Haku said to Sai,"You like her too!" Sai looked at him

"What ever.." Haku looked angry again and Sai smiled "Stop being so emo!"

"I am not emotional!" Wow Haku really?

They had started walking, and weren't near the school any more. Hinata randomly started smiling and Haku looked nervous. She started singing (I love this song):

I've got a problem with everyone I know

Sai grinned and started to sing with her  
I've got a problem I want everyone to know

Hinata looked at Haku with her eyebrow raised  
I got home late last night from the punk (PUNK) rock (ROCK) show  
I say it sucked because I'm emo

I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna scream  
I'm gonna say what I don't mean  
I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna mope  
I'm gonna give up all my hope  
Bringing everybody down  
Everybody with a frown  
Bringing everybody down  
Wait for death to come around

Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay  
Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay

I like to listen to my favorite band The Cure

Haku decided to sing some lines  
I'd ask her out but she'd say no!  
No for sure

I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna scream  
I'm gonna say what I don't mean  
I'm gonna cry, I'm gonna mope  
I'm gonna give up all my hope  
Bringing everybody down  
Everybody with a frown  
Bringing everybody down  
Wait for death to come around

Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay  
Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay

Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay  
Cheer up emo kid  
It's a brand new day  
Cheer up emo kid  
It'll be okay

Cheer up emo kid  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Cheer up emo kid  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Cheer up emo kid  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Cheer up emo kid  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me

Nobody likes me  
Everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me  
Everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me  
Everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me  
Everybody hates me

Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me, everybody hates me  
Nobody likes me

Haku was pouting

"You guys are so mean, Hina you are way more emotional than me!' Hinata laughed and nodded.

"I know!" Sai laughed to, they had arrived at Sai and Hakus apartment.

"See you Hina!" They waved to all waved and Hinata went towards her house.

She had arrived and froze when she saw her sisters cars parked every where. She cautiously approached the door and quietly stepped in. She went to her room and put her stuff away. She then went down stairs and when she arrived in the living room, she was shocked at the sight, it was an absolute _mess!_ Not to mention the girl (Hanabi) and the guy making out on the couch. Hinata gasped and Hanabi and the random guy looked up. Hanabi looked angry, and the guy was embarrassed. He quickly got up and rebuttoned his shirt, before leaving, and when Hanabi wasn't looking he slipped a piece of paper to Hinata that said

_You are way hotter, call me! _

With his number on the bottom. Hinata angrily threw the paper away. Hanabi, who was very mad came up to Hinata, slapped her, then tried to punch her, but tripped.

"I am telling father that you were doing that with that guy, and that you slapped me and pushed me!" Hinatas eyes widened. Her father was really going to hurt her this time! Hanabi was such a liar! Said girl skipped off. Hinata soon found out that Neji wasn't home, and was at Ten Tens.

Next time!

**Chapter 12**

**NANI?!**

"I am calling an ambulance!" Hinatas eyes widened and she squeaked out

"NO! You don't understand! I will tell you what happened, but don't call them!" The girl opposite of Hinata nodded and Gaara looked angry

"I am not so sure that's a good idea.." Hinata looked at him pleadingly

"Please, trust me…"

___________________________________________________

Whoa! Okay I really need some people to tell me what kind of pairing they have been craving! Akatsuki is allowed, and so is people that work for Orochimaru! But remember its for Hinata! Thanks a whole lot! Remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

No owning! I am sooo sad, if I did there would be a thing and I would make these stories into episodes!

Soo no one is responding to my stuff! Oh well….maybe I will use Sasori….Anyways I haven't updated in like forever soo I was like, OKAY MARIAH, just do it! So please review! I love you all.

VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

LaurenlovesNaruto!: Thank you for the song, I will def use it!

Any song requests for the song will be appreciated there will be a sequel

I am sorry its taking forever to get chapters up, one of my best friends died…and well I guess he is in a better place now…

**Chapter 12**

**NANI?!**

Hinata was in a frenzy, her father would be home in a few hours and Hanabi had trashed the place! Hinata had to clean, cook, and make sure that she had plenty of bandages and healing cream.

_Okay, dinner…cooking_

_House clean…check_

_Products of need…check-_

Hinata stopped, she was so used to these things, she wasnt even freaking out about it…that was sad…

She sigghhed, this was soo wrong, her life was sooo messed up. The dinner timer dinged, it was done. She hurried to prepare everything to perfection, she knew it wouldn't be good enough. The door bell rang and Hinata tensed up, her father wouldn't ring the bell.. She slowly approached it, it rang a few more times and before she opened it she heard

"_OW Sasori, your stepping on my foot!"_

And

"_Deidara shut your freaking mouth! She is taking forever! You know I hate waiting!"_

"_MAAAYBEEEEE she isnt here?Un..."_

"_Look at all the cars, smart one of course she is there! Or…here……"_

Hinata hesitantly opened the door, looking embarassed. The red head looked up and said stiffly,

"Its about time," Deidara looked at Sasori angrily, Hinata looked embarassed and sad

"Stop being such a stick! You made her upset you..you buthead, un!" Sasori raised an eyebrow and the two started arguing, about nothing and everything. Hinata decided to intervene

"C-c-c-can I-I help y-y-y-y-y-you t-t-tw-two?" They stopped arguing and looked at her, Sasori immediately answered

"Our leader would like to speak with you, now if it is possible," Hinata looked confused, even if she wanted to, she couldn't, she didn't want to be rude but…

"I am sorry, I cant at the…time…please leave…" Deidara looked offended and Hinata was growing more worried by the second

"WHAAT? LEeAVE?! HOW RUDE CAN YOU GET?! UN!!!" Sasori covered his partners mouth

"Understood we will leave, but we will be back," Hinata nodded and watched as they got into their car, Deidara fuming, and drove away, Hinata ran inside and finished her jobs, Hanabi came running down the stairs, rather loudly

"I AM GOING TO THE MALL TO BUY NEW CLOTHES AND YOU BETTER NOT BE DOWN HERE WHEN I GET BACK! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " She screamed, again, rather loudly. Hinata sighed, why her?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaara looked at his father, lately he had been calling meetings almost daily, and it was getting on the boys nerves.

"So you understand that you will not be taking the title of Kazekage of our corporation, and your brother will instead?" Gaara glared at the man, the resemblance between the two was extraordinary, except the brown hair, Gaara had no idea were he had gotton his flaming red hair, considering his mother also had blond brown hair.

"Old man, of course I know that, it's the only thing you've said to Temari, Kankuro, and I for the last two or three weeks, not that you talk to us much in the first place," His father glared at him, but the look had less malice in it. Gaara held his head up with his hand, settling it on his fathers desk, he had a lazy look on his face, which the Kazekage noticed

"Thats _Kazekage Sama _to you, and yes, I have said that to you and your siblings often, but you have never been particularilly bright, soo I find it necessary to repeat myself, and next time, Gaara, show more respect," Gaara stood up and gave his father the dirtiest look you can imagine, Gaara _was very _smart, he had the top scores in his school, him, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, nd some girl had tied for the top scores of the _world. _Gaara yawned and said quietly before walking out

"You know, even if I did get low scores from my new school, its only because you keep pulling me out to lecture me about being stupid and not good enough to run the company," The Kazekage looked appalled, but Gaara was already in his car, headed home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"So that's all he said _again?_" Temari looked shocked, Gaara nodded and kept eating his cookies, Temari sighed "That jerk, he never even talks to us anymore, not since-"

"I was born? He doesn't talk to us cause I'm here," Kankuro looked up from the T.V.

"I think she was gonna say since Mom died," Gaara glanced at his brother and gave both his siblings a look that said _SAME THING! _Temari and Kankuro looked down guilty. Gaara shrugged, he didn't need pity, and he didn't really care that they felt that way, he went to his room and meditated.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She said no, and told us to get out," Pein glared at the two in front of him and Itachi sighed, the girl was interesting and not many things interested him these days.

"Sasori, do I like my time being wasted?" Sasori swallowed and uttered

"No, Pein Sama," Pein nodded and Hidan snickered, like he had never angered Pein, but he had, in fact, earlier that day.

_(FLASH BACK)_

"_Were are my underwear, un?" Deidaras room was a mess, all his clothes were every_ wear _Sasori walked in, took one look around, and left. As he walked away from the pig sty he noticed Hidan and Zetsu laughing with their backs turned to him, he slowly approached them, wary of what they were doing._

"_What are you two up to?" Hidan spun around and then everything seemed to freeze Sasori looked down slowly to what he was holding and realized that in Hidans hands was a hot pink frilly thong, he slowly stepped back from the thong holding freak and turned to leave, leaving a very confused and embarassed Hidan, and a laughing Zetsu._

_Two minutes later…_

"_CLEAN THIS PLACE UP YOU FREAKING PIG!!"Konan was screaming, causing Pein to run in and look at the dirty room._

"_What are you doing, Deidara?" Deidara looked sheepish_

"_Looking for my under wear…"Pein stared at him and turned to leave, startling Hidan who was messing with the problem, and Hidan flung them from his hands….they his Pein in the face and stuck on one of his piercings…_

_(END FLASH BACK)_

Sasori gave him a look, and he shut up,

"We will…try again, she said, at the time she couldn't see us, so I figure we will return.." Pein nodded and walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata sighed and ran to her room, locking the door, her sister was back, and she needed to be invisible, her sister came into the house, and stomped up the stairs, Hinata looked out of the lock on her door and saw Hanabi going by with three guys who's arms were filled with bags. She sighed again.

Her father was now home, Hinata tensed up when she saw his car, about fifteen minutes after he had arrived he called her like this

"**HINATA, GET YOUR LAZY BODY DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **She squeaked and ran down the stairs, tripping, her sister saw this and started laughing, she went up to Hinata and kicked her in the stomach, her father growled "Get up," She did as directed, her father stared at her and picked up the steak knife, Hinata looked at it, scared. "My dinner…" He looked at her angrily "Was disgusting!" Hinata gulped and slowly swallowed, "Soo…you must be punished..for this as well as hurting your sister you monster," Hinatas eyes widened and Hanabi smirked. Hiashi raised the knife and Hinata gasped, he threw it as hard as he could, it hit her right in the stomach, she could have dodged it, but that would have been worse for her. She fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Hanabi stood over her and with a smile, put her foot on the knife and pushed it in harder, blood poured out of the wound. Hinata gasped and tried to crawl away desperately, Hanabi followed along with her father, he turned the knife and Hinata made a strange squeaking sound. He pulled it out and got onto his knees, then started repeatedly stabbing her, there was no end in sight. Hinata moaned in pain, then screamed, god it hurt. Hiashis white robe was becoming stained crimson with Hinatas blood. Hanabi was laughing like it was the coolest and funnest thing in the world. Hiashi stood up and stared at his eldest daughter, and Heir, he frowned, "look at this disgusting mess you have made, clean it up, NOW! You are so spoiled its disgusting!" He left, along with Hanabi. Hinata slowly hoisted herself up and bit her hand to keep from screaming. After a few minutes, she heard two cars pull out of the driveway, signaling that the two were gone. Soon after that, she heard Nejis car pull in the drive way. He came in the door and shouted

"IM HOME!" Hinata winced and finished cleaning up the mess, she had wrapped a towel around the wound. "Why does it smell like bloo-HINATA!" He saw her holding her stomach with a blood soaked towel and ran to her side "Hinata I am soo sorry, I had no idea, I should have been here earlier, I-should I take you to the hospital? The wound-" Hinata interrupted him.

"N-n-no I-i-I can h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-handle i-i-i-i-it..d-d-d-don't wo-worry…" She slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. She went straight into her bathroom and moved the towel, hissing. She stared at her stomach, the wound was huge, there were rips and tears in her stomach, there were three obvious holes though. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone and dialed the only person who wouldn't question what happened.

_Hello?_

"Kabuto?"

_Hinata?_

"Ano, hai…I need you to help me…"

_I will be there in five minutes, Kay?_

"Hai," BEEEEEP

______________________________________

About 45 minutes after she had hung up with Kabuto, Neji came up the stairs and quietly poked his head in

"There is someone here for you, but I should tell him to leave, seeing your condition.." Hinata shook her head and looked at her cousin

"Let him in,"

____________________________________________

I didn't read the whole thing, but some of these things show stuff about Hinata and why I do some of these things

All of this is from the Naruto wikipedia, and I do not own it, nor did I write any of it

Hinata is the eldest child of the Hyuuga clan's leader, Hiashi Hyuuga. As a child, Hinata was regularly seen being rather shy. As the eldest child, it was her birthright to become the next heir to the Hyuuga clan's main house. She was regularly put through grueling training by her father. One night while still a child, she was kidnapped by a head ninja from the Land of Lightning. Her father killed the head ninja to save her, which ultimately resulted in the death of Hinata's uncle, Hizashi Hyuuga. Despite the sacrifice that went into saving her, Hinata's father eventually deemed her a lost cause that was weaker than her sister, Hanabi Hyuuga. When she was assigned to Kurenai Yuhi he told her that he was unconcerned that she might die on a mission, saying that he had no use for a weak heir and began concentrating on Hanabi. Hiashi then left Hinata in Kurenai's care.

**Personality**

Hinata is generally kind-hearted and soft-spoken and polite, applying appropriate name suffixes to most people. She is a kind individual who is unwilling to watch people get hurt in front of her, a trait that Neji considers a flaw, and dislikes competition and fighting. As a result of her father deeming her inferior, Hinata often lacks self-confidence, and despite training hard, often makes mistakes on missions. Hinata is able to understand people who share pain, and is one of the few people who knows how painful Naruto's childhood was. She generally thinks carefully before acting, allowing her to think more clearly in tough situations.

Hinata has a long standing admiration for Naruto Uzumaki, making her one of the few female characters her age, if not the only, to not have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Despite being painfully obvious to almost every other character, Naruto has always been oblivious to her attention. Due to her timidness, he finds it awkward to be with her at times, particularly when she is unable to articulate what she wants to say, but still gets along well with her. As the series progresses she goes to great lengths to win his attention and recognition, even going out of her way in order to help him out.

Hinata gets along well with her teammates. Kiba's actions toward her are often motivated by concern for her, as seen when he urges her to forfeit if she is matched against Neji. Shino often indicates that he believes in Hinata, and makes a point of telling it to others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to Team 8's sensei, Kurenai, who is especially invested in Hinata's growth as a ninja and as a person. Kurenai noted that Hinata had improved in her battle with Neji. After Hinata was knocked down for the last time, Kurenai, despite appearing sad over how much Hinata suffered, silently congratulated her student for not giving up. After this and for the rest of Part I, she begins strengthening herself by training with Neji, and encourages Naruto at the same time, speaking her true feelings a bit more and training hard.

In Part II, Hinata still stutters when she speaks. Despite this, her feelings for Naruto have remained the same over the timeskip, as she is unable to bring herself to greet him when he returns, and passes out when he goes to greet her. She also appears more confident and willing to take decisive action unlike before. During Pain's invasion, Hinata finally lets her feelings out and confesses her love for Naruto. Though it is unknown what his reaction is, he is initially greatly shocked about her feelings, but it is still unknown how he feels now that she confessed her love to him.

**Appearance**

Hinata is portrayed as having a very cute appearance. She is usually seen with a timid and shy expression. She has dark blue hair in a bowl-cut style with fairly long strands framing each side of her face, and fair skin. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the infamous Byakugan eyes.

During Part I, she wore a pale hooded jacket that had a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and navy blue pants. After becoming a Genin, she wears her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. During Part II, Hinata let her hair grow to waist length and now dons a light purple jacket and navy pants.

**Part I**

**Chunin Exam arc**

When the Chunin Exams begin, Hinata entered with her teammates in an attempt to change herself. During the first test, she was seated next to Naruto, and when Naruto was struggling to complete the written exam, she offered to let him cheat off her test. However, after seeing the penalty for cheating on a student just behind them, he refused so she wouldn't get in trouble, and because he was too proud to cheat. His inspiring speech at the end of the first test gave her the confidence to not give up, so Ibiki Morino passed everyone in the group who didn't refuse to take the tenth question.

In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she and her teammates quickly managed to get their scroll, becoming one of the first Genin teams to do so in that exam. When Kiba and Akamaru smelled a second target, they witnessed the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari confrontation with a a team of Rain Genin. Gaara's brutal killings made them hide behind a bush, hoping not to be caught and killed.

In the preliminaries, Hinata had to face her much stronger cousin, Neji, in combat. She almost broke down and gave up after Neji berated her on being a failure who could never change. This made Naruto angry, and he cheered Hinata on, giving her the strength to fight her cousin. Despite being outmatched and being rendered unable to send chakra into Neji's system, she continued to fight against Neji. He was surprised when she refused to give up, refused to stay down, and became enraged when, for the first time, she was able to see through him, to see that he was fighting his destiny. He charged at her, but the Jonin in attendance restrained him before he could land a blow that would have killed her. When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji.

A month later Naruto, concerned that he will be unable to defeat Neji despite his vow, ran into Hinata. When he began to doubt himself, she told him that he never gave up, which was something she admired, and that she had become more confident after he cheered for her. This gave Naruto the strength and drive to go face Neji, and as he left, he told Hinata she was "A dark, timid girl... but you know, I think I like people like you." She was speechless and watched him go before leaving to watch the match with Kiba. The injuries she received from Neji not being fully healed, Hinata passes out during the match and does not see its ending.

**Pre-Shippūden filler arcs**

In the filler arcs, Hinata received more screen time than many other members of the Konoha 11. As a result of training since Tsunade's return to the village, she managed to create her own unique technique, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, and managed to save Naruto and the rest of Team 8 by using it against hostile bug users. In the filler episode, Naruto came across a naked Hinata's silhouette training in a waterfall at night. Naruto, being oblivious, didn't realize that it was her and talked to Kiba about how he saw a "beautiful girl" at the waterfall the next day, embarrassing her greatly. In the Bounty Hunter arc, she accompanied Naruto and Kiba to catch a thief, but because someone else caught him (albeit with their help), the mission was considered a failure.

As a result of these two failures, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba were threatened with being returned to the academy if they did not succeed in finding hidden treasure. The group initially had difficulty working together, due to friction between Naruto and Kiba, and Hinata worrying about them. In this arc, Naruto and Kiba constantly chose different routes to the cave holding the hidden treasure. A group of ninja who could perfectly transform into copies of others ambushed and kidnapped them. Their kidnappers left them to die in a cave-in, but Hinata saved them with her new jutsu. She was unable to pursue the impostors into town because of an earlier leg injury, so Naruto and Kiba did so. Hinata later returned, and mistakenly attacked Naruto after he absent-mindedly put down the chest, which had distinguished him from the impostor.

In the Land of Vegetables arc, she managed to defeat a powerful ninja, Jiga, although she nearly sacrificed her life in doing so. In the Cursed Haunted Castle arc, she helped her teammates navigate the halls of a strange castle, which was actually a summoned chameleon in disguise, to save a daimyo's wife. Over this time, it was shown that she had a much better relationship with her father, who after her near-success in the Bikochu mission, encouraged her to do her best. Neji also got along well with her, sparring with her and caring about her well-being.

When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya at the end of the series, she watched him leave, but was unable to bring herself to say goodbye to him. As he left, she vowed to become stronger and work as hard as he did.

**Part II**

Hinata in Part II.

In Part II, she had attained the rank of Chunin and was still part of Team 8, renamed Team Kurenai. When Naruto greeted her, she passed out, overcome by the prospect of seeing him for the first time in two and a half years. When she came to, just as she began to focus, Naruto came to her and asked, very vaguely, to come with him on his mission, telling her to "shut up and come with him." Hinata misinterpreted the words and promptly passed out again. After this, Hinata asked Kiba if she seemed more grown up in hopes of impressing Naruto. Kiba jokingly teased her by saying she was still as silly as ever, and then told her that Naruto was behind her, surprising and upsetting her.

**Three-Tails Arrival arc**

In the anime, when Tsunade learns of Orochimaru's current whereabouts, Tsunade calls for Team 8 for their tracking and info-gathering skills. As they leave (under Kakashi who is filling in for Kurenai), Hinata wondered if Sasuke was there, and after hearing that it was, asked if Naruto knew, too, but Shino told her that if he did, he would be unable to contain himself.

During the search, Hinata hopes to succeed in this mission to make Naruto acknowledge her again. Her Byakugan then detects unusual chakra, and discovers it belongs to one of Orochimaru's test subjects for the Cursed Seal. Through the man's chakra trail, Hinata leads her team to Orochimaru's hideout, only to barely escape from it after a trap is sprung, destroying it. While searching for survivors they find several men imprisoned in crystal before disintegrating. While Kakashi has Pakkun deliver one of Shino's crystal-encased bugs to Tsunade for analysis, the team continues looking for the enemy. Eventually, Hinata's Byakugan detects the enemies' chakra.

Immediately, Hinata and her team at a disadvantage through use of a smokescreen. Hinata however is able to negate this by using her Byakugan. She ends up facing Nurari, a man with the ability to shift his body to the point of repositioning his organs to avoid damage, effectively making Hinata's Gentle Fist useless. In the end, she is saved by Shino and his insects. She is injured, but says she is still able to move. When the teams later meets Guren, Hinata finds out that her Byakugan is being disrupted by Guren's crystal barrier, as it produces too much reflective light. When she proves able to defeat one of Guren's clones, the real Guren appears and crystallizes Hinata, rendering her completely immobilized.

After Hinata is saved from Guren, everyone is shocked to see that she remained unharmed after the crystal shattered unlike previous victims. Hinata revealed that she encased herself in a coat of chakra before the crystal encased her, allowing the team to realize that the crystal jutsu cannot crystallize raw chakra. After being healed by Sakura, Hinata joined up with her team again in time to save them from the enemies' smokescreen ambush with her Byakugan. Unfortunately, the enemies escape against after the appearance of a huge tidal wave. After a powerful fog emerges, Hinata uses her Byakugan to discover that a powerful chakra is responsible for creating it.

Later, Hinata and her team are joined by backup from Konoha with orders directly from Tsunade to seal the newly emerged Three-Tails. While not having expertise in ninjutsu techniques, Hinata is placed on the sealing team because of her great chakra control from her Gentle Fist training and further assistance from her Byakugan. Unfortunately, the enemies were able to intervene and stop the sealing process, enabling the Three-Tails to break free of the barrier. Hinata is blown away by the ensuing tidal wave, but Lee and Tenten help get her and the rest of the sealing team to safety.

After recovering, Hinata is put into a search party for a missing Naruto, to which Hinata showed much desire in succeeding at. After learning that Naruto was trapped inside the Three-Tails, Hinata was again put on a team assigned with the job of sealing the Three-Tails, to which Hinata showed less concern towards compared to rescuing Naruto.

**Hunt for Uchiha arc**

Team 8 is recruited to help Team Yamato find Itachi Uchiha. With her Byakugan, she was able to see that one third of Kabuto had been taken over by Orochimaru's remains. Later, when the squad regrouped, they came across Tobi, who appeared to be blocking their path to Sasuke. During the battle that followed, Hinata took the role of stationary scout using her Byakugan to follow Tobi's chakra signal. When Tobi and Zetsu left for the location of Sasuke's fight with Itachi, Hinata was asked by Kakashi about what she saw; she said she saw black flames. Kakashi recognized it as the Amaterasu flames, and he started leading the group to the hideout. Unfortunately, her team arrived too late due to Zetsu and Tobi's inhumanly fast movement. Tobi had already taken Sasuke away, leaving no trace for the team to track.

**Invasion of Pain arc**

Hinata survived Pain's destruction of Konoha. She showed concern for an injured branch house member named Kō Hyuuga, stating that his wounds needed to be healed, but Kō explained to her that he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. Once realizing that Naruto was fighting by himself she attempted to run to his side but was stopped by Kō who warned her she'd only be a burden. Just as she seemingly accepted Ko's words, Naruto was pinned down by Pain and decided to intervene knowing she did not have the ability to defeat him. With her decision to fight made, she declared her love for Naruto and proclaimed her willingness to die for him as she launched her assault. However, just as she had foreseen, Pain easily tossed her aside with the aid of Shinra Tensei and stabbed her with one of his chakra blades. In anger over the seeming death of his friend, Naruto slipped into his six-tailed transformation while a barely conscious Hinata looked on. As the battle between Naruto and Pain raged on, Team Guy arrived at Hinata's side and rushed her away from the battle field and to Sakura's side. As Sakura healed Hinata's wounds she finds herself speechless by Hinata's love and dedication toward Naruto. With her wounds healed, a thankful Hinata expresses relief toward Naruto's defeat of Pain.

**Abilities**

**Byakugan**

As a member of the Hyuga clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, which gives her a near 360° field of vision, albeit a blind spot around the back of her neck. She can focus her sight to drastically increase her range in one direction, far outstripping Neji's visual range while doing so. In Part II, she is able to see a fire 10km away, while Neji's known maximum is 800m. During the hunt for the Bikochu, she was able to effectively see every small insect in the area. Later during her fight against Guren in her crystal labyrinth, Hinata's Byakugan was used against her as their were many reflections, yet she was able to focus her Byakugan on her target, Guren, perfectly.

**Gentle Fist Taijutsu**

Hinata using Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

She also specializes in the Gentle Fist fighting style, which allows her to damage her opponents' chakra circulatory systems and inner organs directly with even a slight tap. Despite all these abilities, her father at least initially believed her to be too weak to lead the clan. After her fight with Neji, Hinata took her quest to get stronger to new levels. She used training that consisted of manipulating water to sprout in an orb around her. This training manifested itself during the Bikochu filler arc where she showed her self-made technique Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. With it Hinata emits streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which she can use to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to the speed at which these blades move, the amount of control she has over them, her natural flexibility, and her ability to manipulate their size, Hinata can use this technique to attack and defend simultaneously.

During the Three-Tails arrival filler arc, Hinata faces Guren's clone. Hinata reveals her new technique after due to her training during the timeskip. This technique is the minor version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms called Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms. Hinata has also put her natural flexibility into a great performance. While battling Nurari, Hinata was capable of dodging almost all attacks, even if Nurari has an elastic body. She also demonstrates great accuracy with her attacks. When fighting Pain, she was able to force him back and was about to use a new attack, called the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, before being defeated.

**Other Media**

Hinata has two versions in _Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2_ and _Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4_. One is normal Hinata and the other one is more powerful, which is named "Awakened Hinata." She was able to use Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms in the second version.

Hinata also made her first appearance in Shinobi Retsuden series in "Naruto Shippuden: Shinobi Retsuden 3".

**Trivia**

_Hinata's name means "sunny place." It can be written with the exact same kanji as her last name, Hyūuga (__日向__). _

_Despite Hinata's lack of panel time compared to some of the other Konoha 11, Hinata is very popular in __Naruto__ character popularity polls, frequently making in into top 10 favorite characters. She was placed 10th in the first, 6th in the second and third, 12th in the fourth, 9th in the fifth, and 13th in the sixth. She finished 11th in the seventh and most recent with 6,917 votes. _

_During the Three-Tails Arrival filler arc, it appears that Hinata has better chakra control than Ino, as she was able to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier technique flawlessly when Ino had difficulties at first. _

_Creator Masashi Kishimoto had originally intended for Hinata to be a regular member of the Hyuga clan, but instead decided to make her a ninja. _

_Neji shares the same amount of genes with Hinata and her sister Hanabi as half-siblings. This is because their fathers were identical twins. _

_Hinata is the only member of Team Kurenai (except for Kurenai herself) to not use an animal in their fighting style. Kiba uses Akamaru and Shino uses insects. _

_According to the Third Databook: _

_Hinata wishes to fight Neji and her father, Hiashi. _

_Hinata's favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, and her least favorite foods are prawns and crabs. _

_**Quotes**_

(To Naruto) " ' _I always cry and give up right away... Always getting it wrong. Until you, Naruto-Kun... showed me the right path to follow. I chased you forever... always wishing that someday I would catch up. Always dreaming that we would walk side by side. Always trying to make it to where you were. You changed me! Your smile saved me from who I was! I'm not afraid to protect you, even if I die doing so! Because.... I love you, Naruto-Kun....._ ._"_

"_When I watch you, I feel strong, like I can do anything, that even I am worth something._"

_______________________-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -=

OKAYY now that that's over I guess I made you think this chapter was that long, but its not nearly over.

- -- - -- - -- -- - - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- - -

"Jeez, usually I don get patients with this bad of wounds!" Hinata sighed and looked slightly annoyed Kabuto noticed and quickly said "Sorry! I am not asking questions!" Hinata smiled and nodded, relieved. "Okay I need you to pull your shirt up a little.." Hinata did as she was told and layed on her back as he stitched her up. She was still in pain. After he finished he told her to keep laying down, movement wasn't healthy right now. He had cleaned the blood off of her, and gave her a new set of clothes. He also gave her pills for sleep and pain. Kabuto was about to leave, but she called him back.

"Wait-Kabuto?" He turned and smiled

"Yes?" She smiled, but winced

"Uh..Ano..Arigatoo…how can I repay you?" Kabuto came back by her

"You don't have to thank me, but as for repaying me…maybe we could go out sometime?" Hinata stared for a second before nodding and smiling without wincing. "Great, I will see you at school in Science tomorrow, bye Hinata Chan," she fell asleep as soon as he left.

______________________________________________________  
"Whats wrong Hinata?" It was morning and Hinata was dressed and ready, waiting outside before Sasuke was even there, but now he was, and Hinata was rushing, scared her family was going to wake up.

"We- we just have to get out of here, please S-s-sasuke," He nodded and drove off,

"What was that about?" Hinata just shook her head, Sasuke knew this meant to back off, and he complied. He looked at her "You look..like your in pain..?" Hinata turned to him

"I-I f-f-f-f-fell," Sasuke nodded but thought to himself

_She is a bad liar_

The rest of the car ride was silent until they got to school when Sasukes fangirls decided to mob him with flowers and candy, which he hated. Sasuke yelled to Hinata that he would be fine, then told her to on, so she did. She was at her locker when Kabuto approached her

"How are you feeling?" Hinata looked towards him

"It..s-s-still hur-hurts.." Kabuto nodded and explained that wounds like hers hurt a lot.

"When you get better, I will still be taking you out," Hinata smiled, they were now walking towards her homeroom

"I look forward to it," Kabuto kissed her forehead, causing her to blush, and walked off, Gaara was the only one who saw. That's what he _thought._

Sakura had also saw, and wasn't to happy about it. Gaara growled in a low tone when he saw, making Shukaku laugh

**HAHAHAH! Jealous, my boy?**

_Pft, yeah right, why should I even care?_

**Because you are…**

_I am what?_

**Jeez, I was pausing for dramatic affect, I was saying you are obsessed with this freaking girl!**

_Nani?! I am not!_

**AAAaaare to, it always Hinata this and Hinata that!**

_Whatever, old man..or cough cough whatever you are…_

**Shut UP!**

_You shut up, you live in me!_

**Fineeeeeee…..**

Sakura meanwhile ran up to Kabuto before he was to far away, dragged him back in front of the door and started shamelessly flirting with him, trying to make Sasuke jealous and Hinata mad at the same time. It did not work. Kabuto merely walked off, ignoring the girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nothing else happened until third period, when they had to sing again, amazingly for Hinata, singing soothed her poor stomach. Sasuke, Gaara and the rest of the group was first, Gaara was singing today, and the whole time he was singing, he stared at Hinata. The poor boy did not realize how hard he had fallen for the girl.

They started

_There is no hope for you and me_

**He looked kind of sad**  
_Cause this long drive might be the last time I take the wheel_

**Sasuke was also looking at Hinata, she looked embarassed**_  
You're not sure how you feel._

_I take the spot light_

**He stepped forward a bit**_  
Always gives you stage fright_

**He threw his arms out a little**  
_Wish this song would end right_

**Now he held them towards his heart**_  
Wish that you would stop_

**Now he held his head**_  
Makin my head spin over and over it's over but what if we..._

**Then he smiled slightly**_  
If we just pretend  
_**Sasuke was rocking his guitar [X**_  
You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_

**He pointed to himself**_  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_

**He motioned towards the crowd (In Hinatas direction) with his finger in that ~come here~ way**

_  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_

**He picked the guitar laying on his chest up and played a small part**

_  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star  
_**Now he smirked**_  
This isn't right you said_

**He shrugged**_**  
**__It takes some time you know_

**He nodded as he sang this**_  
But try again tonight_

**He raised his eyebrows**_  
This fight is getting old  
_**It looked like he was sighing**_  
I take the spot light_

**His smile was really beautiful**_  
Always gives you stage fright_

**He looked like he found it amusing**_  
Wish this song would end right_

**He clenched his fist and looked away**_  
Wish that you would stop_

**He gripped his head again**_  
Makin my head spin_

**He looked up**_  
We're done but old enough to build up_

**His legs spread out a little more**_  
For it wasn't false love_

**He looked straight sat her**_  
Wish this song would end_

**He played his guitar**_  
I wish this song would end  
_**Like he wanted to kill it**_  
You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_

**He smirked again**_  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_

**His arms crossed**_  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_

**Girls were fainting**_  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star  
_**He kept nodding**_  
We're done tonight_

**Now he was whispering**_  
We gotta pick it up slowly_

**His head lowered**_  
Can I hear your voice?_

**He kept looking down**_  
What a perfect story._

**As soon as he stopped saying that his head shot up and he was singing louder than ever**_  
Can I pick you up?_

**He grinned at her**_  
You can be my star_

**She was wondering if he was looking at Sakura, who was in front of her, he couldn't possibly be saying this to her**_**  
**__My spot light's on, we're closin up on your scene_

**The way he was looking at her, was like he was talking about her life**_**  
**__Your scene the final scene the final  
_**Kiba picked up, beating the drums with their voices**_  
You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead_

**Hinata cocked her head at them**_  
So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me_

**Gaara thought this was cute and kept smiling**_  
I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are_

**That's what he thought**_  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

**He knew it**_  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

_**And he wanted everyone else to know it**__  
You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star_

**Cause it was true**

When they stopped everyone was amazed at how good they were. Sakura was next. Ew. Sasuke sighed and hid in the back. Gaara went to Hinata and sat next to her.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Taste of my lips and having fun_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now_

The way she was looking at Sasuke, you would think _he _was stalking _her._ Naruto and friends were next.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f*&king scared of him._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a h*,  
Never trust a h*,  
Won't trust a h*,  
Won't trust me._

_X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a h*,  
Never trust a h*,  
Won't trust a h*,  
Won't trust me._

_Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

_Woah, woah, woah..._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a h*,  
Never trust a h*,  
Won't trust a h*,  
Won't trust me_

Sakon always looked embarassed at the end of these, but they were veeery good…Hes weird... So anyways neat was S.L.B.R Hinata was hoping she didn't get stomach problems during it.

"HAHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHHJHAHAHA!! You got lucky last time Hyuuga, you WILL suck this time!" Hinata ignored Sakura, making her VERY angry.

_IMMA GET YOU HYUUGA!_

_hold on to me love _

**She swayed with the beat**_  
you know i can't stay long _

**Her eyes oddly became a dark purple**_  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid _

**With the light in the middle like pupils**_  
can you hear me? _

**She cocked her head**_  
can you feel me in your arms?  
_**And closed her eyes**_  
holding my last breath _

**Then put her hands around her throat  
**_safe inside myself _

**Then hugged herself**_  
are all my thoughts of you _

**She kept swaying**_  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_**She slowly opened them**_  
I'll miss the winter _

**Her face held a smile that dared Sakura to say something**_  
a world of fragile things _

**She spread her arms out**_  
look for me in the white forest _

**Her face averted to the ground**_  
hiding in a hollow tree_

**Then she looked up**

_(come find me) _

**With a small smirk**_  
i know you hear me _

**Her eyebrow raised**_  
i can taste it in your tears  
_**Her legs spread farther from each other**_  
holding my last breath _

**She was suddenly a lot louder**_  
safe inside myself _

**Her arms wrapped around herself**_  
are all my thoughts of you _

**Unconciously she looked towards Gaara**_**  
**__sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_**Her arms pushed out from their position like they were dropping something**_  
closing your eyes to disappear _

**And she closed hers**_  
you pray your dreams will leave you here _

**And gave a blank smile**_  
but still you wake and know the truth _

**That turned into a grin**_  
no one's there  
_**She gestured around her**_  
say goodnight _

**She waved a little**_  
don't be afraid _

**And shook her head**_  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

**And she left as the bell rang**

**_________________________________________________**

Sakura was mad. She mad at Hinata. She was tired of the attention she got. And she was going to make her pay.

Two periods had gone by since music. Hinatas singing wasn't spoken about…No one really knew why, it just seemed kind of..forbidden. But now they were going to lunch. Since Hinata didn't eat, she was at her locker. Gaara was about to leave and was standing in the hallway talking to the blond girl again. Sasuke was waiting for Hinata in the back of the school. Hinata had put everything away and started to walking down the hall, she wasn't in anyones way, no one was even paying much attention to her. Sakura had different plans for the poor girl. She walked hotly up to Hinata, who didn't look at her and kept walking. This made Sakura and her groupies mad. Sakura lost her temper slightly and shoved Hinata has hard as she could, which was pretty hard, Hinata hit the water fountain..well the corner pushed into her stomach. It wasn't enough to disturb the wound in it, but it did make her body react the same way it had when she was in the bathroom with Sakura. She gasped, Sakura walked away. Amazingly, no one had seen her do that to Hinata. Hinata hurried and ran to the bathroom, pushing Gaaras sister out of the way as she did so. Gaara was startled, and his sister was mad. Gaara turned and saw Hinata rushing into the bathroom

**BOY! I smell blood on the girl….**

Gaara muttered a curse, and not caring it was the girls bathroom ran in with his sister. What they saw horrified them. His sister was the first one in, and heard puking sounds, Gaara was confused when he heard this, he really did not think the girl was bulimic…The blond hesitantly opened the stall Hinata was in and gasped falling down and scooting away from Hinata. Gaara froze and stared at her. She was sitting next to the toilet, blood all over her, the toilet was over flowing with the stuff, and it was still pouring out of her mouth. She looked miserable. Her eye lids just hung on her eyes like she was high or something. Temari pulled her phone out, Gaara still hadnt moved.

"I am calling an ambulance!" Hinatas eyes widened and she squeaked out

"NO! You don't understand! I will tell you what happened, but don't call them!" The girl opposite of Hinata nodded and Gaara looked angry at the decision, she _needed_ help!

"I am not so sure that's a good idea.." He said quietly. Hinata looked at him pleadingly

"Please, trust me…just..dont do it" She passed out. The blond looked at the girl

"What do we do now?" Gaara looked at her.

"Temari, while I am at the meeting, take her to our house, clean her up and let her rest, we need to talk to her," Temari nodded, Gaara pulled his hoodie off and pulled it onto the unconscious girl, Temari looked at him questioningly. "Shes covered in blood Temari," Temari blushed, embarassed and nodded. Gaara hoisted her onto his shoulder and walked out, only to be greeted by the principle, Tsunade.

"What THE HECK?!" Gaara looked at her angrily

"Shes sick," Tsunade sighed

"We are having a talk tomorrow," And then she walked away

______________________________________________________________________  
That was so long gmo

Wowwww

Review?

My fingers hurt…

I cant stop!

Help me! HELP HELP HELP!!!

OH, I hope your understanding a bit now…

And also, this story has deaths in it……

So yeah…

If you don't like things like those things…

Then um uh um just keep reading?

This is going to take forever with the spell check…

So um now I am done kinda..

___________________________________________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

OKAY! So like heres the next chapter…..

R.I.P. Alexander Deskins

Of and WROO: Yeah I will use it, I was actually planning on it, but it wont be until later in the story, maybe not even till the sequel (There is going to be three different ones)_______________________________________________________

**Chapter 13**

**OH MY GOD**

Temari looked into her backseat where the girl was laying, her face buried in her brothers jacket

___________________________________________________________________________  
OKAY HERE IS GAARAS

**Gaara** (我愛羅) is the **Fifth Kazekage** (五代目風影, _Godaime Kazekage_), the youngest child of the Fourth Kazekage, and the youngest brother of Kankuro and Temari. Being raised as a tool of Sunagakure, Gaara gained the nickname **Gaara of the Desert** (砂瀑の我愛羅, _Sabaku no Gaara_).

Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage and the younger brother of Temari and Kankuro. During Gaara's birth, his father ordered Chiyo to seal the One-Tailed Shukaku within him in hopes that Gaara would become the ultimate weapon for Suna. Because a sacrifice was needed, Gaara's mother, Karura, was used. Before she died, Karura cursed Sunagakure, hoping Gaara would avenge her death. Gaara was trained by his father, but raised mainly by his uncle, Yashamaru. Because of the power of Shukaku, the villagers of Suna hated and feared Gaara, seeing him only for the monster sealed within him. For a time, Yashamaru seemed to be the only person who cared about Gaara. When Gaara would mistakenly harm others due to the subconscious abilities granted to him by Shukaku, Yashamaru would be the only one who understood that Gaara hadn't intended to harm anyone. Gaara's father, however, did not see Gaara in the same light, and viewed Gaara's frequent attacks upon villagers as a result of a failed experiment that was a threat to Suna.

Because of the danger Gaara imposed, his father began sending assassins to kill him, though when all attempts met with failure, the Kazekage asked Yashamaru to kill Gaara. As a result, Yashamaru tried to assassinate Gaara, only to fail just as those before him had. Gaara dealt a lethal blow to him. But when Gaara realized that it was Yashamaru, he was horrified and screamed before bursting into tears. Although Gaara tried to dismiss Yashamaru's attack as an order of the Kazekage, Yashamaru corrected him by saying that he had willingly accepted the mission. Having never truly loved Gaara, Yashamaru hoped that killing Gaara would avenge the death of his sister, who had named Gaara after the phrase "a self-loving carnage" (我を愛する修羅, _Ware wo ai suru shura_), a sign of her hate for Gaara. In a last ditch effort to kill Gaara, Yashamaru detonated a number of explosive tags covering his body, asking Gaara to, "Please die." Gaara survived the blast and lost the only person he thought had cared for him.

**Personality**

While Gaara had initially tried to be friendly towards others despite their fear of him, Yashamaru's actions and words changed him. Realizing that nobody loved him, Gaara used his sand to create the kanji on his forehead "love" (愛) as a symbol of a "demon loving only himself." Gaara became emotionally withdrawn, all but silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself and "mother," the voice of Shukaku in his head. He learned to find pleasure and eventually a reason to live in annihilating the numerous assassins sent to kill him – and by extension, anyone who threatened his existence. This was only worsened by the occasional demand by Shukaku for blood to sate its blood lust. Gaara's insomnia, forced upon him by the fear that the demon inside him would eat away at his personality if he were to fall asleep, only furthered his instability and desire to kill. In time, Gaara's father would come to appreciate Gaara and the uses he could serve, and canceled all assassination orders in the hopes that Gaara would become an effective tool.

The Siblings

Gaara's childhood was somewhat similar to Naruto Uzumaki's, even though more unfortunate due to his lack of anyone to call a friend. Both were lonely and desired to be liked, loved, and acknowledged as an individual, free of others' prejudices — they are themselves, not the demons they were forced to "contain" — and both were driven into a desperate state. While Naruto consequently developed the misconception that pranks and mischief would bring him the attention he sought, Gaara came to the conclusion that he could preserve and confirm his own existence by killing any and all who challenged it, securing an extreme form of existentialism as his key personality trait. In the absence of others' acknowledgment, he could compensate by valuing only himself to the exclusion of everyone else. Furthermore, while Naruto eventually had Iruka Umino and Team Kakashi to acknowledge him, Gaara never had anyone to bond with, with the exception of Yashamaru's deceitful friendliness, and did not understand the concept of fighting for anything other than himself until his confrontation with Naruto.

After being defeated by Naruto, Gaara was shocked to find that Naruto knew very well the pain that Gaara had endured all his life. He was even more surprised that Naruto never gave up hope on being acknowledged as a person and ultimately found friends who truly cared for him. Seeing the determination that Naruto had to protect his friends made Gaara question his own path in life. Realizing that he gave up too easily, Gaara decided to follow Naruto's path, wishing to become Kazekage of Sunagakure so he could be connected to his people and hopefully have them finally acknowledge his existence as a person. Over the next few years, Gaara's determination to find happiness became apparent from his decision to rely on his own power rather than his inner demon's. Gaara eventually formed a close friendship with Naruto.

**Part I**

**Chunin Exam arc**

Gaara participates in the Chunin Exams, where he is quickly identified as a skilled competitor. He is able to pass the first phase without giving any indications that he is cheating (the objective of the test). During the second phase he demonstrated his thirst for blood by killing Team Shigure, who Gaara claimed had looked at him the wrong way. Gaara and his team finished this phase in roughly an hour, beating the previous record by over four hours, with Gaara not getting so much as a speck of dust on his clothes, a feat that would be very difficult even for an experienced ninja.

In the preliminary matches, Gaara was matched against Rock Lee. Lee's formidable speed and strength are enough to bypass Gaara's Shield of Sand completely, forcing him to rely on his secondary Armor of Sand. Despite Lee's best efforts, Gaara's sand protected him from even Lee's Reverse Lotus, which left Lee in no condition to fight after its use. Gaara used his sand to crush the weakened Lee's arm and leg, critically injuring him. Gaara tried to kill Lee, but Might Guy intervened before he could harm Lee any further. For the finals, Gaara was matched against Sasuke Uchiha. In the month before the finals Dosu Kinuta tried to kill Gaara in order to ensure that he could fight Sasuke. Gaara promptly killed him with the power of Shukaku.

In the final round matches of the Chunin Exams, Gaara was to play a major role in Orochimaru's invasion upon Konohagakure by releasing Shukaku within the center of the village. During his match with Sasuke, however, Gaara was wounded by Sasuke's Chidori, disabling him from serving his role in the invasion. With Gaara no longer in a condition to join the battle, Gaara and his siblings fled the village while the invasion proceeded without them.

Gaara was pursued by the members of Team 7 and Shino Aburame, which forced Gaara to begin transforming into Shukaku. As his transformation progressed Sasuke tried to use Chidori two additional times, but when both proved ineffective at stopping Gaara he was left exhausted. Gaara tried to kill Sasuke, but was stopped by Naruto and Sakura. Intrigued by Naruto's abilities, Gaara pinned Sakura to a tree to force Naruto to fight. When Naruto began gaining the upper hand, Gaara completed his transformation and put himself to sleep to bring out Shukaku's personality. With the help of Gamabunta, Naruto woke Gaara up and broke the transformation. With the last of their energy the two exchanged final blows, Naruto ending up claiming victory. Gaara was puzzled by Naruto's undying devotion to his friends, causing Gaara to realize that Naruto's strength came from the desire to protect those close to him. As Gaara and his siblings fled the scene, Gaara openly apologized to Kankuro and Temari, which surprised and confused them. Thanks to Naruto's influence, the defeat proves to be a major turning point for Gaara.

**Sasuke Retrieval arc**

Team Baki was called by the Fifth Hokage to assist the Sasuke Retrieval Squad in retrieving Sasuke when he defected from Konoha. Gaara arrived to help Rock Lee in his battle with Kimimaro. Here Gaara showed his change in personality as he worried about Lee's injuries, the same ones he gave him in the Chunin Exams, while fighting Kimimaro. In the fight, Gaara showed off several new abilities, though he couldn't defeat Kimimaro, and both he and Lee were almost killed by the Second State of Kimimaro's Cursed Seal, though they were saved only by Kimimaro dying from his own terminal disease. The two formed a friendly bond and returned to Konoha.

**Pre-Shippūden filler arcs**

The Sand Siblings would later appear when they become teachers at a Konoha-style ninja academy at Suna. As instructors, Gaara takes on the only student who was willing to train under him, Matsuri. Because of Matsuri's fear of weapons, Gaara trained her to use a jouhyou. When a group of people called the Shitenshounin kidnap her in order to get to Gaara, Suna calls for aid from the Konoha 11. Gaara first fought Suiko, then he caught and attacked the Shitenshounin leader, Hoki, but was captured. To escape Gaara did a partial Shukaku transformation, reviving the Takumi Village's ultimate weapon, Seimei. Gaara later destroyed Seimei with Ultimate Absolute Attack: Shukaku's Halberd, and killed Jin with a Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral.

**Part II**

**Rescue Gaara**

Gaara in Part II.

Having become the Fifth Kazekage during the gap in time between Part I and II, Gaara was targeted by Akatsuki, who sought to extract Shukaku from within him. Though Gaara was able to fend off one of their agents rather effectively (actually crushing one of Deidara's arms during the battle), Deidara managed to capture Gaara by threatening the village, leaving Gaara open to attack while he protected it. With Gaara unconscious, Deidara took him to the Akatsuki hideout.

Although Naruto Team Kakashi did their best to save Gaara, they did not arrive in time to stop Akatsuki's extraction of Shukaku, resulting in Gaara's death. However, Chiyo resurrected Gaara with her life-restoring technique in the hopes that it would make up for her sealing of Shukaku into Gaara years earlier, bringing Gaara back to life at the cost of her own. Gaara awoke surrounded by his friends from Konoha and the Sunagakure villagers that had gone looking for him, all relieved that he was alright. This was the first time Gaara truly felt loved and not so alone.

Before Naruto went back home, he tried to say goodbye, but admitted that it's not something he's good at. Gaara used some sand to encourage and guide Naruto's hand, and the two shake hands, symbolizing Gaara and Naruto's friendship and Gaara's new characteristics. Additionally, while the precise effect on Gaara from Shukaku's loss is still unknown, this scene shows that he has retained the ability to manipulate sand. The Third Databook later states that these powers can never be taken away. In addition, as Gaara is no longer at risk of being controlled by Shukaku, it is safe to assume his mental stability can recover and the village will no longer view him as a possible danger.

**Movies**

Gaara and Kankuro came to the aid of a band of Suna villagers who came under attack in _Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel_, also known as Naruto the movie and the stone of Gelel A group of seemingly invulnerable armored warriors attacked the shinobi, and it was only Gaara's sand manipulation abilities that saved the group from certain defeat. The sand ninja then destroyed the warship that brought the warriors, only to come under attack from knights wielding the power of the Stone of Gelel. Gaara engaged one of these warriors called Ranke, who wielded lightning powers, and was able to thwart her using his sand. When Ranke transformed into a monstrous form of greater power, she seemingly outmatched Gaara until he crushed her using Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral. By doing this he made lightning rods to drain her lightning, the jutsu was called Thunder God of Sand.

**Abilities**

Gaara partially transformed into Shukaku.

As the host of Shukaku, Gaara possessed the ability to manipulate sand, typically moving it through the air to serve various purposes. The amount of sand he can control at one time is fairly immense, as in Part II he is able to gather enough sand to cover Sunagakure as a shield. If sand is lacking in abundance, Gaara can break down the earth minerals in the ground to create more sand. While he can control any dry sand, ordinary sand requires more chakra to manipulate it, tiring him at a rapid rate. As a result, Gaara keeps his own chakra-enhanced sand with him at all times in a calabash gourd also made out of sand on his back. Because this sand is already infused with his chakra, Gaara has a great deal more control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it.

During battle, Gaara rarely moves, attacking with his sand from a single location and rarely using taijutsu. When first introduced his basic means of attacks is to first use Desert Coffin to capture, immobilize, and potentially suffocate an opponent with sand. Once the opponent is subdued, he uses Desert Funeral to cause the sand to crush the opponent with varying intensities. Though he comes up with other means of attack throughout the series, the "catch and crush" tactic remains at the center of his battle style, as he attempted to use it four times on Kimimaro and failing each in Part 1, despite having new jutsu.

As the second element of his stationary combat style, Gaara has a number of sand-based defenses to be used in case an opponent gets too close. His primary defense is his Shield of Sand, an automatic sand shield that surrounds and protects him from damage whether he wants it to or not. Gaara can control the shield to some degree, strengthening it to steel-like quality or calling upon it to completely encase himself. While an effective defense, the shield can be overcome with high speed attacks or simply be broken through with incredibly forceful strikes. Should this happen, Gaara has a layer of sand covering his body called the Armor of Sand. Although it's a useful secondary defense, the armor requires large amounts of chakra to remain active and also has the side-effect of weighing Gaara down.

In addition to these basic methods of offensive and defense, Gaara also has a number of miscellaneous attacks that, while capable of being an attack or a shield, are not limited to such purposes. By making a Sand Clone of himself, Gaara can have an ally to be used in battle or a mere distraction to be used to buy him time. Unlike most other clone-jutsu in the series, the Sand Clone can retain its shape after more than one attack, and can even reform itself or capture an opponent upon being dispersed. With Desert Suspension Gaara can use sand as a platform to allow himself and others to float in the air. His Third Eye also allows him to create a floating eyeball of sand in any location that he can see through as a means of spying or to guide his attacks while completely enclosed by his defenses.

In desperate situations, Gaara can take on the form of Shukaku by layering sand on his body, making him many times more powerful than he already is. Shukaku's personality grows more dominant during this transformation, increasing Gaara's homicidal tendencies. Once finished, Gaara assumes a human-sized version of Shukaku wherein he relies on his brute strength to destroy everything around him. If need be, Gaara can almost instantly create a life-sized version of Shukaku should the human-sized form fail. In this form, he remains deep within the Shukaku copy, safe from harm though unable to move. Gaara can also unleash the spirit of Shukaku through his Feigning Sleep Technique, which forces him to sleep to allow Shukaku copy to operate at its full potential. To do so, however, Gaara must emerge from within the copy, leaving him open to attack for the duration of the jutsu. In time he begins gaining better control over Shukaku, such that he can suppress its personality by himself towards the end of the anime's filler arcs. By the time Part II begins, Gaara is even capable of using Shukaku's arms to attack numerous times without losing control of himself.

**Creation and Conception**

Kishimoto created Gaara to be a foil to Naruto, giving him a similar background to Naruto, where he was rejected by his peers and fellow villagers for being the host of a Tailed Beast, a situation that Kishimoto refers to as being "very much like Naruto's. He was universally rejected and ignored, living a superfluous existence." Gaara's development from this state into a highly withdrawn, sadistic character was intended to induce sympathy for him from readers, as it was contrasted against Naruto being a cheerful troublemaker.

Gaara's initial attire, along with the costumes of his siblings were difficult for Kishimoto to draw, resulting in a change of costume during the Sasuke Retrieval arc, with Gaara receiving an outfit with an upright collar. As well as being easier to draw, it was used to show the change in relationship between Gaara and Naruto following their previous fight. Kishimoto cites The Matrix, one of his favorite movies, as an inspiration for Gaara's new costume, and he considers it to be his favorite costume of the three siblings.

**Trivia**

According to the databook, his favorite foods are salted tongue and gizzard, his least favorite food being soft bean jam.

In the _Naruto_ character popularity polls, Gaara was placed in 7th in the first, second, and third, 8th in the fourth, 10th in the fifth, and 7th in sixth.

The mark on Gaara's forehead is the kanji for "love" (愛, _ai_).

Both Gaara's father and Naruto's father are the Fourth Kage of their respective villages.

At fifteen, Gaara is the youngest Kage shown so far. However, it is unknown if he was the youngest person ever to be elected Kage.

**Quotes**

"_I would fight only for myself and love only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more a splendid world than this one._"

"_Perhaps the companionship of an evil person is preferable to loneliness._"

"_The corpse's bitter crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand, filling the chaos within me - and making me stronger._"

"_I am a relic they want to get rid of, so why do I exist and live?_"

"_Up until now, my bonds with others have only been ones of hatred and murder. But, seeing him fight so hard made me wonder what a bond really is. I think I understand a little now. Suffering, sadness...and joy. To be able to share it with another person. Naruto Uzumaki, when I fought him, I feel that is what he taught me._"

__________________________________----------------- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -

..she looked so peaceful. Temari sighed, is this why Gaara had been acting so different lately? She pulled into her house driveway and parked the car. She opened the back door of the car silently, lifting Hinata up was a lot easier than she thought, she was expecting dead weight, but instead got the weight of a cat. Temari carried her lightly into the house, setting her down on the couch and going to start a bath to wash her off, as the warm water was filling up the tub she called her brother

_Talk ta me baybay,_

Temari rolled her eyes "Its your sister, teme,"

_OH!_

"Yeah, anyways when you get home, you have to be very quiet, I know I tell you all the time but you REALLY need to this time!"

_Okay…._

"I am serious,"

_Yep, see ya_

"Bye," They hung up, Temari stopped the water, it was about half way up. She slowly went downstairs and pulled Hinata off the couch and up the stairs. Hinata started to wake up when Temari set her on the floor

"OH! You woke up, how are you feeling?" Hinata looked around, confused

"U-um d-do I-" Temari cut her off

"Oh! How silly of me, you don't even know me!" Hinata shook her head "My name is Sabaku No' Temari, and I actually don't know your name..?"

"Ano..Hyuuga Hinata…"Temari furrowed her brow, she remembered the news about her "Is something wrong?" Temari looked at Hinata and shook her head, she decided to lie

"Nope, my dad just works with yours," Hinatas eyes lost their lavender shade and turned completely white, Temari didn't notice "Anyways, after you passed out in the bathroom, Gaara told me to clean you up and let you rest so I need you to take off your clothes, don't be shy we are both girls!" Hinata smiled and did as she was told, Temari was very nice. Temari helped her into the tub after the blood soaked clothes were removed, she noticed the bandages wrapped around her, they were water proof, so she let them slide, even though she saw blood on them "Okay, I am going to stay here so if something happens again I can be here.."The water was becoming red..really red, so Temari drained it and took the move able shower head, pouring the water on Hinata while the redness drained. After Hinata was clean Temari gave her a towel and sat her down on the couch, going to get some of her clothes for her. The only thing that would fit Hinata that she had was an old pair of 3 and a half inch long fabric shorts (LOL), that were black with aquamarine swirls going through it. She couldn't find a top though. She smirked after some thought:It was time to play matchmaker! She went into Gaaras room, looking through his drawers for one of his shirts, she settled on one of his favorite shirts, a black one with a aquamarine kanji for love on the front. It matched the shorts!! She went back downstairs to Hinata who was sitting silently with the towel wrapped tightly around her. She smile when Temari came in

"Arigatoo, Temari san for everything, I cant thank you enough!" Temari smiled while handing her the clothes

"Douitashimashite Hinata, and no need for all the formalities, its just Temari!" Hinata nodded and kept smiling. She quickly put on the clothes, Temari kept talking "Oh yeah, Kankuro, my other brother will be back before Gaara is, so if he bothers you tell me and he will pay!"She declared, Hinata smiled, but then it dissapeared

"Can I use your phone?"Hers was in her locker, and Neji didn't know where she was, they had the two weeks off, for no apparent reason, and lucky for her, Hanabi and her father would be gone for three. She went to dial when Temari stopped her

"Uh look Hinata..well first of all you have to tell us what happened, and second of all, you are REALLY nice, and I don't have any girl friends really, could you spend the night?" Hinata smiled at the blond, then nodded

"Of course Temari," She then called her cousin

_Hello, you are speaking to a very youthful companion of the very youthful (yet not as youthful as I) Hyuuga Neji, may I ask as to the speaker (YOUTH!)_

"Um…Lee-san?" Silence

_OH HINATA, MY YOUTHFUL BUTTERFLY HOW LONG HAS THE GAP OF OUR YOUTHFUL MINDS BEEN APART? I HAVE MISSED YOU SOS SOS SO SOS SOS SOSOSOOS MUCH NOW I AM TIRED MUST CALL OUT ON THE POWER OF YOUTH! YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH_

"Uh Lee?"

_YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH_

"Lee!"

_YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH _(BREATH) _YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH-_

**(OMG)**

"**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Temari looked alarmed

_Hai Hinata Chan?_

"Ano…may I sp-speak with Neji nee?"

_Why yes of course, Hinata Chan_

_Bump bump ssssssqqquuueeeelll meOW crash crash bang_

_Hinata, whats wrong?_"

"Huh? Oh I am fine, I just wanted to say I wont be home tonight, I am spending the night at my friends house.."

_You sure?_

"Yeah, don't worry, I will be fine," She heard a muffled 'Okay' And the line went dead, she assumed because of Lee. Temari smiled,

"Anyone else?" Hinata thought, then shook her head, then gasped

"OH! Sasuke!" She dialed his cell number, the school would have got out like 15 minutes ago

_Hello?_

"Sasuke?"

_Silence, and then:_

_HINATA?! WHERE WERE YOU!? I WAS SO WORRIED! Are you all right?_

"Sasuke, I am so sorry..some stuff happened, and…I will explain later…but I am sorry, and I dont need a ride home…"

_Okay, don't scare me like that!_

"Hai, gomen ne,"

_Okay, I __**lo**__-….bye_

The line rung, signaling it to be dead

Temari looked at Hinata, "UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Hinata looked startled and nodded, Temari grinned, "WoW, I am thoroughly impressed." Hinata let out a breath, she thought Temari was angry, "Anyways," Temari started, "Gaara will be home in an hour, so you have to rest!" She left to get Hinata some blankets, when she returned she dumped them on Hinata, causing them both to laugh, Hinata was soon asleep. Temari looked at the girl while she slept

_Hyuuga Hinata..what are you hiding?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

About 30 minutes later, Temari heard a car pull into the driveway, she knew it was Kankuro, Gaara wouldn't be back for a while, so Temari ran out to shut him up. As soon as she was out the door, Kankuro opened his mouth, widely to speak. Temari ran at him, knocking him down and covering his mouth. As he sat up, Temari glared at him

"I told you to be quiet!" Kankuro turned, pouting in a childish way

"Well its not my fault I didn't know why I had to be quiet!" Temaris glare didn't falter

"Yes it is! If I would have told you, you would have come running home! We need your job, just as much as we need mine!" Kankuro shrugged, whatever.

"Fine, whats up?" Temari leaned forward and slowly explained the situation, as she did this, Kankuros eyes widened to the size of saucers, "THERE'S A PRETTY GIRL SPENDING THE NIGHT!!?? IS SHE HOT, HOW OLD IS SHE, HOW IS SHE IN-" Temari cut him off

"Shut up! She is sleeping, believe me, she needs it, so just be quiet! She isnt gonna explain anything until Gaara gets here, and he makes her wake up.."Kankuro nodded, as he went into the house, Temari didn't let him into the living room, instead giving him a popsicle and throwing him in his room..

____________________________________________________________________

Two hours later.....

Gaara had been home for over an hour, him and Temari were walking up the stairs to get Kankuro, they were about to wake Hinata. Kankuro jumped as soo as he saw his siblings, beginning to run out. Gaara grabbed him and told him without blinking:

"Touch her if she doesn't wish it, and you will regret it.." Kankuro gulped and nodded

They went down stairs quietly, Gaara directed them to wait to be let in, he then went through the door, closing it. He slowly approached Hinata, kneeling in front of her, he was about to wake her when she started talking in her sleep

"_No Daddy, please, I will be good! I will be stronger and not so weak, I promise! No! Daddy, please dont hurt me again!" _Gaara looked at her, his blank eyes showing emotion, sadness, he…knew that feeling…but the way she was saying it…it didn't go with all of the news! It just made no sense..She began speaking again

"_I…gomen, Mommy..I will try to be good…I know I am a horrible ugly thing…" _Gaara shook his emotions off, he placed his hands on her shoulder, shaking them gently, while whispering

"Hinata, wake up, Hinata," She slowly opened her eyes, sitting up when she saw Gaara, she looked around, looking confused, after a minute realization swept over her, she looked at Gaara

"I am so sorry for all this trouble, Gaara San! I didn't mean for any of this-" Gaara put his hand over her mouth, smirking and frowning at the same time

"Shh, we just need to talk," Hinata looked sad and scared at the same time Gaara smiled "Don't be scared, we want to help, your going to meet my brother, hes odd, but if he mess's wth you, I will stop him, and my sister will slap him, you should to if he makes you mad, let me go get them,"He left to get them, leaving Hinata, wanting to scream: NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!... But she couldn't, she owed them..and in this case and explanation.

Gaara was talking to the other members off the household

"She is awake," Temari stopped him

"Shes wearing your shirt.." Gaara shrugged

**HHAHH! You like her wearing your clothes hm? Well you know-**

_Shut up, I need to concentrate_

**Silence…Yeah, your right, I have been curious about this situation as well**

Gaara was surprised that the old demon was agreeing with him, but he shook it off, the three went into the room Hinata was looking at the window, mouthing some song that the siblings didn't know, she jumped slightly when they came in, looking embarassed. Gaara sat next to her on the couch, Temari sat on the floor in front of her..Kankuro was standing in the door way, his mouth gaping at the prettiest girl he had ever seen, Gaara sighed

"Kankuro stop staring, closer the door and sit down!" Kankuro looked embarassed and sat down, introducing himself

"I am the great Kankuro, master of puppets-" Gaaras glare cut him off..Hinata smiled, and played along a little..well..not really

"Actually, Kankuro San, there _is _a master of puppets-"Kankuro smirked "But his name is Sasori of the Red Sand," Kankuro looked deflated, Temari smirked, Gaara looked bored

"Okay, Hinata, we need you to tell us what happened, no lies..we will understand,"  
Hinata opened her mouth and stopped, not knowing what to say, she slowly decided to _show_ them.. She stood up

"I think I should start here," She pulled up the shirt to her bra line, Kankuro at first looked excited, he quickly changed his ideas on that, they all saw the slightly bloody bandages

**More blood boy, this girl..**

She slowly started to unwrap them, revealing her wounds, the three holes showing them all her pain, Temari gasped, Kankuro almost fainted, and Gaara just…nothing. Hinata wrapped them back up, and sat down

"T-those w-w-w-wounds w-w-were made f-from my s-s-s-sister, and my f-f-f-f-f-f-f-father…"There was dead silence, everyone seemed to be scared to breath, Kankuro broke the silence

"Hyuuga..Hiashi? The Hyuuga business owner..I met him, he seemed fine, so natural..he only mentioned one daughter..Hyuuga Hanabi? He said she was an angel, and perfect, he never mentioned you.." Hinata looked down, shaking her head..she looked at Gaara

"Wh-when you said you knew..you had no idea..I am not bulimic, or anorexic, I wasn't suicidal, they pushed me out windows, if I was depressed, it was because of them, I never touched my sister, she was encouraged to hit me," They all stared at her now, Temari, this time, was the first to speak

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry, Hinata, really I am, you have to call the police-" Hinata cut her off

"Are you joking? Don't you think I already have? Its how I ended up in a hospital! They don't believe, and the next time I do, my father will kill me, I cant…I just cant..I puke blood..because when I was small, I never ate, all my body can handle now is small vitamins, and water..I havent eaten sine I was very young.." Gaara looked at her, remembering what Shukau had said:

_**Isnt it obvious boy?**_

_Isnt what obvious?_

_**They don't know, Gaara. Think about, Hinata is the heir to a famous and powerful- not to mention rich- clan. Of course they wouldn't want the news of what happened to get out, it would ruin the clan forever, my guess is that the above us people told all of the little people that live here that there was a problem with all of the news stations for those years and if you looked anything about the news up, or wanted to, you would have to sign certain papers signing you to secrecy, that you wouldn't tell, of course, Hinata isnt anyones friend, and the above us people know that, so they don't care anymore, besides Hyuuga Hiashi costed millions of people their jobs, so that helps, but now anyone can find out on the internet, they just have to type two words into the search bar: Hyuuga Hinata, and poof everything, right there…and there…and there….**_

"I am also sorry for your misfortunes, I am sure what needs to happen will. For now, when are your family returning from their business trip?" Hinata looked at him

"How did you know that?" Gaara stood up

"My father," She nodded

"Oh, three weeks," Gaara looked at her hand, she was holding her stomach

"You are staying with us until then, and any other time they are gone I want you here," Hinata looked startled

"Nani? Why?" Gaara turned to leave

"Its safer here," He turned his head towards her slightly, "You never know..if your father would send assassins to you." Hinata looked sad

"I don't want you, or your family in danger!" Gaara started to walk out

"I don't care," He left, Kankuro looked annoyed, he followed his younger brother. Hinata and Temari looked at each other

"He isnt mad,"She said, answering Hinatas question "He just needs to think, anyways, we should go to your house, get you clothes, and vitamins," Hinata looked at Temari, and for the first time in a very long long time, she started crying, sobbing actually. Temari looked at her sadley, she went to her, wrapping her arms gently around the girls quivering body, "Shh, darling, don't cry, its okay honey, shh,"

Kankuro was yell whispering at Gaara

"What the heck man? That's all you can do!? Boss her around?! Did you see how she looked?! At least attempt SOME niceness!" Gaara looked at him

"I will," Kankuro was surprised…no argument…They both heard sobbing when they quieted down. Gaara opened the door a crack and saw Hinata in tears, his sister comforting the poor girl, he looked away, it was too much, even for him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was still in the same clothes, but now they were on the way to her house (Temari and Hinata). They pulled into the driveway, Neji was home. After telling the complete truth to Neji, he gave in, agreeing that Gaara was good to protect her. Hinata had clothes and other necessities packed in a large duffel bag, along with a bag full of vitamins, they soon left after that. They talked about life in the car, going to get Hinatas phone

"So, you aren't spoiled at all, huh?" Hinata smiled sadly and shook her head, "Hm, what do you want to do when you finish college?" Hinata smiled

"I want to be a singer or a doctor, either for a hospital, or a psychiatric ward, you?" Temari looked thoughtful (Shes only 19)

"A model..kinda, I also want to be a doctor, like you, only a surgeon. Will you sing me a song?" Hinata blushed

"About what?" Temari looked surprised

"Um..anything," Hinata nodded

"My voice is a little hoarse so it wont sound much like me," Temari nodded and Hinata started, looking out the window the whole time

_Load up on guns  
Bring your friends  
Its fun to lose  
And to pretend  
Shes overboard  
Myself assured  
I know I know  
A dirty word_

_Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello_

_With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yea_

_Im worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end_

_Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello_

_With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yea_

_And I forget  
Just what it takes  
And yet I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard  
Its hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind  
_

_Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello_

_With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yea_

"That was so good Hinata Chan! You are for sure gonna be a singer!" Hinata smiled, they were at the school, they quickly grabbed her things from her locker, they silently made their way to Hinatas new home. Kankuro was in his room, and Gaara was preparing the guest bedroom, or now, Hinatas new bed room. Temari insisted on carrying the bags with no help (Except Kankuro). After all her thing were mostly put away, Temari and Kankuro left, leaving Gaara and Hinata all alone. It was awkward for a moment before Gaara spoke

"Hinata, listen, I am very sorry for the way I acted a while ago, it was wrong, I was rude," Hinata smiled and moved to a few inches away from him and replied

"Mm..hai, you were, but you had the right to be, plus, its how you normally are, its not your fault, its who you are, only you can change that. But Gaara, don't apologize for being who you are," Gaara nodded and turned to leave, before he did, he quickly turned and kissed Hinata on the cheek, sliding out smoothly. Hinata couldn't stop blushing. After a few hours they all got tired and went to sleep.

The next morning Temari and Kankuro woke up to the smell of mouth watering food, they practically floated downstairs, making Hinata laugh. Temari was the first to speak

"Hinata..how did you do this?!" Hinata smiled

"I walked to the store down the street and used some of my money to buy you guys some grocery's, I also cleaned down here, as well as the bathrooms," Kankuro was still staring at the food. Temari gaped at Hinata

"You didn't have to do all that! You are the guest!"Hinata nodded and shrugged

"I wanted to," Kankuro snapped out of his trance

"YOU ROCK!" He was grinning "Oh yeah, some one needs to wake Gaara up.." Temari looked annoyed

"I will do it!" Hinata offered, Temari shrugged in _if-you-want-to…_ way. Hinata went to Gaaras room and slowly opened the door, she slowly approached the bed, she went to touch his faced to wake him up when he started to move in his sleep, grabbing her and pulling her into the bed, she squeaked as he cuddled her, after a minute of him not moving she noticed how peaceful his face looked in his sleep. She smiled and begun to slowly squirm her way out of his grip when he woke up, embarrassing her when he looked at her odd

"You smell good," She turned red and quickly scrambled to the door, muttering

"Breakfast is ready.." Gaara knew she saw his smirk. He stretched and thought about why he had said that..it was true, but still. Then he thought about hpw comfortable the two had been together in the bed. He shook it off and got up when he heard Shukaku mutter

**Hmm..I didn't think this would happen to the boy…**

He ignored it and went downstairs, wearing boxers and a black baggy t-shirt. He noticed the buffet and looked at Hinata, who was looking out the window, she was amazing him. Gaara was sleeping again after lunch had happened, Kankuro was playing Halo, and Temari was n her computer, looking at things to do with abuse, she was walking past Hinatas door, which was cracked open, when she heard music playing quietly, she looked through the door crack and watched Hinata messing with her keyboard, at this time Gaara woke up and came into the hallway, and Kankuro followed. They stared at what Temari was doing, giving her odd looks. She put her finger to her lips, motioning them closer, as they watched Hinata started to sing. They didn't know he song was about Sakon in a way, as well as all the other things that happened to her, she was really taking what Gaara had said into mind.

_Do you think, everything, everyone, is going mental,  
It seems to me that it's spiraling outta control and it's inevitable,  
Now don't you think,  
This time is yours, this time is mine,  
Its temperamental,  
It seems to me, we're on all fours,  
Crawling on our knees,  
Someone help us please_

_Oh Jesus Christ almighty,  
Do I feel alright? No not slightly,  
I wanna get a flat I know I can't afford it,  
It's just the bureaucrats who won't give me a mortgage,  
Well it's very funny cos I got your fuc*ing money,  
And I'm never gonna get it just because of my bad credit  
Oh well I guess I mustn't grumble,  
I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles.  
_

_Oh yeah, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life._

_Don't you want something else,  
Something new, than what we've got here,  
And don't you feel it's all the same,  
Some sick game and it's not insincere,  
I wish I could change the ways of the world,  
Make it a nice place  
Until that day, I guess we stay,  
Doing what we do  
Screwing who we screw_

_Why can't I sleep at night,  
Don't say it's gonna be alright,  
I wanna be able to eat spaghetti bolognaise,  
and not feel bad about it for days and days and days.  
In the magazines they talk about weight loss,  
If I buy those jeans I can look like Kate Moss,  
Oh no it's not the life I chose,  
But I guess that's the way that things go,_

_Oh yeah, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life._

_Oh yeah, I'm fine,  
Everything's just wonderful,  
I'm having the time of my life._

_Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

_Oh Jesus Christ almighty,  
Do I feel alright? No not slightly,  
I wanna get a flat I know I can't afford it,  
It's just the bureaucrats who won't give me a mortgage,  
Well it's very funny cos I got your fucking money,  
And I'm never gonna get it just because of my bad credit  
Oh well I guess I mustn't grumble,  
I suppose that's just the way the cookie crumbles._

_Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

_I suppose its just the way that things go_

_Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

_I suppose its just the way that things go_

_Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

_I suppose its just the way that things go_

_Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you had trouble understanding why this had to do with any of this, say so and I will explain it!

Review!

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - -- -- - - -0 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - -


	14. Chapter 14

So yeah, my chapters have been weird lately, sorry about that! Any ways, thank you to all my reviewers!heart heart heart 3

Now to the next chapter!! Lo l o lol [:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 14**

**PENHOLDER [For Future Suffering]**

"So does anyone else know? I still don't know much about you," Gaara and Hinata were laying on her bed, Gaara on his back looking at the dark haired girl, Hinata on her stomach looking towards Gaara.

"My cousin, and Sakon," Gaara rolled towards her slightly. He looked thoughtful.

"Sakon? Wasn't he your ex boyfriend or something? Did you actually kill those people?" Hinata looked sad, she hated thinking about Sakon, he made her want to puke, what he did was so wrong.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Hinata was walking down the street towards her house, lately she had had the feeling that someone was watching her, the feeling was very scary, to be truthful. She turned the corner when suddenly someone with blue hair popped out, she jumped almost screaming, he covered her mouth, smirking. She watched as he hit her neck, she fell to the ground in a heap. While she was unconscious the boys friends pulled up a car, pulling her in._

_When she a woke, she was tied to a chair,looking around the room was empty, the walls were plain white, the floor had white carpeting, she began to struggle. A boy who looked like the one that had knocked her out came into view, she prepared to scream. The boy looked alarmed and begged her not to_

"_Look, it wasn't me, it was my twin, I don't approve of what he is doing, but struggling is only gonna make it worse for you. He will make you suffer like you wouldn't believe, so play along and you should be fine. My name is Ukon, his is Sakon, don't tell him I was speaking to you, or it will be bad for both of us. Believe me, if I could help you I would, but I cant..what is your name by the way?" Hinata was surprised that this boy was being kind to her, she decided to answer_

"_Hyuuga Hinata," He nodded_

"_That's pretty," He looked over his shoulder "He is coming, I have to go, we will meet again, Hyuuga Hinata," He was gone, as soon as the door closed, the other opened, Hinata looked at her kidnapper, scared_

"_Hello, Hinata Hime," He got very close to her, "I have been watching you, rather closely, you..interest me, Hime," She looked away_

"_What do you want?" He smirked_

"_Hm, your getting down to business, aren't you?" She glared at him "Well, all I want is a girlfriend," Hinata gasped, he kidnapped her for that?!_

"_Then why this, I didn't do anything, you could have asked or something?! I don't even know you!" He kept smiling, but his eyes had anger in them, he slapped her, hard across the face, then returned to smiling_

"_When we return to school, I want you to know that I am dominant in our relationship, any back talk from you, or bad behavior and you will be punished. You should be happy, this will make your popularity shoot up!" Hinata whimpered, after a lot of threats, that were obviously true, she did what he said. She was scared, it was like a younger version of her father, only a little bit better. She returned to her house, crying._

_(ENDFLASHBACK)_

"Hinata?" She looked up at Gaara, startled out of her memory "You kinda spaced out, I was calling you.." She looked embarassed

"Ano, gomen. And to answer your question, yes he was my ex boyfriend, and no I didn't kill anyone," Gaara nodded

"So he framed you?" Hinata looked down, nodding

"A year or two before the hospital, he kidnapped me," Gaara looked angry, "He threatened me, saying if I didn't go out with him, he would make my life a living hell, and he did, even though I complied. I did what he said, I always had too, or else, his..problems added on to my fathers beatings, it was just..really scary, then one day we had to meet, me him, and his friends, so of course I came, he made me do his class work a lot, and that's what I thought it was, he told me that one of his teachers said that his class had to make up the perfect way to kill someone, and not get caught, I thought the way he explained the assignment was a scenario. He told me the people schedules, where they lived, their friends, everything, I was stupid, I still thought it was a scenario, I wrote t all down..guess where they got the evidence that I did it? I was the pen holder, they commited the crime, and I got framed. It was all right there in my room, all written down, do you think they believed it was a school assignment? Of course not, then they saw how injured I was, and of course I had to tell them about my father abusing me, but no, Hyuuga Hiashi, billionaire, the richest man alive, doesn't abuse his children, even if it was proved, he had enough money to pay the world to keep it secret, I only made it worse on myself," She stopped, looking angry, banging her head on the bed she yelled "GOD I WAS SO STUPID!" Gaara looked at her sadly, and in a moment of emotion, seeing her cry, he held her close to him, letting her lay on his chest and just cry it all out, she obviously needed it, through her crying, he spoke softly to her

"I bet it felt good to let that all out? It may not seem like it, but I know what your going through, its alright, I am here for you now, shhh, its okay.." He was changing, all because of one girl.

L l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

LOL, that's my bar code[:

Jiraya, had called Gaaras house, announcing that the next part of the music competition was to make a music video, so Hinata met up with Sai and Haku, while Gaara met with his group, the results of the videos were this

Sai, Hinata, and Hakus video was this (About a lot, including Gaara)

**Hinata was standing in a white room, wearing a plain white dress, her hair was slightly curled, her face was down, as the music started she raised her head**

_Sometimes life seems too quiet_

**Things were changing now, the wall fell away, revealing a path, next to a calm black blue river lined with a stone wall**  
_Into paralyzing silence_

**She was wearing a top hat (Those cute emo looking ones[:) there was a ribbon holding her hair to one side, that ribbon and the other were blue**  
_Like the moon was dark_

**(Yeah I changed that) And where the moon should be was a black circle**  
_Meant to make me strong_  
**She climbed on to the wall, her dress was now flowing in the wind, it was metallic sparkly blue**  
_Familiar breath of my old lies_

**She looked towards the sky**  
_Changed the color in my eyes_

**Her purplish eyes turned a shocking bright (Like really really bright) blue**  
_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_  
**She started to walk down the wall, her arms balancing her**  
_Sorrow lasts through this night_

**It showed her with her band, the beat was more rough now**  
_I'll take this piece of you_

**She was crashing her head**  
_And hope for all eternity_

**She spun on the wall**  
_For just one second I felt whole_

**(With band) She spread her arms out**  
_As you flew right through me_  
**She fell off the wall like she was hit with someone**  
_Left alone with only reflections of the memory_

**As she climbed out of the icy water she looked hurt, looking into the water which had stilled, she saw only a wet looking her**  
_To face the ugly girl that's smothering me_

**She turned away, looking guilty, she was back in the white room, wearing white clothes**  
_Sitting closer than my pain_

**Now she walking in a forest, wearing the blue outfit**  
_He knew each tear before it came_

**She looked like she was remembering something happy**_  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by  
_**She started spinning and the dress flared, turning red**_  
Sorrow last through this night_

**The hats ribbon and the one in her hair also turned red**_  
I'll take this piece of You_

**Because she tore her heart out of her chest**_  
And hope for all eternity_

**She left it on the ground**_  
For just one second I felt whole_

**And walked away, remembering only happy memories**_  
As You flew right through me  
_**She stopped walking away, clenching her fists**_  
And we kiss each other one more time_

**Sh blew a kiss at a bright blue butterfly passing by**_  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine_

**She appeared to be looking for something**_  
The sword is slicing through the question_

**She was with her band again, moving fast and hard….**_  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light  
_**She was on the wall spinning**_  
Sorrow lasts through this night_

**The moon started to appear**_  
I'll take this piece of you_

**She picked her heart back up**_  
And hope for all eternity_

**Forcing it back into her chest**_  
For just one second I felt whole_

**She fell to the ground, shaking, holding her chest**_  
As you flew right through me_

**She stared up**_  
And up into the stars  
_**Smiling**_  
Joy will come_

**That was screamo, she turned away from her band**

Sometimes life seems too quiet

**Climbed off the wall**  
Into paralyzing silence

**Left the forest**  
Like the moonless dark

**Walked out of the white room**  
Meant to make me strong

**And didn't look back**

l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll

l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l

Gaaras video was about a lot also, but mostly Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke had unconsciously both written this about her

**The whole video was the band on a small island, the water reflecting the sky like it was in the sky, it was sweet really.**

_I can't remember the time or place  
Or what you were wearing  
It's unclear about how we met  
All I know is it was the best conversation that I've ever had  
To this day I've never found someone  
With eyes as wide as yours  
I've been searching up and down this coast  
Overlooking what I need the most_

_Did you notice I was afraid?  
I thought I'd run out of things to say  
Two more hours until today burns this away  
And it starts all over again_

_The sky will never look the same again  
'Til you show me how it could be  
The sky will never look the same again  
'Til you show me how it could be_

_And everything else is irrelevant  
To the story so far  
A coincidence that you looked like her from afar  
Is it true that you like to sleep alone  
Or is it what you just tell everyone_

_Did you notice I was afraid ?  
I thought I'd run out of things to say  
Two more hours until today burns this away  
And it starts all over again_

_The sky will never look the same again  
'Til you show me how it could be  
The sky will never look the same again  
'Til you show me how it could be_

_And when the world turns over  
I'll keep my ears to the wall  
And when the world turns over  
I'll keep my feet straight on the ground_

_Did you notice I was afraid  
I thought I'd run out of things to say  
Two more hours until today burns this away  
And it starts all over again_

_The sky will never look the same again  
'Til you show me how it could be  
The sky will never look the same again  
'Til you show me how it could be_

**l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l**

**l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l **

**l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll **

**l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l**

No one knew Hinata was staying at the Subaku household. The videos wouldn't get in till the break was over, and Hinata was much happier now though, Gaara was having trouble not thinking of her, and Sasuke was missing her like crazy. The Akatsuki were wondering why she hadnt been home in a week.

**l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l**

**l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l **

**l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll **

**l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l**

Wow! So I found out I am skipping a grade, yay!

Review? I need some song requests! Please give me some love!

**l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l**

**l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l **

**l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll **

**l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l l l ll l l l l l l ll l l ll l l l l l ll l l**


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay[:, here is chapter 15, Sasukes biography is before the actual story starts though, oh by the way, here are the list of songs and artists I have used_

**Chapter 10: Misery Business-Paramore**

**Chapter 11: The Icky Muck-Muck Sticky (Also) Get Naked-Britney Spears (Also) Ready Set Go!- Tokyo Hotel (Also) I'm So Beautiful-Dirty Little Rabbits (Also) Cheer Up Emo Kid- Patent Pending**

**Chapter 12: Camera Shy- School Boy Humor (Also) Toxic-Britney Spears (Also) Don't Trust Me- 3 OH! 3 (Also) My Last Breath - Evanescence Chapter 13: Smells Like Teen Spirit- Flyleaf or Nirvana (Flyleaf sounds better) (Also) ___Everything's_ Just Wonderful - Lily Allen Chapter 14: Sorrow - Flyleaf (Also) The Story So Far-New Found Glory The songs in this will be listed at the bottom **

---- --------- ------- --- ------- ----------- ---------- --- -------------- ---------- --------------- ---- ------------- -------------- ------ ------

**Creation and conception**

When developing the original _Naruto_ manga, Masashi Kishimoto had not initially intended to create Sasuke. After speaking with his editor about the future of the series, he was advised to create a rival character for the series' protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki, resulting in Sasuke's creation.[6] To learn more about creating an effective rivalry, Kishimoto read a variety of manga to gather ideas on what constituted such a rivalry, and he coalesced these ideal elements into one relationship. Because Sasuke is intended to be Naruto's opposite, Kishimoto is always careful to make sure Sasuke is never too emotional. With Sasuke's character being that of a "cool genius," Kishimoto feels he has created the ideal rivalry.[14]

Sasuke's design gave Kishimoto a number of problems, making him the most difficult character he had to create. Because he lacked a proper idea of what Sasuke's face should look like, initial drafts of Sasuke appeared too old or mature for a character the same age as Naruto.[15] Once settling on a proper face, Kishimoto worked on Sasuke's attire. Original designs of Sasuke had a number of necklaces and ties around his arms and legs, a result of Kishimoto's habit of giving characters as much ornamentation as possible. Realizing he could not draw such a complex character on a weekly basis, Kishimoto simplified the design to a basic contrast of Naruto's costume.[7]

For Kishimoto, Sasuke remains the most difficult character for him to draw. While drawing, errors and mishaps commonly result in Sasuke's youthful appearance being lost, a result of Kishimoto's inexperience in drawing characters mature beyond their years.[7] Sasuke's hair, originally kept short to save Kishimoto time, has slowly gotten longer as the series has progressed, increasing the amount of time needed to draw Sasuke.[15] Midway through Part I of the series Kishimoto drew a new costume for Sasuke that featured a number of belts strapped around his arms and legs. Because of the time needed to draw a costume of this design, Kishimoto returned Sasuke to his original costume.[16] Despite the time and energy Kishimoto spends drawing Sasuke, Sasuke has become his favorite character to draw.[7]

When designing Sasuke in his Part II appearance, Kishimoto's main objective was to make him look cool. For this, he tried giving him several outfits such as Shimenawa around him to preserve Orochimaru's style of clothes. He also tried other clothes such as turtleneck and a military uniform to show "cleanliness". However, he ended choosing Japanese-style clothes.[17]

**Character outline**

**Background**

Sasuke's early childhood, as told over the course of _Naruto_ manga volume twenty-five, was spent living in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, a natural prodigy of the Uchiha clan. In an effort to win some recognition for himself, Sasuke trained diligently to win some of his parents' attention, though he was never able to surpass the milestones set in place by his brother, who would be the only one to acknowledge Sasuke's accomplishments.[18][19] In time, Itachi began to distance himself from the clan and fell out of his family's confidence, which consequently began to look to Sasuke as the new future for the clan.[20]

Soon after Sasuke started to be accepted into his family, he returned home one day to find the streets littered with the corpses of the Uchiha clan. Upon rushing home, Sasuke found Itachi standing over his parent's corpses. As Sasuke tried to flee, Itachi went on to explain that he had never loved his little brother.[21] Claiming that Sasuke was not worth killing, Itachi encouraged him to get stronger by living a life of hate and anger towards him, with his sole purpose being to avenge the clan. Itachi left, and in the absence of a loving family Sasuke agreed to do as instructed, dedicating his life to killing Itachi.[22] Years later, in Part II of the series, Sasuke is shown to have some doubts about the events of that night. It is not until after Itachi's death that he learns the truth surrounding the massacre of the Uchiha: that it was all done on command by the village.[23]

**Personality**

When first introduced during his assignment to Team 7, Sasuke displays a great indifference to his teammates. Feeling that his abilities are far superior to their own, he is unwilling to cooperate with Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno, as doing so would do nothing to help him kill Itachi.[24] These perceptions are quickly proven wrong, for despite their failings, Sakura is an excellent source of information; while competition with Naruto acts as an effective way to get stronger.[25] While he retains a confidence in himself throughout the series, Sasuke increasingly relies on his friends over the course of Part I. As he starts to get close to others he also begins to risk his own life to save them, even though his death would leave him unable to fulfill his goal of vengeance upon Itachi.[26]

Although Sasuke becomes content with a life of happiness in Konohagakure, he never allows his ambition to gain power to leave his thoughts. During his Part I battles with characters such as Haku and Gaara, Sasuke tests his abilities against those of progressively stronger ninja, in the process discovering the weakpoints he needs to overcome.[27] While initially complacent with his development, Naruto quickly starts to grow stronger at a faster rate. This, coupled with his quick defeat by Itachi during a brief return to Konoha, leads Sasuke to believe that his growth is slowing. In an attempt to reassess his strength, he begins to treat his friends as opponents so as to test his abilities against their own.[28]

Dissatisfied with his progress in Konoha and believing Orochimaru holds the keys to getting strong enough to kill Itachi, Sasuke defects from Konoha at the end of Part I.[29] Naruto attempts to stop him, but Sasuke, believing the death of Naruto, his closest friend, will give him the power he desires (as he was told by Itachi), tries to kill him instead.[22] He is ultimately unable to follow through with this idea, because he felt that is what Itachi would have wanted him to do, and instead continues on to Orochimaru.[30] In the two-and-a-half years he spends with Orochimaru, Sasuke's goal to kill Itachi takes precedence above all else; he even claims he is willing to give his body to Orochimaru if it means killing Itachi,[31] but later turns on Orochimaru after reaching the conclusion that he can learn nothing else of value.[32] After achieving his goal of bringing about Itachi's death, in the process learning how his brother was manipulated by Konoha's higher ups, Sasuke abandons all of his hate for Itachi and resolves to destroy Konoha for both of their sakes.[33]

**Abilities**

Sasuke has always been able to grasp most ninja abilities with ease. When _Naruto_ begins Sasuke is highly proficient with the Uchiha clan's signature fire-breathing and weapon-based techniques,[34] talents he continues to hone throughout the series. Of the abilities gained through his Uchiha lineage, Sasuke most commonly uses the Sharingan, an ability manifested through the eyes, that grants him a variety of advantages. Sasuke's Sharingan develops for the duration of Part I, first only allowing him to track fast-moving objects[35] and culminating with his ability to predict the movements of others.[36] In Part II he starts to use his Sharingan to cast illusions, allowing him to manipulate and confuse others.[37] Sasuke's Sharingan reaches its peak after Itachi's death; through the death of the person closest to him, Sasuke awakens his own Mangekyo Sharingan,[33] and was also granted his brother's Amaterasu fire technique as well as the ability to dispel it.

Orochimaru's influence is also a recurring element of Sasuke's abilities. During their first encounter in Part I, Sasuke is branded with a cursed seal, which grants him a brief surge in strength and speed when active.[38] Sasuke's various uses of the seal cause him to crave more of its power as he enters to a second level amplifying the effect and drastically changing his appearance.[39] Itachi removes Orochimaru and the cursed seal from Sasuke's body during their final battle.[23] When Sasuke begins to train under Orochimaru, his physical abilities are greatly enhanced[40] and he learns how to summon snakes so as to help him in battle.[41] In addition to the techniques taught to him, Sasuke gains access to some of Orochimaru's more common abilities during the period he absorbs him into his body; Sasuke is able to recover from injuries in short periods of time and can regurgitate new bodies for himself.[42]

Prior to Sasuke's defection, his teacher, Kakashi Hatake teaches him how to use the Chidori, a collection of lightning-based chakra in his hand that serves as a rapid thrusting attack that severely damages any target.[28] While Sasuke is able to use the Chidori twice per day during Part I, his usage of the attack in Part II is unknown.[43] Instead, Sasuke employs variants of the technique, using the fundamentals behind the Chidori to create a number of new abilities. Sasuke's first display of such an ability involves emitting electricity from his body as a shield and then sending it along the blade of his chokutō to increase its cutting potential.[44] He later proves able to mold electricity into more solid forms such as extendable swords,[32] and even harnesses natural lightning to use it as an attack named Kirin (麒麟, _Qilin_**?**).[45]

**Plot overview**

For the first half of Part I, Sasuke accompanies Team 7 in its various endeavors and training sessions. After his encounter with Orochimaru, who begins to manipulate Sasuke into his custody, Sasuke starts to act independently of Naruto and Sakura, pursuing his own opponents and being the only one to train with Kakashi.[46] After Itachi's brief return to Konoha and his simultaneous defeat by him, Sasuke becomes dissatisfied with what he has learned as a member of Team 7.[28] Believing Orochimaru will be able to give him the strength needed to kill Itachi, Sasuke goes to him, severing his ties with Konoha in the process.[29] Naruto follows him in an effort to stop him, and the two do battle. Though he tries to kill Naruto, Sasuke ultimately cannot bring himself to do so, and instead continues on to Orochimaru's hideout, ready to gain strength at any cost.[30]

After two-and-a-half years Sasuke, convinced that he has learned all he can from his new master, turns against a weakened Orochimaru before the latter can steal his body.[32] Though Orochimaru attempts to force a body switch, Sasuke is able to reverse the process, absorbing Orochimaru and allowing him to put his plans of finding Itachi into motion.[47] Sasuke forms "Hebi", a team of individuals assembled to aid him in finding Itachi. Once they are able to track Itachi down, Sasuke leaves his team behind and goes to kill his brother.[48] When Itachi dies after a prolonged battle, Sasuke is collected by Madara Uchiha. Madara tells Sasuke that Itachi killed the Uchiha under the orders of Konoha, spared Sasuke out of love, and subsequently allowed himself to be killed.[23] Saddened with the revelation that his long-hated brother did everything for Sasuke. Sasuke unlocks his Mangekyo Sharingan and reunites with the members of Hebi, renaming them "Taka" with the intention of destroying Konoha.[33] In the meantime, Sasuke agrees to have Taka work with the Akatsuki by capturing the eight-tailed beast, who later manages to escape. After recovering, Sasuke and Taka head to Konoha.

**Appearances in other media**

Sasuke has made several appearances outside of the _Naruto_ anime and manga. He appears in all three of the original video animations produced for the series, helping Naruto and Konohamaru to find a four leaf clover in the first original video animation,[49] joining his team in escorting a ninja named Shibuki to his village and helping him fight the missing-nin that stole the village's "Hero's Water" in the second,[50] and participating in a tournament in the third.[51] Sasuke also makes an appearance in the first two _Naruto_ featured films, although he is only briefly present in a memory segment in the second.[52] He also makes his first Part II appearance in a film in the second _Naruto: Shippūden_ movie.[53]

Sasuke is a common playable character in _Naruto_ video games, including the _Clash of Ninja_ series and the _Ultimate Ninja_ series.[54][55][56] In some games, it is possible to unlock and play as a version of him with the cursed seal active. Due to his lack of appearances in early _Naruto Shippūden_ chapters and episodes, he does not appear in any games based on _Naruto Shippūden_ until _Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX 2_.[57]

**Reception**

In every official _Shonen Jump_ popularity poll of the series, Sasuke has ranked within the top five characters. Though Sasuke's rank initially alternated between the third and fourth spot, he has ranked first twice.[10][11] In an interview, Yuri Lowenthal, who does the voice acting for Sasuke in the English dub, states that he is honored to be playing that role due to the large retinue of voice actors auditioning for the role, and also noted the stress associated with his job due to fans being highly critical of any deviation or mistake made while dubbing.[58] He has also commented that his first impression of the character was that of a serious guy and dedicated to his training, but he later appreciated the pain and where it came from.[59] Several pieces of merchandise have been released in Sasuke's likeness, including plush of his Part I and Part II appearance,[12][60] key chains,[61][62] and numerous figurines.[13][63]

Several publications for manga, anime, video games, and other related media have provided praise and criticism on Sasuke's character. IGN characterized Sasuke as "the resident emo-kid" due to his cold and serious personality, and found it difficult to have a degree of empathy for his character.[8] GameSpot extolled Sasuke's abilities as "badass," although echoing IGN's comments concerning his personality.[64] T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews noted that Sasuke fell into the stereotypical "rival" mold of several other shōnen manga, and found him, along with several of the other characters, to not be likable.[9] Although Carl Kimlinger from Anime News Network found Sasuke's fight in the Chunnin Exams were "pure action", he noted that Orochimaru's influence over him kept the tension high.[65] In another review, Kimlinger commented that Sasuke was in need of development when he was escaping from Konoha, but criticized that it was not necessary to have long flashbacks about his life before his fight against Naruto.[66]

**Chapter 15**

**ALL I COULD DO WAS WATCH….MAYBE ITS NOT FOR EVERYONE…**

Break was over, Hinata was back home, her family would be home after school, she was scared obviously. Well right now Sasuke was driving her to school, they were early. Hinata was feeling guilty lately, it wasn't fair that all these people didn't know, like Sasuke. She had been muling things over in her head and was nearly at a conclusion. She opened her mouth, Sasuke didn't notice, he started talking

"Thanks for still letting me drive you…I need to tell you something, Hinata," Hinata looked over at him

"What is it Sasuke?" He bit his lip and pulled over

"Well, there is a lot that I need to tell you, but since we are-" He looked at the clock "Three hours early, I will tell you only some of it," She nodded and he started :Well, my brother was accused of killing my clan," Hinata looked sad "It wasn't him though, it was someone else, we don't know who though. But anyways I found him, covered in blood, standing over my parents dead bodies, of course I thought it was him," Hinata looked down, " He was always strange when we were kids, he told me it was him, I don't know why," He shook his head, looking in Hinatas direction "Anyways, I betrayed our village, and that's all the village knows, I joined one of Orochimarus illegal groups, they don't know he has illegal stuff going on, only some people know about that, that's why he is still a teacher, anyway I hurt a lot of people, even killed some, but I guess Naruto and Gaara were the ones I hurt the most, we were really great friends, even though I was the person I was, then that happened, I almost killed Naruto, I was almost arrested, they let me off, I had a good reason, but in the time I was gone Gaara had to go to a insane asylum, Naruto never gave up on me and Gaara was very betrayed and hurt again. But then I found out it wasn't Itachi…I came back, then started that fight with Gaara, It was mostly because I also felt betrayed, he helped Suna attack our village, things are settled now between them. I felt like you should know why I have always acted the way I do though. Please, don't hate me for it, I know it was a mistake.." He looked back at Hinata, he had burried his face in his hands. She was smiling, she did something that surprised them both. She moved towards him, and ran her hand through his hair

"You did something that made a lot of people angry, if it would have been Itachi, and you would have killed him, youi would be just like him, but your intentions were good and you learned from your mistakes, that's all that matters, Sasuke. Just remember you've got to take the good with the bad, smile when you're sad, love what you have, and remember what you've had. Always forgive, never forget, learn from your mistakes, never regret. People change, things go wrong, but just remember life goes on, always think of that when your in a difficult situation. Your not a bad person, but you are a person, right?" Sasuke looked at her, his eyes were wide, no one had said anything like that to him about the situation, she didn't care, she just knew things happened. Something unexpected happened..He kissed her, on the lips, she was startled, but kissed him back, neither of them knew whet happened. When they broke apart Sasuke wad the first to speak.."I am so sorry Hinata, I didn't mean for that to happen," She smiled

"Its..okay, I am not really sure what happened, but I am not upset.."There was a silence, slightly awkward, Hinata broke it "Also, there are some things about me you should know," Sasuke looked at her "You know, misunderstandings happen, life changing ones, right?" He nodded and she pulled out the laptop he kept in the glove apartment "Well, some happened to me, only, they were lies, big lies, that my father and…Sakon let out," He looked confused, she continued "Everything your about to see, is what my father sister, and Sakon told the media, non of it true, believe me," She turned the computer around, it had all the things Sakura had seen on it, Sasuke scanned it, all he said was

"Why did they do this?" Hinata looked out the window

"My Father beats me, Sakon kidnapped me and forced me to be his girlfriend, my sister helps my father, Sakon killed some people, framed me, I told about my father, didn't believe me, he payed the people who did to keep quiet, I got sent to an insane asylum. I also don't have eating disorders, but I havent eaten for years, because when I was young my father didn't feed me, any food makes me puke blood, or when I am very upset or hit in the stomach I puke the stuff, its why I am so thin. I guess that sums some of it up," Sasuke stared at her

"You could have told me, Hinata, I believe you. I guess Gaara and his family know, you got pretty close to them, what about Sai and Haku? Do they know?" She shook her head

"No, you cant tell anyone about this, if my father finds out.."She trailed off. Sasuke nodded, that was the end of that conversation

"Anyway, pretend the kiss never happe-"

"I am not going to pretend it didn't happen, because it did," Sasuke nodded, the drive to the school was now silent.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata waved goodbye to Sasuke, she was walking to her locker, Sasuke was talking to Naruto

"Why are you driving her to school?She is soo weird!" Sasuke glared at the Orange Weirdo

"No, she is not, she is very smart and kind, funny even," Naruto stared at him

"She can barley talk! How would you know if she is any of these things!? And anyways, Sakura Chan hates her!"

"She talks to me, you have to say the right things! And I dont care what Sakura thinks about her, she is plain jealous of her!" Sasuke was getting mad

"Sakura is amazing, she isnt jealous of her! Sakura just hates how stupid and ugly that girl is!" Now Naruto was thinking about her, she actually was very pretty, and got some of the top marks…Sasuke sighed, he forgot Naruto was in love with the girl, he looked at him sadly

"Naruto, it doesn't matter what you think of her, you are a great guy, but she doesn't like you at all, she isnt kind, she is cruel, she isnt pretty, and she is failing, your never going to get her, Im sorry man, you just aren't, really," He walked away, leaving Naruto shocked

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hinata was sitting in music (Now its that) The singing thing was about to start, videos were watched, Sakura looked like a stripper in hers, Sakon and Narutos was a song they called original prankster (These are the lyrics)

You _can do it!  
Until the break of dawn  
Life, life, cannot go by the letter  
Time, time, Prozac can make it better  
Noise, noise, any kind will do  
Can you feel it slip away, well it's all on you  
Crime, crime, rockin' like Janet Reno  
Time, time, eighteen and life in Chino  
Freud, Freud, all alone it's true  
Well you see the coming day catches up to you, yeah  
Knock down the walls-  
It's alive in you  
Knock down the place-  
You're alone it's true  
Knock down the world-  
It's alive in you  
You're gonna keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna bust out on it-  
Original Prankster  
Break out, yeah-  
Original, yeah  
Bust out on it-  
Original Prankster  
You'll never stop now, stop now, that's what the main men say  
You can do it!  
You know it smells like shit, goddamn  
Tag team, the double header  
Son of Sam, fire always makes it better  
Navigate, with style and aplomb  
'Cause wherever you're at that's the trip youse on!  
Hey!  
Lies, lies, says he down in the Bahamas  
Tries, tries, bangin' little hoochy mammas  
No way, none of this is true  
Well you see the coming day when the joke's on you, yeah  
Hey!  
You can do it!  
Dime, dime, so good to see ya  
Nine, nine, don't wanna be ya  
Dime, dime, so good to see ya  
Nine, nine, don't wanna be ya  
Crime, crime, fine sensimilla  
Crime, crime, fine sensimilla  
Crime, crime, fine sensimi-  
When you see the coming day catches up to you, yeah  
You'll never stop now, stop now, stop now, stop now, that's what the main man say_

So yeah they just showed Naruto messing around, it was really cute, and funny. All videos tied except Sakuras, who lost with the only votes being Narutos…But now the groups were singing, Sakons was first. He was smirking as Jiraya handed him the microphone

"This song is dedicated to one of my ex girlfriends, she was crazy, and I think this is what she was thinking when it ended, so its from her point of view, she actually goes to this school, so here we go!" They started Hinata sat up, it couldn't be about her! Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara all looked at her, then at him. He was looking at her, they were the only ones that noticed.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk?? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And.. _

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!!!! _

_You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT???  
You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And.._

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!! _

_I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back  
for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh??  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you  
in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt!!! And... _

_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa.  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy  
to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming  
to take me away, ha-haaa!!!  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haa!!!  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time... _

Hinata felt like she was going to puke, all she could do was watch, maybe life isnt for everyone, she thought maybe that was true, Sakura was laughing it was real, funny, huh?, Sasuke and Gaara were irate. Sakon was enjoying his sick twisted life. Gaara and Sasuke with their group was next as they were preparing Sasuke and Gaara were talking

"So I guess she told you?"Sasuke looked at the red head

"Told me what?" He smirked and Gaara smirked back, like old times (The some is screamo well a lot I guess)

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_GOODBYE!!_

_I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is 3-D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes!  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?__**  
**__  
I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_GET OUTTA MY HEAD 'CAUSE I DON'T NEED THIS!  
Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim--Manchurian Candidate  
I-HAVE-SINNED-BY-JUST  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I WAIT AND BLEED!!!_

_GOODBYE!!!!!!!_

_You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain is always free_

_You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain is always free_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!!!!!!!_

That was awesome! Was what everyone was thinking. Hinata was grinning, she forgot about Sakon. Sakura was next

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen._

_All you people __look at me__ like I'm a __little girl__.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

_Always saying __little girl__ don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

_Baby, don't you wanna, __dance__ upon me,  
(I just wanna __dance__ next to you)  
To another time and place.  
__Baby__, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)_

_(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place._

Ummm…okay..Hinata was next, she just danced as she went along with the song, some was screamo

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
__**I will break, break**_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up and stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so, I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so  
(I'm so)  
I'm so sick  
(I'm so sick)  
I'm so  
(I'm so)  
I'm so sick  
(I'm so sick)_

Gaara frowned, she was suffering, he needed to help, him and Sasuke both.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

School let out soon, as Hinata prepared to get in Sasukes car, Gaara came over

"When are your father and sister coming home?" Hinata looked up

"Um, 10:30, why?" Gaara looked at her and Sasuke

"Cause I was thinking that you Sasuke and I should all talk, maybe with your cousin…" Sasuke nodded

"Your right, is that okay Hinata?" Said girl nodded

"Okay, Ill follow you guys," Gaara got in his car, Sasuke and Hinata got in Sasukes

As they started to drive Sasuke looked over at Hinata

"Hinata, there was something else I wanted to say to you," She looked at him

"Yeah?"

"Uh..Well the truth is I have always kind of liked you.."Hinata looked surprised"Well, more than that, I really like you, you are so amazing…." Hinata sucked in her breath and looked him in the eye

"I am sorry, Sasuke, I cant have a relationship right now, there is to much going on, besides, there is plenty of girls who would kill to go out with you..I kind of feel like I am falling in love with someone, but I don't know who…" Sasuke nodded, it went better than he expected anyway

"I understand," He looked at the road, he looked sad. Hinata looked guilty, and angry

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are smart, funny, sweet, hansom, serious yet playful and athletic. If I don't go out with you, it doesn't mean I don't like you or that you wont find the right girl, so wipe that frown off your face and remember what I told you earlier!!!" Sasuke looked VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY surprised, Hinata had raised her voice and yelled at HIM, she never seized to amaze him, and make him smile. He looked at her

"Hai, I will," He smiled at her and she smiled back, they arrived at her house, Sasuke actually opened the door for her to get out, he smirked, she had rejected him and yelled at him, so he decided to tease her as much as he could….Gaara was right behind them he got out and they all walked in to the house, Hinata showed them in and asked them is they needed anything, they both said no. They got down to business. Gaara started

"First off, Sasuke…I wanted to..apoligize to you, we were really good friends, and we both kind of stopped it so, I am sorry, gomen," Sasuke nodded

"I apoligize to, I hope we can return to our old friend ship now..?"Gaara smiled and nodded

"Now second, Sakon is obviously planning something, he was letting on to what happened with Hinata, and Sakura also looked like she knew something, we should be cautious about this," Sasuke nodded

"I noticed, there isnt much we CAN do-"There was a knock, Hinata stood up, going to get it, the boys followed. Hinata opened the door, reveling Sasukes brother Uchiha Itachi, along with the rest of the Akatsuki, Pein was at Itachis side. leaning on a pillar in front of the door. Hinata looked surprised

"Ano-" Itachi pushed past her, grabbing her arm

"I think we should talk, Hinata Chan.." Sasukes eyes hardened, he still hated his brother

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Itachi looked slightly surprised to see his brother and his ex best friend standing side by side in a crazy girls home

"Hello, little brother, may I ask what your doing here?" He smiled

"I could ask the same thing, Itachi," Sasuke didnt even look mad, just..tired

"We need to talk to this young lady," He held up Hinatas arm

"Can you PLEASE let me go, I am sure whatever it is, you don't have to kill my arm!" Everyone stared at Hinata, whoa, she was getting louder. Well, Itachi let go the door was closed and everyone entered the living room

"I think you may want to ask these two to leave, the things we are here to talk about your father doesn't want to get leaked," Itachi looked at the boys meaningfully. Hinata sighed

"HOW DO ALL THESE PEOPLE KNOW!?" She shouted…dang was what they were all thinking. After a minute, Pein explained that they were interested in this, and that they know that know one really knows..

"They know," Hinata had calmed down, she quickly explained everything, it got quiet. Pein was the one who broke the silence. He looked at Hinata in the eye

"I am..surprised we didnt know about this cover up...."He let out a small laugh "To think that Hyuuga Hiashi is such a dangerous person, it is odd, no one would expect it, he is so rich, he doesn't really need to do this, huh? Well I think it is very interesting, and that the human mind and body can handle that, science cant teach you everything, speaking of which, has he hurt you lately?" Hinata looked at the shelf she was currently inspecting, she sighed and pulled her black tee shirt up, over the bandages and removed them, showing the still bloody marks made by the steak knife, Gaara looked at the Akatsuki, awaiting their reactions. Sasori cocked his head, Itachi furrowed his brows, Pein nodded, Deidara looked shocked, Tobi started crying, Hidan muttered 'Kami', Kakuzu looked up from his money pouch and widened his eyes, Zetsu said something the rest couldnt understand, Konan looked..jealous, and Kisame looked..blue. She wrapped her self back up, Sasuke was helping her look for something on the shelf, Pein resumed talking "We see that this hasn't stopped,"She gave him a "Duh" look "Can we help you-" Tobi cut him off by running at Hinata and picking her up

"THOSE PEOPLE WERE SOOO MEAN TO HINATA CHAN, WE LOVE YOU, YOUR SOOO KAWAII!!!!!TOBI WILL PROTECT HINATA CHAN!" Sasori made him put her down, there was an awkward silence then the Akatsuki agreed they would help Sasuke and Gaara protect the Hyuuga, no one said anything for a Sasuke said quietly

"I found it," Hinata turned back around, the others heard a small 'click' then the shelf raised up one foot, revealing a new part of the shelf, with a photo album, Hinata picked this up, bringing it over to the coffee table in the middle of the room, everyone else looked, seeing a pink album with a sun on it, they were confused, Hinata took a deep breath, she mumbled

"This is my mother..after she was killed, my father took these pictures.."She closed her eyes and left the room, Sasori opened it. What they all saw made them gasp, they were gruesome pictures of a blood covered woman, each picture showed her with a new wound, each worse then the previous, at the last page there was a picture of Hinari before she died, before she was pregnant. She was beautiful, like her daughter, she looked so happy, with a small blue haired child plying with flowers in the back round, the album was closed. No one said anything for a minute. Sasuke walked out to find Hinata, he couldnt fid her for a minute, he went up to her room, he saw light under the bathroom door, he knocked on it

"Hinata, are you..okay..?" HE heard a small 'hai' and then puking sounds, he opened the door, Hinatas face was covered in blood, he looked shocked, he grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, than sat down beside her, he began wiping off her face, "You dont have to worry anymore, your okay now, we all want to protect you.." As he finished, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, Sasuke couldnt believe he had found someone so wonderful, he wouldn't stop fighting for her, ever. Sasuke wiped her hair away from her eyes as they broke apart " Oh..you never told us, how did you feel when Sakon was singing that song..?" Hinata looked at the raven haired boy

"All I could do was watch, may- nevermind," Her sentence was going to be, all I could do was watch, maybe life isnt for everyone...

After a while everyone left, Hinata was happy that so many people now cared for her, they all now felt protective of her.

Hinata walked over to the window and stared at the birds flying around, then she started to sing

_I've got a friend, he's a pure-bred killing machine,  
He said he's waited his whole damn life for this,  
I knew him well when he was seventeen,  
Now he's a man who'll be dead by Christmas._

_And, so...  
Everybody's going to war,  
But we don't know what we're fighting for,  
Don't tell me it's a worthy cause,  
No cause could be so worthy._

_If love is a drug, I guess we're all sober,  
If hope is a song I guess it's all over,  
How to have faith, when faith is a crime?  
I don't want to die...  
If God's on our side, then God is a joker,  
Asleep on the job, his children fall over,  
Running out through the door and straight to the sky,  
I don't want to die..._

_For every man who wants to rule the world,  
There'll be a man who just wants to be free,  
What do we learn but what should not be learnt?  
Too late to find a cure for this disease._

_so...  
Everybody's going to war,  
But we don't know what we're fighting for,  
Don't tell me it's a worthy cause,  
No cause could be so worthy._

_If love is a drug, I guess we're all sober,  
If hope is a song, I guess it's all over,  
How to have faith, when faith is a crime?  
I don't want to die...  
If God's on our side, then God is a joker,  
Asleep on the job, his children fall over,  
Running out through the door, and straight to the sky,  
I don't want to die...  
I-I-I-I  
I-I-I-I  
don't want to die,  
I-I don't want to die..._

_so...  
Everybody's going to war,  
But we don't know what we're fighting for,  
Don't tell me it's a worthy cause,  
No cause could be so worthy._

_If love is a drug, I guess we're all sober,  
If hope is a song, I guess it's all over,  
How to have faith, when faith is a crime?  
I don't want to die...  
If God's on our side, then God is a joker,  
Asleep on the job, his children fall over,  
Running out through the door, and straight to the sky,  
I don't want to die...  
I-I-I-I  
I-I-I-I  
don't want to die,  
I-I don't want to die..._

_I've got a friend, he's a pure-bred killing machine,  
I think he might be dead by Christmas..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Okay songs:

Original Prankster-Offspring

Theyr coming to take me away-Napoleon XIV

Slave 4 u-Britney Spears

Wait and Bleed-SlipKnot

Im so sick-Flyleaf

Everybodies gone to war-Nerina Pallot

**Review!! Please, I beg you soo much, cookies for my sweet reviewers!**

**Next Time!!**

**Chapter 16**

**PLEASE, I FELL FOR YOU THE DAY WE MET  
**

Kabuto smiled

"You did promise me a date, right," Hinata nodded, smiling

"Great, then I will see you on Saturday, bye Hinata," Hinata let out a sigh of relief as Kabuto walked away, her family wouldn't be home that day

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Anyways heres my story but somethings first: okay I know my songs must be getting annoying, but they help Hinata express herself as well as the rest of our cast second: okay the biographies are done! Yay! I know those were annoying too but I needed them so yeah no more and third: oh sorry about the dots and lines and what not, I get so bored when I write.

Also, I am going to start another story soon, and the sequel to this but for the one not related to this, I need someone to vote for the two I am thinking about, so here is one summary of the choices, the other is on the next chapter (Will be)

There is Only 2 Impossible Things On Earth, Slamming a Revolving Door, and Suicide (Long…)

Until you meet Hyuuga Hinata, you can have a whole list of impossible things, shes been trained to do the impossible to the point where it is possible, but so far she only found 2 really impossible things: slamming a revolving door, and suicide…SasoriXHinata

"_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again."_

_-Evanescence, All that I'm Living For_

**Chapter 16**

**PLEASE, I FELL FOR YOU THE DAY WE MET**

"You know how crazy this is?" Sasori looked over at the small Hyuuga Heiress, she in return looked at him, they were driving to her school, Sasuke was sick, Gaara was at a meeting

"Its not crazy, besides, I didn't say I was going to do it, I just said it might work," Itachi opened her door, the were there..where did he come from?!

"What would work?" Hinata looked at him, then behind him, there were the rest of The Akatsuki, they were all dressed in normal clothes

"Um, just some stuff but wha-" Itachi and Sasori cut her off

"You know we are only 17, all of us," Sasori said first

"So to keep a closer eye on you, we all enrolled here!" Itachi was hyper today O_o X_X They looked at the girl they were protecting, she looked sad, "Whats wrong, Hinata?" She smiled

"Thank you guys, so much, I have never had so many people care before, its just, I am so happy.." Aww

"Heh, well is not something we do often," Pein was the speaker

"Well, thank you," Hinata replied, Deidara started talking

"I guess your just a special girl, Hime, un" It wasn't a secret among the Akatsuki that all the males except for Pein were fighting for her affection, Hinata started to wonder why so many people were calling her that, she smiled anyways, the other Akatsuki were checking out their schedules, soon Hinata was at her locker with out any of them, until Konan came up to her, she turned to the one female member of the Akatsuki, smiling, until Konan spat her purpose here out at her

"Look, Hyuuga, I don't give a crap if you die or not, I could care less, but the only reason I am here is because of Pein Sama, so one day your gonna need to wake up and figure out that no one cares what the heck happens to you," With that Konan walked off, Hinata sighed

_Konan..I already know, but I am still struggling with that…_

"Whats her problem?" Hinata jumped, startled, she turned around, Kabuto was leaning on a locker next to hers

"Oh, Kabuto, that was..Konan, she isnt mean shes just…blunt, there's people I would prefer not to know, she just has the courage to tell the people she doesn't like, whats up?"

"I am just amazed, that girl just told you she hated you, and you talk like she is your best friend,"

"Well, I guess its maybe..I hope for good Karma..? Anyway, did you need anything?" Kabuto smiled

"You did promise me a date, right?" Hinata nodded, smiling

"Great, then I will see you on Saturday at 5, bye Hinata," Hinata let out a sigh of relief as Kabuto walked away, her family wouldn't be home on Saturday, she made her way to her homeroom with Kakashi. As she entered she noticed Sakura staring evilly at her, Sakon smirking at her, and Naruto staring curiously at her, all of which made her nervous, this had been going on the past two days at school, she was needless to say, scared. She also noticed that none of the Akatsuki members were there, she thought she heard some of them were in here..odd.

Fifteen minutes had passed, the announcements were over, Kakashi had just arrived and was reading his book, he took a look at the attendence sheet

"Wow, 3 new students in this homeroom and they are late? I am usually the only one late…" As he finished speaking said students walked in, "Oh, there you are, introduce yourselves,"

"Sasori,"

"Deidara, un,"

"TOBI!!!!" The class was startled by this and everyone stared at him, he stood awkwardly for a second and then "Tobi is a good boy…?" Hinata was the first to make a sound, which was needless to say, odd, it was a small giggle, few people heard but they stared at her. Sasori and Deidara smacked their heads, causing another giggle. Sakura heard this one and turned to her, mouthing one word, I will not say it but it starts with a 'S'

"Umm, okay take your seats wherever..boys..and..Tobi…" Kakashi said awkwardly. They all looked around for Hinata, Sakura thought they were looking for her

"Hey boys, I am right here (Giggle) remember me did ya? (Giggle) Oh, I guess you can sit with me (Giggle)" They walked past her towards Hinata, Sasori sat on her left, Deidara sat on her right, Tobi sat on the seat above her. She smiled at them, Tobi started talking about how excited he was about being in school, Hinata, the angel she was, smiled at his enthusiasm and listened intently. So the Akatsuki didn't need to be in the whole music thing, so they weren't, that just listen to the others sing (Its now music) Kakashi was teaching that later. After homeroom, Hinata was walking down the hallway towards her gym class, she winced, remembering that she couldn't do anything again

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_**HINATA!!**__" Hearing her name called, she rushed out of her room, prepared to go downstairs. Unfortunately, her sister was standing outside the door, they…collided, but her sister had other plans, she gave her sister a dirt smirk, then started wailing, not crying, just wailing. Hinata stood there, shocked_

"_I-I gomennasai, it was an accident, please don't do this, I am begging you-" She was cut off by Hiashi_

"_What did you do!?" She gulped, bowing to her father, she started to apoligize for the obvious accident, but he again cut her off, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!?? How dare you hurt my precious daughter, you filthy scum, the fact that you live in my house is bad enough, now you go around purposefully hurting my family, you dumb, ugly, disgusting thing!" He grabbed her by her hair, which is rather painful, then slowly and tauntingly dragged her to the railing above the first floor, he pushed her head back on it slamming her back on the wooden bars. Hinata wasn't sure what would happen if he dropped her, it wasn't that high up, and she had been pushed from much higher heights, but that was grass, this was tiles._

"_P-please Father, don-" He laughed, then pushed her over the side, the last thing she saw before feeling the pain and blacking out, was her father and sister, hugging and laughing._

_When she awoke, she was in the attic, who knows what was in there, that wasn't the problem though, it was absolutely freezing in there, probably 5 below 0, her teeth chattered as she made her way to the thermostat she saw that it as actually 9 below 0, if she stayed in here much longer she would freeze or something cold, she figured she hadn't been in there for more that half an hour. She walked to the door, turning the handle she saw that it wasn't locked, this worried her, she slowly opened it, hoping for the best, but then a knife shot out at her, she managed to mostly dodge it, it grazed her arm, tearing at the t-shirt she was wearing. She didn't cry out, as to not wake her family. Hinata slowly walked to her room, Neji saw her though, and rushed to her side_

"_Oh my kami, Hinata…what happened!?" She didn't know what to say, she stared blankly at him "Hinata, you..you have to do something about this, hes going to kill you!" She turned her head up towards her room_

"_I hope he does soon, good night Neji," Hinata entered her room, still cold, she looked at her self in the mirror, her lips were blue, she was extremely pale, she had a small bruise on her cheek and a huge bruise covering most of her back, she figured when she was pushed all that happened was she got the wind knocked out of her and her cheek and back got hit, she was obviously lucky. She sighed, she wouldn't sleep tonight. She started cleaning her closet, after a while she found a very expensive and nice video camera, after some thought, she decided to give it to Haku, who had said he wanted one._

_(ENDFLASHBACK)_

Hinata yawned just thinking about it, she really did hope that Hiashi would just kill her soon, she was so sick of this life, she just wanted to forget about it all. She entered the gym..oh great, Gai was back, he was sure to make her participate, no matter how hurt she was. No one else was even in there yet, except Lee. Hinata slowly approached Gai

"Ano, uh G-gai Sensei?" He looked down at her, him and Lee smiled and shouted the same thing

"HELLO YOUTHFUL FLOWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She winced, Gai kept talking "How can I help you this fine morning!!??" She looked down

"Uh, I-I k-know that y-you have that e-e-e-everyone competes policy, but I got hurt, yesterday, very hurt.." Gai looked thoughtful, then sorry

"I am sorry, Hinata Chan, but rules are rules, you do have to participate, gomen," She nodded

"I..understand," Hinata mumbled.

Soon everyone else with the class was in, she had Kisame and Itachi in this class, all the girls flirted with the two, more Itachi then Kisame, then sent death glares at Hinata when they sat with her, the guys were jealous.

"Okay, class, today is a free day." Hinata let out a breath "So you can do what you want, but everyone has to participate, there will be three things you can do, running, rope climbing, and fighting, if fighting is your choice there are some rules, no killing, no breaking anything except noses on accident, other than that, do what you want, choose now and go to that station," Hinata decided fighting, when her father was training her she learned how to fight really well, in the Hyuuga style of course, but she preferred just to do what she wanted in a fight. Funny thing was, fighting made her wounds feel better, even just bruises. Itachi and Kisame looked at her. Kisame spoke first

"You up for this? We know your hurt," Hinata was confused

"How did you know? I didn't tell you…" Itachi smiled

"We know everything," Lol, She made an odd face

"Um, its not the worst, just some bruises, I will be fine," Itachi still looked worried

"Yeah, but I mean there are some people here that really want to hurt you,"

"That may be true, but your underestimating me, some people, like my Father can hurt me, but..you'll see," The two Akatsuki followed her to where everyone had gathered for the fighting, they ended up in the middle of the line, Sakura approached them when she got near, she let out a rehearsed snicker

"Hyuuga, your really gonna fight, please, you will die out there, your so weak a fly could hurt you, well I hope I get my chance to fight you, oh" She turned and whispered to Hinata, "You know they only hang out with you cause they feel sorry for you, like almost everyone else, but I am not falling for it, no one should feel sorry for a murderer," She walked off, her hips swinging oddly every step, Hinata was pale

"Why is she walking like that? Hinata, are you okay?" Kisame inspected her face "What did she say?" Hinata shook her head,

"Nothing,"

After a while, the while including a hilarious fight between Akamaru and Naruto (Akamaru won) Hinata was called up with Sakura. Sakura was smirking

"Ready to feel some pain?" Gai called for the fight to start, Sakura smiled evilly before going at Hinata with her full speed. Now Sakura wasn't skilled in fighting, but she threw a mean punch, no one had ever been able to dodge or block when she wanted to hit them, for her it was a gift, for them it was a curse. So Sakura was throwing her mad punch at Hinata, who stood there, unworried, as the punch was about to land on her cheek, she grabbed her fist, twisted it behind the pinkettes own back, and kneed her in the back, Sakura landed on her stomach, groaning. Everyone gasped. Sakura got back up, wiped her mouth and glared daggers at Hinata "You are like soo going to pay for that!" She tried to kick Hinata in the side, who again, grabbed the girls leg, who angrily tried to punch her in the stomach, Hinata again, grabbed the fist, then pulled both limbs, Sakura fell again, Hinata backed off

"Sakura, I don't want to fight," Said girl turned around

"Well I do," She lunged at Hinata, the same thing kept happening with out Hinata breaking a sweat, Sakura was sweaty and breathing hard, after 15 minutes, Gai got tired of watching this and was about to cut in when, Hinata let out a sigh and knocked Sakura out, everyone just stood there, shocked, they didn't think it was possible for some one like Hinata to do that. Sakon got up u onto the mat, Hinata stared at him, he smirked at her, then turned away

"I will take her to the nurse, impressive Hinata," She gulped, Sakon picked the passed out annoying thing up, then walked out. After some awkward silence, Naruto got up on the mat, then picked Hinata up, swinging her around

"GO HINATA!!" The gym erupted in talking, Itachi and Kisame were the most shocked, they just stood there. Hinata was shocked at what Naruto was doing, when he put her down, she was amazed, she didn't faint. Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head, "Um, I was just trying to break the silence, it was kind of awkward,"

"Yeah, I guess no one really expected that, I didn't want to knock her out.." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, someone needed to do something, I mean..well it was more exiting then me and Kibas dogs fight..I lost on purpose I swear!!!" Hinata laughed

"No, your fight was way more exciting, and I am sure you lost on purpose!" Naruto grinned

"Hey, listen Hinata, I..I used to think you were really weird, but after you know thinking about and even right now talking to you, your really cool, you wanna hang out -as friends- some time?" Hinata smiled really big and nodded

"Yeah, sure," Naruto grinned again, he didn't like her as anything more than a friend, but she would be a totally awesome person to hang out with

"Oh! Hey let me see your phone," She did as she was told. He put his number in and sent a text to his phone to get her number. They went their ways after saying 'see ya'. Itachi and Kisame caught up. They both said the same thing, well Kisame said it and Itachi made a face that said it

"That was awesome!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke had decided to come to school, even though he was still sick, Gaaras meeting was over, so they were both at school. The first thing they both heard about was Hinatas fight, and to say the least they were happy, stupid Sakura. But at the same time, they wondered what exactly happened. So now they were sitting with their bands in music, all of the Akatsuki were in this, even though they didn't participate. Hinata was talking to Sai and Haku

"I remembered you said you wanted one of these so I found this, here you go," She handed Haku the video camera, he grinned

"Arigatou(!?), Hina Chan, I have a feeling we will have lots of videos by the end of this year," Sai smiled as Haku babbled enthusiasticly, Kakashi announced that only one band would go today, because they were fifteen minutes left of school, so it was decided that S.L.B.R., while they were preparing Hinata told the band she wanted to change their name

"Why? I mean I don't care really, but you know," Sai said with a shrug. Hinata thought for a minute, then a thought popped into her head

"The Ordinary Rejects," Haku nodded, setting the camera up to watch the performance

"Sounds way better, I like it," Sai nodded in agreement and went to tell Kakashi, a minute later they started, Hinata was playing a guitar this time along with Sai,

_Now I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, _

_she felt it everyday. And i couldn't help her,_

_i just watched her make, _

_the same mistakes again_

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her _make_ the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside oh oh oh_  
_She's lost inside, lost inside oh oh oh…oh_

Tobi stood and started applauding, making most people start cracking up, the Akatsuki looked embarassed. Sakura, who had awoke, looking very mad. Period. Anyway, as Hinata explained he situation of the fight to the two boys, they seemed much more relieved..and disapointed:P

_________________________________________________________________________________

Three day had gone by and it was now Saturday afternoon, Hinata was about to begin preparing for her date with Kabuto, which no one knew about, as it was right now, Zetsu Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke and Gaara were at her house..or mansion. They were talking about random things when Hinata spoke up

"What time is it?" Sasuke looked at his watch

"5:07, why?" Hinata looked embarassed

"I have to get ready to go…" This made everyone perk up

"To what, un?" I think you know the speaker

"Ano..a..date..?" She looked at everyone, they were hiding jealousy

"With who?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They all said, Deidara adding the usual 'un'.

"Um Yakushi Kabuto?" Sasori sighed, still attempting to hide jealousy

"Well, he wont hurt her, but someone needs to trail," Hinata looked at Sasori

"No," Everyone looked at her

"Demo-" Gaara started

"No, and no is final, I will be fine," Gaara sat back, not wanting to argue with her

**You used to love to argue, you know….**

_Hn, you had been quiet, what do want?...You've been different.._

**Just making a point, but listen, I was talking to Kami-**

_Your joking, right?_

**No..well it wasn't exactly him, but anyway, on Thursday you need to be careful**

_Why?_

**I don't know, but somethings gonna happen that day, and I don't know what, but its not good, plus I am pretty sure it has to do with your precious Hime**

_Don't call her that!_

**Why? Gaara, get over your pride, your in love with the girl, I was in love once…**

_Shut up, go talk to Tamamo-no-mae_

**Are you joking!? She hates me!**

_So do I, now leave_

**Fine!**

The rest were talking about how Sasori knew the medic boy, Hinata slipped away, winking at Gaara, who rolled his eyes. He followed her.

"Need help?" Hinata smiled

"No, but you can keep me company," He sat down on her bed, watching her go threw her closet

"So, what about Sai and Haku?" Hinata turned around, a pair of yellow skinny jeans in her hands

"What about them? I didn't tell them if that's what your wondering," Gaara nodded

"They like you, you know," Hinata smiled

"No, they don't, Gaara?"

"Hn," Hinata giggled

"Why do you space out so..oddly when your thinking?" Gaara winced, this question was dreaded

**Tell her the truth, boy…**

"Well, lets answer that with another question, Hinata, do you believe in demons?" She looked startled, but nodded, "Ever heard of a tanuki, the ones in legends?" Another nod, "Well there's a real one inside of me, named Shukaku, hes one of the Tanuki that would be…well less popular but more powerful, hes like my conscious I guess. My father sealed him in me, I was unborn, because of the ritual, I was a powerful baby I suppose you could say, I..my mother died during childbirth..Think I am crazy now?" Completely surprising him…Hinata attacked him! No she leaped on him, hugging him, he was shocked, he thought she would be repulsed and think he should go back to his hospital. Hinata was on his stomach though, still hugging him

"You could have told me, I am very sorry about your mother," He laughed

"You are an odd girl Hinata," She laughed too, rolling off him, he was sad[[:

**Told ya, hey tell her I said to hit you…**

Gaara slapped his forehead

"Whats wrong?" Gaara sighed

"He said to tell you to hit me…" The Hyuuga laughed, going back to her closet, grabbing an elbow length net shirt and a black shirt with yellow sparkles on it (Hinata went shopping, she threw her baggy stuff out, mostly), as well as black converse with yellow laces. "Oh, hey I was wondering, other who was your first real kiss? Not like with Sakon," She looked thoughtful, blushing she replied

"Sasuke," Gaara nodded

"Ah," He was jealous, Hinata couldn't tell though, she laughed then went to the bathroom to change.

**Down Stairs:**

"You are all going to fail! I will capture her love! UN!" Sasuke looked at Deidara, smirking

"She would never stoop to your level," Deidara sniffed

"Well don't go acting all high and mighty, she wouldn't even kiss you!UN!" Sasuke looked down

"We have kissed.." Itachi had to restrain himself from leaping on his younger brother, yelling DIE!

"What! Nu-uh, un!" Sasuke just smirked and looked away. Deidara got quiet, everyone wanted to ask the same question, Tobi decided to blurt it out

"Tobi wants to know if she was a good kisser," Everyone looked at Sasuke, eager to know. Sasuke smirked wider

"Best kiss ever,"

**Upstairs:**

"Um..Hinata we have a problem.."Said girl frowned

"Does it look bad?" Gaara shook his head, blushing discreetly

"Um…You..look..hot.."Hinata blushed, laughing, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway, ready to go downstairs. Gaara smirked, he lifted her up onto his back. She screamed playfully

"No, put me down Gaara, please, ahh!" Downstairs everyone heard the commotion, then Gaara and Hinata came around the corner, they were laughing to hard for Gaara to hold on with Hinata on his back, they fell to the ground in front of everyone else laughing so much it was..well it had to be unhealthy. They stopped when they looked up and saw everyone staring at them..then started laughing harder, to the point where everyone else, even though they were jealous started laughing too.

After a while, everyone had calmed down, Hinata was still on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Sasori started talking

"What just happened?" This made everyone start laughing again, So fifteen minutes later, Hinata told everyone that they had to leave before Kabuto arrived to pick her up. They all left, Gaara the last, he said one sentence before leaving, one that she didn't entirely understand

"I believe in angles, love,and miracles now, see ya later," And he left Hinata wondering what the heck that was supposed to mean. About 3 minutes later Kabuto pulled up in a black Jaguar, cool. He walked up to her, she was sitting on thee porch

"I hope you weren't waiting…?" Hinata laughed

"No, I was just getting annoyed being inside," He smiled

"So, where you want to go, do you want Dinner?" Hinata paled. Crap.

"Um, no, I ate," Kabuto raised an eyebrow

"Oh? Well how about a movie?" Hinata nodded as he helped her into the shiny car, he also got in, beginning to drive "What do you want to see?" The girl looked thoughtful

"How about we go to that theater that shows old movies, like not old but not recent?" Kabuto grinned

"Love that place, when we get there we will see what they have playing," Soon they got to the old Konaha theater, they entered. Kabuto inspected the board with the listings, he looked back at Hinata "You like scary movies?" She nodded, "How about The Loner?" Hinata looked scared, but nodded. Kabuto laughed "Only if your sure,"

"I am sure," They payed for the movie, Hinata refusing any food. The theater wasn't very popular, but people who did like it came often.

As they were watching the movie, Hinata got closer to her date, she was seriously scared. Kabuto obviously didn't mind. On various occasions she screamed on clutched onto him like her life depended on it, most of the other people in the theater were doing the same.

But the movie ended just when Hinata thought she was going to die. Kabuto laughed as they got into the car, she was pale

"Hinata, it was a movie, calm down," She did as he said, then started laughing

"That was such a good movie, but it was soo scary, its all your fault," She playfully pouted, he laughed along with her. He drove along, stopping at a cute park, he smiled at her, helping her out of the car (You know it actually says on his profile that hes oddly polite?), they began walking down the path, there wasn't much talking, just the wind and the birds, occasionally they would see a bob cat(!) or a deer. When they left, or tried to leave, they found a cat, comfortably sitting on the top of the car

"What the heck..Um what should we do..?" Kabuto started, Hinata went slowly up to the cat

"Uh-oh…Um well we cant leave the cat out here…" Kabuto inspected it closer

"Well what do we do with him? And why uh-oh?" Hinata picked the cat up, it was black long hair with a white mark in the shape of a half moon on its left thigh

"_Shes _pregnant.." Kabuto paled

"Oh." Hinata laughed pulling out her phone

"I cant keep her at my place, soo..lets see who will take her," She called Sasuke

_Hinata?_

"Hey Sasuke, umm can you do me a big favor?"

_Maybe, if it includes a bodybag the answer is no…_

"Haha, very funny, no um, how would you feel about keeping a pregnant cat for a while…" Silence

_Sigh, Bring her over, it's a good thing I have cat stuff in the basement_

"Ano, why do you?"

_My mom liked cats_

"Oh..We will be over in a minute," They hung up "Sasuke will take her," She looked at Kabuto

"How pregnant is she?" Hinata looked at the cats belly

"She probably has another month before she gives birth," Kabuto and Hinata got in the car with the cat, "So she needs a name…How about..Miyu?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow

"Beautiful moon? Shes black though!" Hinata showed him the mark, he gave an 'oh' look as they pulled into Sasukes driveway, Itachi was there. They walked up to the front door, before Hinata could knock Itachi opened the door

"Nice cat, Sasuke is in here," He lead them to a room with a couch and small table, that was it. Sasuke was on the couch, staring at the ceiling, he jumped up when they came in

"This is the cat?Whats her name? How pregnant is she?" Hinata sighed

"Miyu, and pretty pregnant..?" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Give her to me," Hinata did so and handed the bot Miyu. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before putting her in a cat bed with water and food, Miyu went for both

"Um she doesn't have any ticks or fleas, so your good there," Sasuke nodded, petting the cat

"Okay, have fun you guys, see ya," He led them to the door, waving for a moment then leaving.

Kabuto decided to take her home when she let out a yawn, blushing. He walked her to her front porch

"That was the first date I have ever had, thank you, it was so much fun and..cat filled," They smiled

"Well, I think I should so thank you, its not everyday you go on a date with a beautiful girl," Hinata blushed

"I am not beautiful," Kabuto furrowed his brows

"Why are you so modest, what do you even think of love?" Hinata looked sad

"I think that no one will ever fall in love with me," Kabuto smiled, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips

"Please, I fell for you the day we met," With that he turned and walked away, yelling a 'I will see you in school' behind him, leaving Hinata shocked. She reluctantly went inside, quickly getting ready for bed, and falling asleep even faster.

**Two days later:**

"Hinata! Wake up!" Hinata was rudely awakened, she even fell out of bed. As she came to her senses, she saw her band members stading above her, Haku with the camera on her sleepy face

"How did you guys get in here?" Sai smirked

"We know where you keep your spare key," Hinata groaned

"I'm hiding it in a new place," Sai and Haku laughed

"And we got this all on camera!" Haku raved, Hinata sprung up, trying to grab the camera from him, he ran out screaming

"We need to practice, we barely talk outside of school anymore, so come on!" He grabbed her and pulled her downstairs, she was wearing what she had gone to sleep in, a blue spaghetti strap and baggy happy bunny shorts, that said '_Loser, I didn't say it was your fault, I just said I was going to blame you.'_ Sai noticed this but wouldn't let her change, he just laughed "Cute Hinata, cute," She in return, stuck her tongue out at him

They ended up in the living room, all on different pieces of furniture, playing where they sat, Sai started with the keyboard instead of guitar

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon_

_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last _

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses_

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses_

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses _

_In white houses _

_In white houses_

Sai smiled "I liked that song, it was good," Hinata smiled she liked it to, to the point where she wrote it down, They all started to mess around, Hakus camera taping them from a corner that you would only know it was there if you put it there, so Hinata wouldn't destroy it, it viewed the entire room. It was all fun and games, until they heard a car in the driveway, Hinata paled, running to the window. It was her father and sister. She yelled a curse and spun around

"You guys have to grab your stuff and run out the back door, you have to get out of here, now, now go!" They were startled but did what she said, good thing they used their skateboards to get here, not a car, soon they were gone. Hinata ran to her room and changed into decent clothes, as soon as she finished, her father called her to the living room. That night, in the same room she had played and laughed with her friends, she got one of the worst beating of her life, nothing broke, but she was definitely hurt.

At about 4:30 A.M, Hinata made her way to her room, feeling like someone has covered her in bees. There was one problem she didn't know about, and wouldn't for a while. Haku left the camera.

**Next day:**

Her family was gone again, even Neji was on a trip for another day. Hinata was sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead blankly, when the door bell rung. It was Sai and Haku again

"Hey what happened yesterday, Hina?" Sai asked. Hinata looked blank

"My father doesn't allow visitors," Was her simple reply, Haku was suspicious, so discreetly he sent a text to her phone which was upstairs, Hinata excused herself to get it, Haku grabbed the camera and put it in his bag. Hinata came downstairs, smiling sadly, "Thanks Haku," The text just said she was too pretty to frown, and to cheer up, "Um, no offense you guys, but I didn't sleep much last night, could you…?" Haku nodded, grabbing Sai

"Yeah we will get outta here let you sleep, bye Hina!" And they left, Haku dragging Sai

"Jeez, man, what the heck!?" Haku started going fast on his skates, stopping at a park, Sai followed

"She is acting strange, we need to see whats on this camera," Sai rolled his eyes

"She is but you-" Haku started to replay last night, the video showing shocking images, "Wont see anything..Dont say anything to her, don't go to the police, we don't know the whole situation, we will do something, but we need to think first, oh my kami, Hinata…"

_________________________________________________________________________

Next time!

**Chapter 17**

**YOU DISGUST ME, YOUR WORSE THAN MOST MURDERERS**

The announcements cut off, the class heard someone talking as the screen began a presentation kind of thing.

"You all thought you knew our precious Hyuuga Hinata, but did you know…" The screen showed all of the lies that had haunted Hinata, people turned to her before it was even over, their mouths oped in shock, Sakura and Sakon smirking and laughing. The pale victim bolted out iof the room, the taste of blood in her mouth, she heard the thing on T.V. end, homeroom was over, everyone was now in the hallway, they saw the 'murderer' on the floor, they backed away, always watching, when half of Hinatas blood started to pour out of her mouth onto the floor.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Whoa! Okay music:

Nobody's Home-Avril Lavigne

White Houses-Vanessa Carlton

Review!

Oh, a good site for music is , you can find all the songs there except camera shy!


	17. Chapter 17

What happens in this chapter now takes place in and after lunch, not homeroom

**Chapter 17**

**YOU DISGUST ME, YOUR WORSE THAN MOST MURDERERS**

Hinata awoke with a start, she couldn't remember any of them but she had been tortured with strange dreams all night. For some reason she had a bad feeling about the day about to occur. She shook the feeling off and got up. She dressed in black skinny jeans and a white cami (Tank top) that said "Life lives, life dies. Life laughs, life cries. Life gives up and life tries. But life looks different through everyone's eyes." In green letters with a heart peace sign under it, she wore black boots that went over her jeans with it. As she was leaving she threw on a white hoodie that clung to her.

Hinata was surprised to see Gaaras car parked outside her house instead of Sasukes. She opened the door

"Sasuke had to go in early, so he asked me to pick you up," Gaara said "I hope that's okay…?" Hinata smiled and laughed

"That's fine." She got in the car

The ride was strangely quiet for a while. Gaara began to speak.

"Hinata, you should be careful today, I just have a bad feeling about everything. Also if anything were to happen, you go straight to my house, or in case you can't, the Akatsuki hide out, well you know where it is, just…. just be careful, okay?" Hinata looked confused, but she nodded anyways "I mean it."

It was announced that the announcements weren't working and would come on later in the day when they were repaired. Everyone was in music now, Gaara and Sasukes group was up first.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late_

_Feel the moment slip into the past  
Like sand through an hourglass  
In the madness I guess I just forget  
To do all the things I said_

_Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
Now I've made my mind up_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late  
One day too late  
One day too late_

_Tick tock hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do...  
Wish I'd spent more time with you_

_Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see  
You'll get the very best of me_

_Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
Make the most of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last  
_

There were tears in the eyes of everyone. Now Sakura was up.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip_

_I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd_

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_

Everyone was thinking the same thing Omg she needs help, jeez, stalker. Now Narutos group, which was always a fun time!

_Children are lovely before they get ugly, and learn to do bad stuff.  
Flowers are pretty before they get sh**ty, and rot and turn to dust  
I heard that life is a wheel and you can't make it stop  
If you try it'll flatten your head  
It's a circle of s**t we're in the middle of it  
but soon we'll all be dead_

_Like everybody else that ever lived before, the things you make fall to the floor  
and nobody knows how hard you tried, it's been that way since the start of time-  
There was a caveman that did some amazing things  
but nobody here gives a f**k  
And in a thousand years they'll feel the same  
towards all the things you've done_

_So don't worry what might give you cancer-  
or stay up nights just wanting answers  
Its just a crap shoot, but it's mostly crap  
things start off they're so terrific  
they'll f**k up it's scientific  
Entropy, uncertainty won't yield to you_

_Love at first sight on a beautiful night and a feeling so divine  
gets sucked down the toilet cuz something will spoil it  
with the good times left behind you  
Don't try to figure out who's at fault  
powerful forces abound  
like a twig on a river in the universe  
tomorrow you'll probably drown_

_So don't worry if it is a tumor -  
all this will be over sooner  
Its just a crap shoot, but it's mostly crap  
things start off they're so terrific  
they'll f**k up it's scientific  
Entropy, uncertainty won't yield to you or you_

_And all the things that matter most  
disappear, here's a toast  
to erosion and corrosion, Altimzers and pain_

_Don't try to figure out who's at fault  
there's powerful forces at play  
and if you lose your legs and have to beg  
it's really all the same_

_So don't worry what might give you cancer-  
or stay up nights just wanting answers  
Its just a crap shoot, but it's mostly crap  
things start off they're so terrific  
they'll f**k up it's scientific  
Entropy, uncertainty won't yield to you, or you_

Everyone started cracking up, wow they were strange. Hinatas group was next.

_I'm alone above the atmosphere  
And no one looking up can find me here  
Cause I can close my eyes, and disappear  
When I climb the stairs to watch the sun  
Above station walls, the colors run  
To fill the swimming pool when I am done_

_I am the captain of an oil tanker that travels through your veins_

_When the satellites hang all around  
And I can finally hear the lovely sound  
When all the engines in the backroom die down  
All the airships move across the sky  
And my equipment just keeps standing by  
The planets glow and intensify_

_I am the pilot of a cargo airplane that travels through your veins_

_When you are lying half asleep in your room  
Unaware if it is midnight or afternoon  
Because the water doesn't flood the stairwell  
It could be raining but then you can never tell._

_If you're alone in this awful downpour  
Then struggle free and paddle out the cellar door_

_In the evening light the boulevard  
Conceals the night with disregard  
For all the workers in a west coast ship yard  
When I rearrange the silverware  
And re-install the lights and captain's chair  
I'll lift the ceiling off to breathe the ocean air_

_I am the engineer of forty freight trains that travels through your veins_

_When you are lying half asleep in your room  
Unaware if it is midnight or afternoon  
Because the water doesn't flood the stairwell  
It could be raining but then you can never tell._

_If you're awake in this awful downpour  
Then struggle free and paddle out the cellar door  
When you are swimming in Miami at night  
And all around you are the traffic and city lights _

Aw, that was cute, Hinata smiled as the bell rang she slowly walked outside to lunch. There was an announcement that the announcements were working, and a stream of words from Tsunade came pouring out. When the announcements cut off the class heard a voice talking as the TVs activated, a sort of presentation came up, and it was blank at first.

"You all thought you knew our precious Hyuuga Hinata, but did you know…"

Gruesome images filled the screen, burning themselves into everyone's mind, to make it worse, the TV outside the school was HUGE, everyone could see each and every detail clearly. It was...unspeakable. Hinata couldn't move at first, she stared at the screen, hearing gasps all around her. The news reports popped up, only areas that didn't care about the Hyuugas had received the broadcast, more gasps were heard.

_Crazy_

_Bulimic_

_Anorexic_

_Suicidal_

_Schizophrenic_

_MURDERER  
_

_MURDERER_

_MURDERER_

_MURDERER_

_MURDERER_

Everyone stared at her, other than the people who had known about it, they remained frozen in their places, not knowing what to do. Sakura and Sakon were laughing hysterically with their friends. Hinata tasted blood, she bolted into the school, the yard they were in was surrounded by fences, she had to go through school to get out. Lunch had ended and students flooded the hallway, someone tripped her. She fell to the ground holding her head and not meeting anyones eyes. It was quiet for a second then the whispers broke out, whispers of

"Murderer!"

"It's her!"

"Stay back!"

"Freak!"

The whispers continued.

Hinata made a choking sound.

Everyone froze.

Her head lifted.

Blood leaked out of her heartbroken looking eyes.

Then it poured from her mouth.

The crimson liquid surrounded her.

She got back up.

Slipped.

Rose again.

And ran.

* * *

Sometimes you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. What if it was? What if…What if you dropped it? The world would come crashing down. Would you feel guilty? Probably. Would you be able to handle it? ....No. What if the sanity of someone you loved was on your shoulders? What if you had to risk everything for them? Would you? NO! You are lying to me; now look me in the eyes. Would you?

Gaara looked around, the school was in shock, no one moved, no one spoke, they barely dared to breathe. Sakon came out of a room with Sakura and all her plastic friends. Sakon spoke.

"Well, glad that freak is out of here, god she was crazy, ha! Not to mention ugly!" They cackled

"Yeah, she was soo weird, I knew something was wrong with her, well she's gone now, but umm, everyone should lock their windows tonight!" Sasuke was too pissed to move, The Akatsuki had left early, and Sai and Haku stared at the lockers not saying anything. But Gaara…Gaara took matters into his own hands.

"Hey, Sakon." Sakon turned to Gaara

"Hu, What Freak?" He replied with a smirk

"Shut the F*** up." He punched him insanely hard in the face

* * *

_I don't know what to do_

**Do what's right**

_I don't know whats right!_

**You love her don't you?**

…

**Gaara, suck up the pride and answer the question**

_I…I do love her_

**Than go**

_Go where _

**You know her inside and out…almost **

_But-_

**Go where you think she would be**

…_That doesn't mean she'll be there_

**She will**

**

* * *

  
**

Thanks for being so patient! Anything you don't understand you can message me about.

Comment!

* * *

_**Next Time**_

* * *

**"You have to do something."**

**"What?"**

**"Anything."**

**"The point is that I cant do anything! Hes going to kill me...Its just...Well thats what's going to happen,"**

**"No, he wont."**

**"And how do you know?"**

**"Because, I've never loved, so hes not going to kill the first thing I do love."**

**

* * *

Songs: **_One Day Too Late: Skillet__, One Way Or Another:__ Blondie_, _Flowers are Pretty: The Vandals, Swimming in Miami:Owl City_


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, my next update! I am going to the hospital today because my ribs hurt really badly. Last night they escalated with so much pain I screamed, they hurt. Anyway hope you enjoy the chap. And pray for Haiti. You don't have to do anything else, just hope they get better.

* * *

**Last time:**

**Blood leaked out of her heartbroken looking eyes**

"**Hey, Sakon." Sakon turned to Gaara**

"**Hu, What Freak?" He replied with a smirk**

"**Shut the F*** up." He punched him insanely hard in the face**

_**Go where you think she would be**_

…**That doesn't mean she'll be there**

_**She will**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 18**

**SOMEONE AND YOU**

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep feeling empty again  
Cause I fear I might break and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure it's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
Feel the pressure it's getting closer now  
You're better off without me._

Hinata looked at the small grave in front of her, the fact that she was alone felt painfully more sharp than usual. Everyone knew now. But at the same time, they didn't. How can the possibly worst people in Konaha get away with the things they do? Hinata did nothing wrong, but now SHE was the worst thing in Konaha. Amazingly she knew that she would prove something from all of this, and if she died in the process…good. No one would care anyway, not even her. She would frankly be relieved, it would all be over than. Hinata laid a small white rose down on her mother grave; well it was more Grey now from all of the ashes. The house her mother had often gone to, while carrying a young Hinata. The house had been simple and small, but it had been beautiful. Flowers grew in abundance everywhere around the house, any kind you could think of, it was there. The flowers grew in strangely shaped clusters. They went there to get away from things; it was where Hinata had last seen her mother before she had been killed. The small grave in front of her said one line:

_Some things you love, and you have to burn them all down_

So Hinata had listened, she carefully controlled the fire, burning all the flowers and the house, she watched for hours, sitting in the center of the chaos, calmly watching the destruction. When the fire had dimmed to small pits of flames she had gotten up. One rose had been left unharmed, except for the ashes that had clung to it unopened petal, turning it and strange, almost glittery Grey. She picked it, ignoring the sharp thorns that dug into her pale skin. And laid down with it, closed her eyes and dreamed, but she never slept.

A twig snapped. Hinata burst into a sitting position, but said nothing as a figure approached through the ashes falling gracefully in the air. She watched them, ignoring the figure who dropped on their knees in front of her, and hugged her. She looked curiously up, and saw red hair

"G…Gaar…a?" He looked up and sadly said

"Hinata, don't ever run off like that again, I was so worried-Hinata!?"

* * *

_Blood, blood, blood. _

_She was surrounded by it_

_Such an interesting thing_

_Liquidy_

_Clingy_

_Thick_

_And so soo red._

_Blood is_

_Beautiful._

Hinata woke up, startled, cold and…wet? She looked up, Sasori was standing over her, looking at her arms, witch were... covered in gnarled scratches and leaking blood. She gasped, than sighed and looked up at Sasori, who was holding an empty bucket, presumably one that had help ice water

"Where are we?" He looked at her sadly

"The Akatsuki hide out." Hinata looked at him oddly

"What happened to my arms?"

"You were tearing them up in your sleep," He looked at the bucket "I had to wake you up. You passed out I guess, earlier"

Hinata rose, Sasori tried to stop her

"I have to leave, Sasori." He shook his head

"You can't though…"

"Why not?" She said with big eyes

"Because everyone is looking for you, including your father."

"That…doesn't matter." Sasori sighed and left, closing the door tightly behind him. Hinata sighed and got up, ignoring the sharp pains on her arms. She looked around, spotting a pair a black skinnies, black cami with mesh sleeves and a black and Grey hoodie, and a pair of completely black converse, where did they get clothes for her? She changed in to them, she was pulling on her hoodie when

"You have to do something." Hinata jumped at the sudden noise, she turned and saw Gaara

"What?" Gaara got close to her so she was backed against the wall

"Anything." He leaned his fore head against hers

"The point is that I can't do anything! He's going to kill me...It's just...Well that's what's going to happen," She ripped herself away from him, looking at him sadly before turning and staring out a small window

"No, he won't." Gaara grabbed her hand from behind

"And how do you know?" Hinata replied, looking him dully in the eyes

"Because, I've never loved, so he's not going to kill the first thing I do love." And he kissed her.

* * *

I turned the camera on, strangely enough I agreed to stay in the hideout, at least for a while. But if I was going to stay I was going to get my message across. And what better way than music-

Music

Haku and Sai

What….

What do they think of me?

They were my…best friends.

And now…huh, why is life so complicated? Maybe its better that they hate me now, they won't get hurt.

**RECORD**

The button popped out to me

Record what? My sorrow? No, my proof.

So I pressed the button. My hacking skills allowed me to cut over Tuesday morning news and school announcements, pretty similar to the way Sakon had done it

"You asked me where I went, did you not? Exactly, my...friends, why did you care? Well I figured I should answer, right? Let's put you in my position, so you can think the thoughts I thought." I took a breath and Gaaras guitar started playing

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls  
And in the hall, there are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now? You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_If you let me, I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions, separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile_

_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

**STOP**

I looked at Gaara, who in turn came and held me.

He was leaving, Gaara was leaving, he wouldn't be back for two weeks at the least, the Akatsuki were leaving to, leaving Sasuke and I.

As I was getting dressed in my room one day I spotted a paper sitting on my nightstand, it must have been there a couple days, I had been sleeping in the main room of the hideout so I wouldn't have spotted it. I picked the paper up, slowly unfolding it. I stared at the list of words written in Gaaras handwriting.

Someone is very proud of you

Someone is thinking of you

Someone cares about you

Someone misses you

Someone wants to talk to you

Someone wants to be with you

Someone hopes you aren't in trouble

Someone is thankful for the support you have provided

Someone wants to hold your hand

Someone hopes everything turns out all right

Someone wants you to be happy

Someone wants you to find them

Someone is celebrating your successes

Someone wants to give you a gift

Someone thinks you ARE a gift

Someone hopes you are not too cold, or too hot

Someone wants to hug you

Someone wants to lavish you with small gifts

Someone admires your strength

Someone is thinking of you and smiling

Someone wants to be your shoulder to cry on

Someone wants to go out with you and have a lot of fun

Someone thinks the world of you

Someone wants to protect you

Someone would do anything for you

Someone wants to be forgiven

Someone is grateful for your forgiveness

Someone wants to laugh with you about old times

Someone remembers you and wishes you were there

Someone is praising God for you

Someone needs to know that your love is unconditional

Somebody values your advice

Someone wants to tell you how much they care

Someone wants to stay up watching old movies with you

Someone wants to share their dreams with you

Someone wants to hold you in their arms

Someone wants YOU to hold them in your arms

Someone treasures your spirit

Someone wishes they could STOP time because of you

Someone praises God for your friendship and love

Someone can't wait to see you

Someone wishes that things didn't have to change

Someone loves you for who you are

Someone loves the way you make them feel

Someone wants to be with you

Someone is hoping they can grow old with you

Someone hears a song that reminds them of you

Someone wants you to know they are there for you

Someone is glad that you're their friend

Someone wants to be your friend

Someone stayed up all night thinking about you

Someone is alive because of you

Someone is remorseful after losing your friendship

Someone is wishing that you would notice them

Someone wants to get to know you better

Someone believes that you are their soul mate

Someone wants to be near you

Someone misses your guidance and advice

Someone values your guidance and advice

Someone has faith in you

Someone trusts you

Someone needs you to send them this letter

Someone needs your support

Someone needs you to have faith in them

Someone needs you to let them be your friend

Someone loves you

Someone doesn't want you to cry anymore

Someone _will_ cry when they read this

Hinata smiled

And now someone knew that someone really loves them

* * *

**Next time:**

"**Prove that you are innocent then!"**

**  
"Why? You never proved you were innocent." **

**

* * *

  
**

Thanks for reading and please review, and music requests will most likely be used and I do have some pending requests.

Pressure and Fences-Paramore


	19. Chapter 19

Hi again, sorry for the wait its been a bit stressful lately but I feel obligated to keep my readers from being disappointed, please review, the reviews keep me going.

Last time: _"You asked me where I went, did you not? Exactly, my...friends, why did you care? Well I figured I should answer, right?-Gaara was leaving, he wouldn't be back for two week- I stared at the list of words written in Gaaras handwriting- Someone loves you_

**Chapter 19**

**BETTER ODDS AWAIT THE FAINT OF HEART**

"10 million hits." Sasuke looked up at the pale, thin girl

"Nani?" He asked curiously

"The video got 10 million hits, and the number isn't stopping," Hinata sighed "I don't know what to think about this whole thing."

"I wish I could help with that, but I don't know what to think about this either." Hinata looked sad

"Has my father said anything on the news yet?" Sasuke looked thoughtful then jumped up

"Actually he is making a statement in about 5 minutes." He turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. Hinata sang to pass the time

_I've written songs  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
I've felt inspired  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
I hide myself  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark  
Used to be afraid  
Of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark  
Those in the light know we die  
In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark_

There's only artificial light here  
My flaws hide well here  
I used to be afraid of cluttered noises  
Now I'm afraid of silence  
Fill this space  
Idle words

I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did

Now I am mute despite myself  
All of them are gone  
The silence overtakes me  
The idle words forsake me  
And I am left to face me

I'm held accountable  
For every idle word  
Curse the idle words

I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did

Glory shows up  
Exposes us  
I'm naked here  
Forsaken here  
By the dark  
By the dark  
Damn the dark

I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus kill me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did

She trailed off staring at her father and sisters pale faces on the screen. People were shouting questions at them

"Hyuuga-San! Are you ashamed or shocked at your daughters' actions?"

"Why was your daughter puking blood? Is it a reaction from her bulimia?"

"Did your daughter commit the crimes she was taken in for, or was this just a huge publicity stunt?"

Many similar questions kept floating up before the man demanded silence

"Contrary to what many you have heard, half of the things reported by the students of Konaha High were completely untrue, here to say what was actually seen is a very close friend of my…daughter, Yamanaka Ino." Hinata paled further, this couldn't be happening, Ino hated her almost as much as Sakura, she had always made fun of her and even hurt her once in a while, the scene in the bathroom flooded her mind, she didn't even know what to think. Sasukes eyes were wide as Ino came up on the stand where Hinatas father stood, she was almost as pale as Hinata, and she was incredibly thin, like she was just bones. Ino stared at the camera, looked at Hiashi, who nodded. She took a deep breath and looked straight into the camera, then stopped, looking very thoughtful, she repeated her movements and said a strong voice

"Hyuuga Hiashi paid me to be up here, well he said if I said what he wanted me to he would give me $10,000, and I accepted, but I am now ashamed of my actions and thoughts," Hiashis' face filled with horrifying rage, "He told me the whole story, Hyuuga Hinata is completely innocent of the crimes she was blamed for, I used to be her enemy. One of her worst. It was for nothing, Hinata was quiet, smart, beautiful, fragile, thoughtful, kind, so soo kind, and lonely, Hinata was in my mind pretty near perfect, because she was so imperfect, and I was unimaginably jealous of her, I was rude to her, I even hurt her, it was so stupid, she did nothing and in realty I had so much more than her, because she had nothing," Hiashi pushed a button on his phone, Hinatas eyes widened, " And I know I am about to be taken away, but Hinata wherever you are, I am rooting for, you, and I don't deserve forgiveness, but I am so soo sorry. Everyone, Hinata is the victim here, Sako-mmph," Ino was being carried away by a large man in a black coat, Hiashi approached the mic

"Ms. Yamanaka was breaking certain codes of television, she is also mentally unstable, please ignore every bit of what she just said." He looked at the speechless crowd, "Hinata has become a danger to everyone-"

"Sasuke, hack the network." He stared at her

"Nani-"

"Do it now!" She commanded. He did as she said in a few fluid movements, and she filled the screen behind Hiashi, pretty much the world was watching the station currently, everyone one could see her

"Why do you insist on these lies, Father? I really don't understand what I ever id to YOU, so why do you have to do this?" Everyone stared open mouthed at the screen. Hiashi angrily replied

"You damned child, in your entire life all you have done is hurt people, you caused your mother to die! I only tried to help you, to father you and love you and you insisted upon harming others!" Hinata stared warily at her fathers face on the screen

"Hurt people? You mean like the way you hurt people? I've never killed some one, or tortured someone, you have…you DO. I was not at fault for my mother's death, you killed her, just stop lying, everyone is really bored with it. Also, you never loved me, or fathered me, you insulted me while I was a toddler, you said I was worthless, and you wished my birth had never occurred, when did you start beating me? I think I was maybe…4? 5? And they only got worse, right? The stabs, making me nearly hypothermic, punches, kicks, I don't understand how that correlates with being fatherly…" He went to press another button on his phone, Hinata turned to her partner "Sa-My friend, he's going to crash the network, keep it running." Hiashi began talking

"You lie, I spoiled you even, giving whatever you wanted, you were evil in the flesh, just admit your crimes! You didn't do these things? Prove that your innocent then!" Hinata looked sadly at him

"Why? You never proved you were innocent. I can't believe you wont just end this, enough is enough Father, I will be seeing you soon enough, but this is a fight, you, for once, WONT win. Good Bye…Father." She vanished from the screen and the network shut off, too late to hide the things that had been said, but it would be down around the world. She stared at Sasuke for a second before running to the bathroom and puking blood. Sasuke followed her, holding back her hair and comforting her as sobs racked her body.

When the fit had passed and Hinata was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, sipping a light tea she looked at her friend, singing again

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

"Someone is gonna die during this whole thing, aren't they?" Sasuke stared into space

"I really hope not…" He stared at her now, "But you have to promise me something, Hinata."

"Whats that?"

"…That _you_ wont die." Silence was his answer

Next time:

**Chapter 20**

"**She's…dead?"**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**I knew it….We wasted too much time, I wish…"**

"**You wish you could have saved her? She was damned the moment she opened her mouth."**

"**But she gave up! I can only wonder…What was she fighting? What was happening inside her mind that made this happen?"**

"**Only the gods know."**

"**Its my fault."**

"**No."**

"**But it is, I…cant do this, making these people crack, I dont…."**

"**Its not your fault, it natures, religions, all the things that are considered normal but only pull people apart from each other."**

"…**.Earth is the insane asylum for the universe, and I'm pretty sure I'm the infection that's causing the insanity."**

"…**."**

_Please review and help me out with anything you see wrong in the story, and thanks for sticking with me through 19 and 1/10 chapters [:_

Songs: In the dark-Flyleaf, Thats what you get-Paramore


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about the wait, things haven't been the best lately, oh and I love when people get alerts to my story, but please comment, it makes my day better when you do :/

**Chapter 20**

**DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT**

_This empty feeling, blame it on me  
Do I deserve this? I must deserve this  
My soul is sinking; guilt watches me  
What is my purpose? I must have purpose  
So I stop and breath_

_You tell me I'm fine, no reason to cry  
Tell me again and try not to lie  
There is no difference; every where's the same  
And there is no way for me to win this game_

_Silence informs me I'm solitary  
Are you out there? Please be out there  
Maybe I'll soon learn how to be perfect  
I just don't care; why should I care  
About your apathy?_

_This happens every time  
Keep trying to start new  
The only thing I learn is  
That it's something I can't do_

"I saw you." Hinata swirled her head around, and was shocked to see a sad yet loving aquamarine eyes staring back into her own. She gasped

"Gaara!" She exclaimed while leaping up and jumping on him, hugging him. "I missed you so much!" He hugged her lightly

"Your too light, Love." His eyes widened slightly in embarrassment from speaking his heart, but stopped from taking it back when he saw a light smile grace the girls tiny face.

"I'm sorry…but I ate some corn today, and I don't feel sick yet!" Gaara stared at her and then gave a ~ehem sexy half smile then grimaced

"How much?" Hinata had a guilty look on her face

"Two little pieces…"

"It's a start."

"Mhm…And..you saw me?"

"On Tv, that was…so brave…I was shocked.."

"I was scared…"

"I could understand that." Hinata smiled

There was a silence, it was comfortable, mostly cause all that was happening was Gaara holding the petite girl, his head resting on her shoulder. It was peaceful..until Sasuke busted in, Gaara saw the look on his face, a panicked look and left to find the Akatsuki members. Sasuke stayed, staring for a moment at Hinata

"Hinata-"

"What happened?"

"Ino…she...Hinata its not your fault."

"She's…dead?" Hinatas face lost the little color it had retained

"I'm sorry." Hinata looked towards the window, shaking her head, her mouth slightly open

"I knew it….We wasted too much time, I wish…"

"You wish you could have saved her? She was damned the moment she opened her mouth." Hinata glared at Sasuke for a moment then just looked sad, and tired

"But she gave up! I can only wonder…What was she fighting? What was happening inside her mind that made this happen?"

"Only the gods know."

"Its my fault." She said it shaking her head, in her mind this whole situation was her fault

"No."

"But it is, I…cant do this, making these people crack, I dont…."

"Its not your fault, it natures, religions, all the things that are considered normal but only pull people apart from each other."

"….Earth is the insane asylum for the universe, and I'm pretty sure I'm the infection that's causing the insanity."

"…"

* * *

It became kind of a ritual for Hinata to record a video of herself singing daily, singing a song that showed how she was feeling, she got more views than anything had ever gotten before. She sat down on her bed, her camera pointing at her, showing the entire bed so they could see every movement she made. It was always live, and her viewers were always ready. She took a breath.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle; bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Or even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
ba da ba ba da da ba da......  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da....._

She was crying by the time it was over, she said nothing, and turned the camera off.

A few minutes later Gaara came in and sat down next to her. She was staring blankly at a leg on her desk.

"I have to keep going don't I?" Gaara looked her and said like she was asking him if he was with her in it, nodding while he said it

"Yea." Hinata looked at him almost pleadingly

"I don't want to though..." Gaara took her in his arms and laid down

"You have come much too far to give up now, and you have the whole world with you, there isn't too much left to do, Love." Hinata had a tiny bit of hope left in her, but it was slowly disappearing. Gaara turned her head towards himself, "Hinata…I love you."

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!?" Hinata meeped and hid behind Sasori, who looked at Kisame (in the same way you would look at a annoying child) sighed and replied

"I would want to get out once in a while after being inside 2 months…but you can't leave alone, Hinata. That's just…out of the question." He shrugged "Sorry."

Hinata looked angry

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions-and I know you're just trying to protect me but I will be fine, just let me do this! Sasori sighed and backed down

"Okay." Hinata smirked…she could be manipulative when she wanted. Sasuke stared at them

"You can't be fucking serious!?" They all shrugged, except Gaara, who felt like something would happen when she went out, not good, but it needed to happen

* * *

_I read her story tonight,  
And I think it's only right that I should tell you how I feel.  
If you had told me today that love could change the way  
This world remains, I'd say it'd stay the same  
Cause all these games leave me with the memories to replay.  
And I'm gonna scream this:_

_I'll wait 'til the doors are closed  
And I'm proved wrong, that there is hope in love._

_She's crying alone tonight.  
The sound of silence has never been so haunting,  
So she pulls the sheets up tight  
And prays this breath will be her last,  
And dreams that waking won't come to pass._

_I'll wait 'til the doors are closed  
And I'm proved wrong, that there is hope in love_

_So she'll wait for love to come and find her.  
She'll wait for love to come and save her from herself._

_Loaaaaaave_

_Loaaaaave._

Sai watched the recording of his lost friend, Haku didn't watch, but listened, staring out the window. Sai sadly played another

_The room, it starts to spin  
And I begin  
To realize that you may  
Not find the way_

_The walls begin to push me in  
It's hard to see where this could end  
The shadows start to fill this room  
I'm hoping you will be here..._

_Soon, don't be late  
I'm crushed beneath the wait  
Crushed beneath the wait  
Of this empty room_

_Room, frustrating  
Hopes are fading  
As I'm waiting here  
For the call to come and let me know_

_As the walls now push me in  
It's near impossible to see the end  
The shadows now fill this room  
I'm hoping you will be here..._

_Standing and staying  
And praying and saying  
You'll find me  
You'll find me_

"WILL YOU JUST STOP!? GOD I CANT FUCKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" Haku screamed at Sai, who just shook his head and stared at the paused image of Hinata. She was smiling, but he looked closer, even this could see her pain reflected in her lavender eyes, god, he had been so blind.

"Why couldn't we help her?" He muttered

"Because we loved her too much to see her pain. And now look whats happened."

* * *

Hinata knew when she left in a few days she would never return to this place, at least not for many, many years. She decided she needed tom leave something for Gaara, because she might not return anywhere ever again. She decided to leave a song. And a message

She pressed record on her camera

"Gaara…I cant say much…but I know the day I leave things are gonna change, ad I just want you to know that I love you, like I have never loved anyone. I cant thank you enough for being next to me through this disaster. And, you are so amazing My Love, the girl you fall in love with next will be the most lucky girl in the worl-alive….Dont ever forget that and if you don't mind….dont ever forget me."

_Can't hear what they're saying to me;  
They're right in front of me, and you're so distracting.  
I'm looking beyond their faces looking at me;  
You're just arriving, and my heartbeats reacting._

_Best feeling ever when you first spoke a word to me, _  
_ But these past few days (have) been like recovering from sugery. _

_ How did this come and go so fast?_  
_ All I have is memories to keep. _  
_ I just had the best day of my life, _  
_ And I cried myself to sleep._

_ We walked around for just a little while; _  
_ You told me a few times that you liked what I wear. _  
_ Everything you said to me, it made me smile; _  
_ And just for the record, I love your long hair. _

_ We ran out of time, now you're out of sight. _  
_ I'm so sorry that I held you up at the end of the night. _  
_ The clock was winding down the second that we met,_  
_ But now my hand begins to weaken, and this paper's getting wet_

______________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_**Next time: **_

_**Gaara stared at he tape in his hand**_

"_**We need to find her, now! GO!"**_

_**Hinata looked up from the small grave**_

"_**Hello, Father.**_

_**________________________________________________________  
**_

Songs: This Game-One Star Story, Brick by boring Brick-Paramore, Love, Crushed Beneath the Wait, Call It a Story- All by One Star Story

Please review.


End file.
